


Chronicles of Krineland, Books One and Two

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: AU.  Mulder gets pulled into an alternate universe where magic rules.  Walter becomes Lord Sirus, Heir to the Throne, and the two become bonded soul-mates.





	Chronicles of Krineland, Books One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Chronicles of Krineland by Tristain VanDial

03 October 1998

M/Sk, m/m, NC17, Alternate Universe,   
Series: The Chronicles of Krineland, Book One  
Okay to Archive.  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner and  
THE X-FILES, belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. The story idea belongs to T. VanDial.  
Email comments to:   
Synopsis: Mulder gets pulled into an alternate universe where magic rules. Walter becomes Lord Sirus, Heir to the Throne, and the two become bonded soul-mates.

* * *

The Eye of the Storm  
By T. VanDial

Walter Skinner watched as the barren countryside passed by the car in a blurry haze. Ahead of him, the black asphalt of the desert highway shimmered like a jewel. The road stretched ever onward, only interrupted occasionally by a serpentine bend. He hadn't seen another car for miles. He gritted his teeth, pursed his lips, and then looked over at Mulder. The younger man, sensing Skinner's stare, turned towards him and smiled.

"This is the last time I let you talk me into driving instead of flying, Fox."

"Walter, you can't see this from thirty-five thousand feet," Mulder replied, as he gestured out towards the passing cactus and tumbleweed.

"Who says I want to see this?"

Fox turned himself slightly so that he could face Walter, "Walter Skinner, you're a prick. If you'd ever get your head out of your ass, you'd see that there's a whole unexplored world outside your office."

Skinner thought for a moment, and then replied, "Oh, that's rich, Fox! I mean, aren't you the one that fought me tooth and toenail about the vacation we went on? I can't even get you to go out and eat Chinese. And speaking of my ass, the only thing that's been up it is you."

The younger man let out a deep laugh that shook his body. "Okay, so we're both a couple of eccentrics who deserve one another."

Grudgingly, Walter offered, "It is interesting."

"What?" "I said, it is interesting out here. I feel like we're the only two people in the world," Walter answered, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "I've got an idea." "What do you mean?"

Skinner slowed the car. "Help me look for a place to pull off."

"Why? Is something wrong with the car?" Fox asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with the car. Just help me find a place to pull off."

In the distance, Walter noticed a lone, shaggy tree standing just slightly off the road. "There," he said pointing, "looks like a good place to stop." He stopped the car underneath the little shade the tree provided.

"Okay, now what?" Mulder asked.

"First, I need to pee," Walter answered as he opened the car door and got out.

"Wait up, I need to go myself."

Outside, the temperature was warm, but not hot. In the deep blue sky above them, puffy white clouds hung suspended. They gave Mulder the impression of watchers. An uneasiness filled him. Idiot, they're clouds. Since when did clouds give you the willies?

"Come here," Walter said, leaning against the truck of the tree.

Mulder walked up to him. "Yeah?" he asked.

Walter grabbed him and pulled him forward. Wasting little time, he pressed his lips on Mulder's. Fox responded by opening his mouth, allowing Walter's tongue entry. 

A burning warmth began to rise from Mulder's groin. Pressing himself closer to his lover, he began to undo Walter's zipper.

A flash of lighting crackled above them. 

"Shit! What was that?" Walter hissed, releasing Fox.

The wind started to pick up and soon was blowing with such force that sand and debris was swirling around them. Looking up, Mulder no longer saw the calm blue of the sky, but instead an angry, bubbling, shadowy mass of cloud greeted him.

"That came up quickly!" he shouted over the noise of the approaching storm.

"Better get in the car!" yelled Walter.

As they made their way towards the car, a coal black, swirling funnel dropped from the sky. 

"Christ!" yelled Mulder, watching the maelstrom make its way towards them.

Skinner grabbed the arm of the younger man just at the moment the vortex engulfed them. Disoriented, Mulder felt himself being lifted. Looking over, he saw Walter's shocked face and then blackness.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Are you okay?" a voice cut through the fog inside Mulder's head.

Slowly, Mulder opened his eyes. Above him, the angry black of the storm had abated and been replaced by the lush, dense green of forest canopy. Mulder shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I said, are you okay?" the voice--not Walter's--inquired again.

Mulder opened first one eye, and then the other. The sound of birds singing, mixed with the chirping of insects flooded his senses. He was in a forest, but how? Fox raised his hand to rub his temple. As he did, he realized that he was flat on his back. He was struggling to lift himself up, when a hand grabbed him, helping him to stand.

"You took quite a fall, sir." 

Mulder turned his head in the direction of the voice. Standing at his side was a young man with a look of concern on his face. 

"Where's the man that was with me?" Fox asked anxiously.

"There was no other," replied the stranger.

"Walter!" Mulder yelled. Frantically, he began to search the area, but found nothing. Fox could feel his heart pounding in his chest. A queasy feeling took him and wouldn't let him go. 

"I tell you, sir, there was none other with you. Here, drink some of this," the young man said, offering him a skin.

"What is it?"

"Water. My name's Elam. Yours?"

"Fox," Mulder said as he drank. "Where am I?"

Elam looked amused, "You're in Kevenshire Forest, Fox."

"Where the hell is that! I'm supposed to be in Arizona, or, at least, I was."

"I haven't heard of any Arizona, but I can assure you this is Kevenshire Forest. Maybe the fall from the trees addled your senses," Elam offered.

"Fall?" Fox asked, then remembered being lifted off his feet by the storm. He also remembered holding onto Walter's hand, and the look of terror on his lover's face.

"I was riding by, when a bolt of lightning crashed and a mighty wind began to blow. Fearing that I was about to be attacked by a mage beast, I searched for cover. That's when you fell from the trees in front of me."

Fox eyed the young man keenly. He noticed for the first time how oddly Elam was dressed. The young man wore a tunic of green and brown fabric over breeches of the same. On the shoulder of his tunic, was emblazoned a scarlet emblem of a figure holding a lightning bolt. Looking down at himself, he was surprised to see that his own clothing had been replaced by a tunic much like the young man's.

"Whoa! Mage beast? What are you talking about?" Mulder asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yes, mage beast. A hideous magical monster."

Mulder held up his hand and cut Elam off. "I'm delusional. I've hit my head. Walter will find me, and he'll take me to a doctor and . . ."

Mulder was stopped by the angry bellow of something in the forest.

Elam turned with alarm. "A mage beast! Follow me!" he yelled as he began to run.

The blood curdling sound told Mulder that this was not the time to ask questions. He turned and ran after Elam. In the distance, Fox could hear the snarling of something in pursuit. It crashed through the underbrush in relentless chase. Fear rose in the back of his throat. In front of him, Elam wove in and around the trees.

Terror propelled Mulder's feet onward. The animal's roar was becoming deafening. Giving in to temptation, Fox turned to look behind him. As his eyes fastened on the thing that was chasing them, fear paralyzed him. He stopped running and stood helpless waiting on the creature to overtake him.

Stepping out of the shadows of the forest, was a grotesque monstrosity, snapping its jaws menacingly. The thing was large. Mulder's eyes were attracted to the rows of sharp teeth that protruded from its mouth. A flesh colored tongue flicked in and out, reminding him of a snake. A putrid stench washed over him, causing him to gag. Its eyes glowed an angry red and were slit like those of a cat. 

Every fiber of Mulder's being told him to turn and run, but he couldn't. Something was holding him to this spot. The more he tried to move, the less he could. In horror, Fox watched the monster circle him, growling in apparent satisfaction at the prize that would soon feed it. 

"Help me!" yelled Mulder.

The thing stopped in front of him. It opened its huge maw, exposing more rows of razor sharp teeth. Letting out an ear splitting roar, it charged towards him. Fox stared, horrified, every fiber of his being ignited with the single desire to save himself. Something deep inside him began to awaken.

As the monster leapt into the air, heading for him, twin streaks of blue lightning caught it in mid flight and slammed it backwards. Mulder heard it shriek in agony as it hit the ground and rolled head over heels. The creature attempted to stand and was caught once more by another pulse of blue energy. It fell onto its back and lay motionless. Wisps of smoke rose from its body and circled above it like vultures waiting to claim their feast.

Suddenly, the bonds that had held Mulder prisoner were gone. He was free. "Holy shit! What just happened?"

"I believe, I just saved your ass," a man's deep voice answered from behind him.

Fox turned with a start. "Walter! Where did you come from?" Mulder asked, then noticing how the older man was dressed, added, "And why are you dressed that way?"

"Walter? I don't know any Walter. My name is Sirus. As for the way I am dressed, it is the uniform worn by the Queen's protector mages." 

"Stop clowning around, Walter," Fox chided. "I just about got myself ingested by a. . . Hell, I don't know what it was. . ."

"A mage beast," interrupted Sirus.

"Yeah, that's what the young man called it. Where is he?"

In answer to Mulder's question, Elam dropped from a tree branch and landed with a soft thud before him.

"Lord Sirus, thank the gods you came. Another second, and Fox would've been torn limb form limb," Elam sputtered breathlessly.

"So your name is Fox?" Sirus asked, letting his gaze slide over Mulder appreciatively.

"Yes," Fox answered.

Sirus moved closer to him. The golden tunic he wore reflected the rays of sunlight that managed to make their way through the thick forest canopy, making him look surreal. Obviously, this was not Walter; yet, it looked like Walter. Fox found himself sinking in a morass of confusion.

"What killed the mage beast thing?" Fox asked.

"Mage lightning," replied Sirus, now standing next to him.

"Oh sure! Why not?" Mulder mumbled.

"This Walter, who is he?" asked Sirus as he took Mulder's hand and began to rub it.

"My lov. . .friend," Fox answered. His hand started to tingle with a warmth that slowly began to travel up his arm.

"I understand," Sirus replied soothingly, while continuing to massage Mulder's hand.

The warmth flooded Mulder's entire body, making him relax.

"Where am I?"

"Kevenshire . . ."

"I know that, but where am I? What is this place?"

A look of puzzlement momentarily crossed Sirus's, face and then was quickly replaced by understanding. "You are not from here. Forgive me for not realizing that sooner," he said gently squeezing Mulder's hand. "This is Krineland. I am a protector mage in service to the Queen and Realm."

A dull throb began to pulsate through Mulder's head. "Krineland? Queen? Mage? What in the hell are you talking about? On second thought, I don't want to know. What year is it?"

Sirus looked at Elam, and then back at Fox. "It is the 788th year after the enlightenment."

"Just what I wanted to know," Fox snapped. "I've died and gone to heaven." Looking over at the smoldering remains of the mage beast, he added, "Well, at least I hope it's heaven."

Sirus laughed. "Fox, you are quite the wit aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, that's me. The 'wit'."

Releasing Mulder's hand, Sirus looked him in the eye. As he did, Mulder felt himself lost in the mesmerizing gaze of the other man.

"You have the gift, Fox. It needs training. A job I look forward to undertaking. Shall we be on our way? It will be night shortly, and the forest isn't a good place to be at night."

Sirus whistled. Out of a dense stand of firs stepped a large golden horse. It made its way to them and stood next to Sirus. "My horse, Spy," Sirus said. "Shall we?" he added as he jumped onto the back of the horse extending his arm for Mulder to take and pull himself up.

Mulder grabbed Sirus's arm, and the next thing he knew, they were galloping through the forest.

* * * * * * * * *

Mulder had his arms tightly clasped around Sirus' chest as they went charging through the darkening forest on the back of the large golden horse. Fox hadn't ever ridden a horse before, so the sensation of wind hitting his face, and the feel of the powerful animal underneath him felt sensually exotic. Being pressed up so closely to Sirus made him feel safe. It was as though he was meant to be here at this very moment. Without thinking, the younger man tightened his hold on Sirus, who responded by placing one of his hands over Mulder's and gently returning the touch.

Without warning, they broke out of the dense forest and rode into open meadowland. Momentary disorientation struck Mulder. His skin felt like tiny feet were walking all over him. As quickly as the sensation happened, it was over.

Sirus stopped the horse and turned in the saddle. "That was the barrier. It keeps uninvited things out." He then pointed in front of them.

Peering in the direction indicated, Fox could see a large structure. Orange sunlight from the setting sun reflected off the turrets that rose above it like sentries. Even from this distance, Mulder could see that it was a huge complex.

"Mayfair, my home," Sirus said.

Making their way towards the edifice, they passed through farmland dotted with picturesque little cottages. Everything looked neat. Occasionally, they passed people. When they did, the were greeted with bows and waves. 

Dusk settled around them. In the darkening shadows, Mulder looked up at the sky. Millions of stars twinkled in the velvety fabric of the heavens. He searched for familiar constellations, but couldn't find any that he recognized. Fox looked for the Big Dipper in the spot where he generally found it--it was gone. On the horizon his eyes were drawn to a sight that made him suck in his breath and stare in disbelief. Twin, yellow moons were rising. My God! Where am I? I'm not in Kansas anymore!

The horse slowed to a walk, drawing Mulder's attention back. In front of him stood a magnificent castle. Welcoming golden light escaping from the windows seemed to be greeting them. Fox was impressed. "Damn! You live in a castle!"

Sirus let out a chuckle, "Well, it's home."

The horse stopped in front of what appeared to be the stables. The doors swung open, and two people came running to greet them.

"Sire," they both said as they bowed before Sirus.

"I've found a guest in the forest, Myron," Sirus said, speaking to the taller of the two men.

Myron looked at Mulder and smiled, "Welcome to Mayfair, mi'lord." He then nudged the smaller man--a young boy--forward. "Ses, help . . ."

"Fox," Sirus interjected.

"Help Sire Fox down."

Ses walked up to Mulder and helped him dismount. 

"Thanks," Fox offered.

Ses bowed and replied, "My pleasure, mi'lord."

Sirus dismounted and stood at Mulder's side. "Take good care of Spy. Give her some extra warmed mash." He then rubbed the golden horse and patted her. "Rest well, old girl."

The horse whinnied as if in response.

"This way, Fox," he said as he turned and headed for the main building.

The flickering yellowish light of oil lamps offered soft illumination. Sirus raised his hand and above him materialized a soft blue light.

"Better," Sirus said.

"How did you do that?" Mulder asked.

"The mage lights?" Sirus asked.

"Yeah, the mage lights."

Sirus grinned, "I just wished the light. It's one of the easiest magics to conjure."

"Sure," Mulder replied, suddenly feeling hungry and tired.

Making their way up the steps, towards what appeared to be the front door, Fox began to laugh.

"Fox?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and hungry," Mulder offered.

"We'll have to remedy both," Sirus replied, placing his hand on Mulder's shoulder.

The front doors opened, spilling soft light out into the darkness.

"Welcome to my home. Treat it as if it were your own," Sirus said, gesturing Fox inside.

Crossing the threshold, Fox was met by servants clad in blue tunics. They bowed and offered him welcome. Mulder nodded acknowledgment and stood bewildered.

"This is Sire Fox. He is my guest for as long as he wishes to stay. The rooms next to mine are to be his. Tell the cooks our guest is ravenous and to prepare a meal welcoming him here. Now, take Sire Fox to his rooms and prepare a bath for him. Also, fetch him some new clothes to wear."

The servants hastily made their way to obey their lord's commands.

"This way, Sire Fox," one of the servants said bowing in front of him.

Fox followed the short man. They went up a staircase. On the walls, tapestries were hung depicting scenes of battles, men and women, and odd creatures. I'll have to ask about those later, Fox thought. He was ushered into a door at the end of a long hallway. 

"Your rooms, mi'lord," the servant said, bowing.

"Eh, thanks," Mulder replied. "What's your name?"

"Rolf, mi'lord."

"Thanks, Rolf."

"I'll prepare your bath, mi'lord," Rolf said as he stepped through a doorway at the end of the room.

Mulder looked around. The room was ornate. Rich, burgundy drapes hung over the windows. A crackling fire danced in the fireplace. The floor was covered in a green carpet that looked lush. Two chairs faced the fireplace. A sofa sat in front of the window. Over to one side, stood a desk. Candles burned brightly in the sconces placed evenly along the walls. Not bad.

Fox opened a door and stepped into the bedroom. In the center of the room, stood a massive bed. The canopy over it was a rich blue. Mulder whistled, as his eyes took in the scene. In the corner of the room was another door. Fox walked over and turned the knob. It creaked open. Stepping through it, he stopped. A rush of warm heat flooded his face as he began to flush. Standing in front of him was a naked Sirus with a look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry," Mulder sputtered as he retreated back into his own room and closed the door.

"Fox, you're an idiot!" Mulder harangued himself. "It's not like you've never seen a naked man before. Why in the hell did you react like that?" 

"Your bath is ready, Sire Fox," Rolf said standing at the bedroom door.

"Thanks, Rolf. Give me a minute."

Fox walked in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked like Fox Mulder. But was he Fox Mulder? What had happened to him? A feeling of panic filled him. "Great God, what's going on? If this is a dream, let me wake up now."

"Sire, your bath is getting cold," Rolf's voice interrupted Fox.

"I guess this is no dream," Mulder sighed.

He heard a noise from behind the door that led to Sirus' room. The memory of the naked man still burned hotly in his mind. Fox felt a warmth in his groin which grew in intensity the longer he thought about Sirus. Then guilt began to gnaw at him. He loved Walter. Sirus wasn't Walter, or was he?

"Mi'lord!"

"Okay," replied Fox, making his way to his waiting bath.

The smell of spices assailed him the moment he entered the bathing chamber. Warm moist air mixed with the sweet scents, giving the place a tranquil atmosphere. The tub sat on a dais in the corner of the room. It was big enough for at least two people. Wisps of steam curled above the water, which was a soft shade of blue. Candles flickered on either side of the tub, casting dancing shadows on the walls. A circular window behind the tub showed the twin moons in their golden finery. The effect was mesmerizing. Fox removed his tunic and let it fall in an unceremonious heap on the floor. He walked over to the tub and gingerly dipped a foot into the water. "Yeah, feels great," he said to himself. Lowering his tense body into the tub, he sighed with pleasure as the heat from the water began to relax him.

"I've laid out your clothes on your bed, mi'lord. If you require anything, please pull the cord," Rolf said as he backed out of the chamber and closed the door.

"I could get used to this," Fox moaned as he sank up to his neck.

Closing his eyes, all the tension of the last few hours seemed to melt away. The only thing that he couldn't let go of was his worry about Walter. Fox looked out the window at the alien sky, and sighed. "Walter, where in the hell are you?" He closed his eyes again and let the warm water continue to work its magic.

Fox opened his eyes with a start. In the back of his mind he felt something, a presence. It was as if someone were talking to him. He turned to look. Standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest was Sirus. The yellow light of the candles accentuated his handsome features. Mulder's cock began to stiffen. Again, a rush of heat filled his face.

"I'm sorry that I walked in on you changing," Mulder finally managed to say, sounding like an adolescent caught doing something he shouldn't.

"No need to apologize, Fox," Sirus said, taking a of couple steps towards him.

"I . . ."

"It's all right, Fox," the older man offered. "I see the bath has worked its magic on you."

"Yes," Mulder answered as he crossed his legs, hoping to hide his erection.

"Is Walter your mate?"

The question caught Fox off guard. A look of pain crossed his face.

"I see the question causes you distress. Forgive me for asking."

"It's all right. Yes, I guess you can say, Walter was, I mean is, my mate," Fox whispered, trying to hide the pain he felt.

"Lucky man," Sirus replied, as he lowered himself to his knees at Mulder's side. 

Taking a wash cloth, Sirus dipped it in the warm water and began to wash Mulder's back. At Sirus' touch, Fox shuddered. Waves of desire assaulted him. Fox turned his face towards the man that looked like his lover and stared deeply into his eyes. He found himself lost in the gaze of those dark, brooding eyes. His erection felt like it would burst. Fox leaned his face closer towards Sirus. Their lips were mere inches apart, when Mulder stopped and turned away.

"As I said, lucky man that Walter," Sirus said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Sirus?"

"Yes."

"I knew you were there before you said a word. How . . ."

"I told you Fox, you have the power. It's just untrained. Not to worry though, I'll help you to harness it and make it your own."

"Sirus . . ."

Sirus looked at Fox with those powerful eyes and smiled.

"Maybe you are Walter," Fox said as he got out of the bath.

A smile fell across the older man's face. "That's something only you can decide, Fox," Sirus replied. Then letting his eyes slide over Mulder's naked frame, he added, "I can see that you're in good shape." With that he tossed a towel at Fox and walked out of the room.

* * * * * * * * *

Part Two

Fox looked at the clothes that had been laid out for him by Rolf--a scarlet tunic, trimmed in gold with matching breeches. The bath had worked its magic on him. He was relaxed and more than ready to eat. Glancing over at the door that connected his room to Sirus' room, made him feel another kind of hunger. Mulder touched his growing erection, while he thought about the man that looked so much like Walter. "Idiot! You're acting like some oversexed teenager. Pull yourself together!" 

Rolf appeared at the door as Mulder finished buttoning his tunic. "Sire, if you're ready, please follow me to the dining hall."

"Yes, lead the way, Rolf. I'm starved," Mulder replied and then stopped. "Rolf?"

"Yes, mi'lord."

"Is Sirus married?"

"Married? I'm not sure I understand the word, Sire Fox."

"Married . . . Bonded . . . Hell, does he have a mate?"

"No, Lord Sirus has no mate," answered Rolf.

For some reason, Mulder smiled at this revelation.

Rolf continued, "Lord Sirus had a lover years ago. The young man was killed by a master Adept mage. Mi'lord Sirus fell into a deep depression that lasted for many months. Since that time, no one has graced his lordship's bed. These were Wendell's rooms."

"Wendell?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, Sire Fox. Lord Sirus' dead lover. Mi'lord has allowed no one to stay in these rooms since his lover's death. You are the first so invited," Rolf answered, giving Mulder a wink.

Mulder looked over at the door that led to Sirus' bedchamber. In the pit of his stomach a warm feeling bubbled at the thought of the man. Fox hastily snuffed out the desire that was growing, as he thought of Walter once again.

"I'm ready, Rolf. Lead on."

Mulder followed Rolf to the dining hall. As Mulder passed them, servants would stop and nod their heads in acknowledgment. The place was large. Rich, dark wood lined the hallways, while glittering light fixtures flooded the place with soft candle lighting. Portraits of men and women mixed with other paintings depicting what Mulder assumed was everyday life were placed in the middle of each hall section. Mulder was careful to observe all of this. He wanted to be able to explore this place without getting lost in it.

"The dining hall is at the end of this passage, mi'lord Fox," Rolf said, indicating a pair of doors.

Before the ornate doors to the dining hall were opened, Mulder sensed the presence of someone in the hall. Somehow, Mulder knew it was Sirus. How he knew this eluded him. Mulder just knew that the presence he felt in his mind was Sirus. He could feel the strength and magnetism of the older man as it touched his being. It felt like Sirus was somehow connected to him, and that Mulder was connected to Sirus.

Rolf opened the door and announced his arrival, "Sire Fox has arrived, Lord Sirus."

Mulder stepped into the room. His eyes were drawn to the table that filled its center. At the end of the table, sat Sirus. A smile graced his face, and Mulder thought he detected something else, but what? 

The room was large, but not so large as to feel uncomfortable. A fire blazed in the corner. Sirus stood as Fox was led to his side.

"Sit next to me, Fox," Sirus said, indicating the chair to his left.

"Thanks," Mulder replied, as he sat and allowed himself to sink into the richly stuffed chair.

As soon as Sirus had seated himself, servants entered caring trays of food. They placed the delicious smelling offerings on the table. Mulder's mouth started to water.

"You really know how to treat a guy," Fox said, scrutinizing the prepared treats hungrily.

Sirus laughed. "Do you mind if I dismiss the servants? I've always hated to eat while I was being watched."

"Oh, sure," Mulder answered, inhaling the aromas.

With a wave of his hand, they were alone. When the last servant had left, Sirus looked over at Fox and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat!"

Mulder didn't wait. He greedily filled his plate and began to devour the food. It was as if he hadn't eaten in days. "This stuff isn't half bad," he said as he took drink of the green liquid from his goblet. "What's this?"

"Novellian wine," Sirus answered. "It's rather potent, but I've tasted no other drink that could match its flavor."

"Not bad," Mulder replied, downing the contents of his goblet.

Sirus chuckled, "Easy, my friend, or I'll have to carry you back to your bedchamber."

"Would that be so bad?" Mulder blurted out before thinking.

The older man said nothing, instead his eyes froze on Fox.

"I'm sorry. That sounded so . . ."

"I took no offense, Fox."

Mulder felt the flush of heat redden his face again. Looking at Sirus, he noticed that the older man looked as if he were in a different place. A pained expression seemed to radiate from him.

"Are you thinking of Wendell?" 

Sirus lifted his gaze from the food he was playing with and locked his eyes on Fox. "Yes," was all he said.

Mulder's mind was flooded with feelings of pain and anger. The emotions were coming from Sirus. In surprise, Fox shook his head. How is this possible? Why am I feeling this man's emotions? It's almost like we are connected. But how?

As if in answer to Mulder's unspoken questions, Sirus answered, "Is it possible for a man, who has lost his soul-mate, to find another?"

"I'm not sure I understand," Mulder said confused.

"In due time, my dear Fox, you will."

After Mulder had finished his meal, Sirus ushered him to a room that Fox supposed was a den. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with may volumes of ancient books. Mulder took one and looked at it. The language was unfamiliar to him. Sirus offered him another glass of the Novellian wine. This time, Fox sipped it slowly. He enjoyed how it warmed him.

"You said that I had a gift. What did you mean by that?" Mulder asked as he finished the contents of his glass.

Pouring him another glass, Sirus answered, "You have been given the mage gift. With training, you can tap into the power that surrounds us, manipulate it and use it to serve you. It requires training. Without training, the power can turn on you, corrupt you, and then destroy you." 

Mulder's ears reddened from the effects of the wine. "Are you talking about magic?"

"In a sense, yes. But the gift is more than that. It's a responsibility to protect and to serve. I use it to protect the Queen and the Realm. There are many like me--like us--who find it our bounden duty to use our gift to protect the land we love."

Fox was beginning to get hot. His vision began to unfocus. The glass dropped from his hand and landed with a soft thud on the dark carpet. "I'm sorry. I think I'm a little tipsy."

"Don't worry, Fox," Sirus said as he bent over to pick up the glass.

As he did, Mulder noticed the birthmark on his right back shoulder as the tunic Sirus was wearing slid aside revealing it. The reddish mark was in the shape of a star, or so it had looked that way to Mulder when he had seen it on Walter. Fox gulped and choked. Trying to stand, he found he couldn't.

"Are you all right?" Sirus asked with concern.

"That mark on your shoulder."

"What about it?" Sirus asked.

"Walter has one just like it. My God, you are Walter!"

"No, Fox, I'm Sirus."

Mulder tried standing again, but his knees were like rubber. Sirus caught him as he began to fall. Cradled in the arms of the older man, Fox looked up into that handsome face. Reaching up, he pulled Sirus' mouth towards him. As warm lips touched his mouth, the effects of the wine overwhelmed Fox, and he lost consciousness.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mulder opened his eyes and found himself in bed. His head throbbed with a dull ache. The taste of the wine was still on his lips. As he slid his tongue over his parched mouth, he remembered the kiss. Shit! I kissed Sirus. As he began to replay the events that had occurred earlier in the evening, he also remembered the star birthmark. That's just too coincidental. Sirus has got to be Walter. At least in this place, he is. No light filtered in through the windows, casting the room in darkness. A soft, reddish glow came from the dying embers of the fireplace. The only sound Mulder heard was his own breathing. 

Allowing his eyes to wander to the door that led to Sirus' chamber, he noticed the faint glow of light shining through the crack under the door. Sirus must still be awake. At the thought of the other man, Mulder's groin began to ache with need. Sliding his hand towards his growing erection, Mulder was surprised to find himself naked. A smile crossed his face. Sirus must have carried him up to his room, undressed him, and put him to bed.

The more he thought of the other man, the more his head was filled with Sirus' presence. Allowing the feelings to wash over him, Mulder examined each emotion tied to the older man. With a start he sat upright in bed. You are Walter. The two of you are somehow one and the same. How he came to this knowledge was of no concern to him right now. All he wanted was Sirus. Mulder threw the covers off the bed and made his way to the door. With a need born of desire, he opened the it and walked into the other man's room.

A startled Sirus lay on top of his bed. As Fox slammed barged into the room, he sat up and eyed the naked man standing before him.

Before Sirus could react, Mulder had him pinned down and began to kiss him. Soon, both men were awash in a sea of passion. Mulder began to tug at the older man's tunic, and soon had it removed. Naked skin touched naked skin, and need beckoned to need.

Sirus looked at Fox and whispered to him, "I'm not Walter."

"I know," replied Fox, "and it doesn't matter anymore."

Taking Mulder into his arms, Sirus held him tightly. Slowly, he allowed his mouth and tongue to explore the younger man. His lips slid down Mulder's neck. Moments later as Sirus took Mulder's engorged erection into his mouth, Fox began to groan with pleasure. Thrusting his hips upward, Fox wanted the older man to take all of him. Sirus obliged.

As Sirus began to run his tongue over the tip of Mulder's penis, the younger man yelled out in ecstasy and began to orgasm. At the moment of climax, Fox felt the presence of Sirus in his mind, joining with him. It was as if Mulder's very soul had joined with the older man's at that instant. In all his life, Fox had never had such an experience. It was indescribable.

Afterwards, Sirus took Fox in his arms and gently kissed him.

"I felt . . ." Mulder began, but was cut off.

"You and I joined. We are bonded. I am yours,and you are mine. You are my love and will be for eternity."

Fox didn't understand exactly what Sirus meant, but he didn't have to. Something special had just happened, and, yes, in his soul, Mulder knew it was a joining of two people into one. It had felt so right, so perfect. "Sirus, I love you, and have always loved you."

"I know, Fox. And I have always loved you."

Mulder allowed his hands to explore Sirus. As he reached his lover's penis, he took it and began to caress it. "Sirus, I want you in me."

"As you command, my mate," the older man said as he slipped from bed and walked over to a chest-of-drawers. 

Coming back to bed, he spread Mulder's legs apart and began to probe for the younger man;s tight opening. Mulder winced as he felt a finger slide into him. Raising his hips, he impaled himself on the the invader. 

Sirus began to work the finger, stretching Mulder's opening gently. Fox inhaled deeply as he felt a second finger and then a third enter him. "Do it now," the younger man pleaded.

Placing the tip of his erection against Mulder's opening, Sirus began to slowly push himself inside the younger man. As Fox felt the large cock of his lover enter, a small jab of pain hit him. As he tensed, Sirus stopped and waited. Pain was consumed by pleasure, and Mulder lifted his knees towards his chest and drew the older man in.

Sirus began to thrust slowly, allowing Mulder to grow accustomed to him. But soon, his lunges became more urgent. At each downward movement, Sirus would lift Mulder off the bed. Fox clenched his muscles around his lover's shaft. Both men were lost in one single goal, to satisfy the other.

Fox had grown erect again. Sirus reached down, took Mulder's cock in his hand, and began to stroke it. The double sensation of Sirus being inside him, and having his penis massaged at the same time was almost more than Fox could handle.

With one last thrust, Sirus buried himself in Mulder and began to fill him with his fluid. At the same moment, Mulder's own cock began to shoot hot liquid over the older man's hand. Again, the feeling of Sirus touching his soul amplified the feeling.

Sirus collapsed on top of Mulder. Fox wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tightly. "I'll never let you go," he whispered into his lover's ear.

"Who said I want to leave?" Sirus asked.

Moments later, Fox fell asleep in his soul-mate's arms. As he was sleeping, Sirus looked down at him and kissed his forehead. "What the Gods have allowed to be joined, no one will ever sever my love." 

* * * * * * * * *

Mulder awoke with streams of sunlight dancing on his face. Stretching, he yawned and sat up in bed. The smell of sex still lingered on his body, bringing back memories of the previous night.

"Good morning, my love," Sirus greeted him standing in front of the window. "It promises to be a beautiful day."

"Well, last night was pretty damn beautiful."

The older man walked over to Mulder and took his face in his hands. He brushed his mouth across the younger man's lips. "It was a promise of more to come."

"That's one promise I intend to collect on," Fox said as he returned Sirus' kiss.

"What say we get cleaned up? We smell like two rutting bucks."

"Yeah, we are bit on the ripe side," Mulder replied as he got up.

"Rolf has already prepared the bath for us. By the way, the old man was very happy to see you asleep in my bed. By now the entire household knows that Lord Sirus has taken a lover."

Fox looked at him with alarm. No one had every known--except for Scully--that Walter and he were lovers. Now everyone in this place knew. He expected to feel panic, but instead he was surprised that he felt tranquil. "Did Lord Sirus take a lover?" he asked.

"No. Lord Sirus took a mate last night. What has transpired between the two of us is deeper and more lasting then just being lovers. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. We are life-bonded. There are some things that you must know about what being life-bonded means, and later, I will tell you."

"Is the bonding of men accepted here?" Mulder asked, fearing the answer.

"Accepted? Of course, it is as natural as life itself. In Krineland, we are enlightened. Oh, some still cling to the old ways, man must take woman for his mate--how else can the race continue. But, by and large the Holy Writ makes no such stipulation. You, mi'lord Fox, will be known as The Lord Sirus' bonded, equal to him in all things. Besides, as soon as everyone finds out that you have the gift, you will become also a Protector Mage of the Queen and Realm. Now, what say we wash up," he said, taking Fox by the arm and leading him to the bathing chamber.

Mulder allowed himself to be guided by Sirus. "What do I call you? I mean besides Sirus . . . since we are bonded . . . Where I come from there is no word to describe two of the same sex that are joined."

Sirus stopped and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "You call me your mate." Letting his hand touch Mulder's flaccid organ, he added, "I think that something needs my attention. It would be rude of me to ignore such a request."

* * * * * * * * *

As they were dressing, Sirus took a chest from a book shelf and opened it. Reaching in, he took out an object. Walking over to Fox, Sirus took his hand and slipped a ring onto one of his fingers. 

"The Mederian family signet ring. It signifies the wearer as being of the House of Mederian. Since you are my mate, as well as my equal, I wish you to wear it."

Fox looked at the ring. It was a silver band fashioned in the shape of a dragon. Two small rubies glistened where the dragon's eyes would've been.

Sirus held up his own hand, showing Mulder his signet ring, a match for the one that Fox now was wearing. "The dragon is the crest for the Mederian family."

The younger man continued to stare at the signet ring on his finger. "I'll wear it with pride," he said. "One question, though."

"Yes?"

"You mentioned a family . . ."

Sirus laughed, "My mother lives in the capital. You could say she serves the Realm in a leadership position. My father died in battle many years ago. Javis, my brother, lives with his wife and their six children in the ancestral home of his wife's family. Soon, you'll meet my mother. Let's go and have some breakfast and allow the servants to gawk at their lord's new mate."

"Okay. But I warn you, Sirus, I don't take kindly to being on display," Mulder said, allowing a smile to spread across his face.

As Sirus and Fox made their way to the dining hall, the older man asked, "Are you familiar with a sword?"

"What?"

"Can you use a sword?"

"No, but give me a gun and . . ."

"A gun?"

"Nothing, Sirus."

"We begin your training today. The new co-lord of the manor must be trained to defend himself. There are many dangers around us. Krineland has enemies, some that will stop at nothing to destroy the Realm. Since you are now a noble, and since you have the gift, it is important that you be trained in the ways of both combat and magic."

"You make it sound like we are at war, Sirus."

"In a way we are. Some of the border kingdoms are ruled by despots, who see Krineland as a prize worth killing for," the older man replied.

"Lord Sirus," a servant interrupted them.

"Yes."

"Your presence is required in the receiving hall immediately. A messenger from her most regal Majesty is awaiting you."

"Fox, I have to receive the harbinger of the Queen. Please, excuse me. I don't think it will take long. The dining hall is three corridors down. Keep to the inside and you'll find it."

"No problem," Fox said, watching Sirus disappear around a corner.

It was quiet in the corridor. The thick carpeting on the floor and the tapestries hung on the wall muffled most sound. Mulder made his way along the hall, making sure to keep to the inside. As he traversed a section of the hallway that was devoid of windows, he found himself straining to see in the semi-darkness.

Fox turned with a start. He was sure that he had heard someone behind him. But as he peered into the gloom, he saw nothing. Too bad they don't have electric lights, he thought to himself. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he continued on down the hallway. At the far end of the passageway, Mulder suddenly noticed a figure coming towards him. Must be one of the servants. As he got closer to the figure, he was able to discern that the shape was carrying something in its hand that reflected the little light that there was in the hall.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

"Your death, mi'lord Fox," snarled the figure.

Fox froze then, as he began to back up, an arm fastened itself around his throat, and he felt the sharp point of a knife pricking at his side. 

"Today, you die!" his captor hissed.

Instinct and training took over. Fox brought his elbow forcefully up into the rib cage of the man holding him. Not allowing the man any time to react, Mulder grabbed the hand that held the knife and bent it back. Mulder could hear the snapping of ligament and bone, as the man's wrist was wrenched out of its socket.

A wail of pain came from the attacker. Mulder was not deterred, bring up his knee, he rammed it forcefully into the groin of the man. The man doubled over and fell to his knees and, finally, onto the floor whimpering in pain.

Only a matter of seconds had passed. The other assassin came screaming at him, knife aimed at Mulder's heart. Fox threw himself onto the floor and rolled. Bringing his feet up, he caught the figure in the chest. The man crashed into the wall with a thud and slid down it unconscious. Fox got to his feet. His heart was beating so loudly that he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"Not bad, mi'lord," yelled a voice as two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him up. Standing in front of him, holding a sword, was a man dressed in black. "As my friend said, 'Today you die'."

Mulder struggled against the hands that held him. He felt a strange sensation come over him. His skin began to crawl, and then he felt energy ripping out of him and being hurled towards his captors. Fox saw them being tossed like rag dolls against the walls. Lifting up his hands, he noticed the ring. The ruby eyes were glowing. He looked around, at his feet were the unconscious bodies of his would be assassins.

"Fox," came the voice of Sirus from down the hall, "not bad, not bad at all. You've had training as a fighter."

Anger began to boil up in Fox, "You bastard, you mean this was all a rouse!"

"Yes," Sirus replied apologetically. "It was necessary to see how much training you needed. Trust me Fox, there are those who will want you dead."

"Hope we didn't hurt you, mi'lord Fox," said one of the men as he lifted himself up from the floor.

"No," snapped Fox.

Stalking towards Sirus, Fox shouted, "Someone could've gotten hurt . .."

Sirus took Fox in his arms and said, "These are dangerous times, and we must be prepared for anything. No place is safe, my love. Not even a man's own home. I think breakfast should be more than ready by now."

* * * * * * * * * 

After breakfast, Sirus took Fox outside. As he stepped into the bright sunshine, Mulder felt the crisp coolness of the morning air on his skin. Above in the azure sky, whispy clouds floated lazily by. In the light of day, the manor looked ancient and gothic. It reminded Mulder of the castles he had seen in England, stately and magnificent.

Sirus watched Mulder take in the view. Putting his arm around Fox, he said, "All this is yours now."

Mulder inhaled deeply, "Not bad for a city boy. All this belongs to you?"

"No. All this belongs to us," Sirus corrected him as he answered.

A woman approached them and bowed, "Mi'lords, Master Levus wishes that you should visit him this afternoon."

"Tell him, it will be so," Sirus answered. The woman bowed again, and retreated back down the path.

"Who's Master Levus?" Mulder asked.

Sirus squeezed Mulder's shoulder and answered, "He's the official trainer. Levus has trained many a fighter here at Ravensbrook. He wishes to get started on your preparation. There is no better swordsman in the whole Realm."

"Can't wait. So this Levus wants to turn me into one of the three Musketeers?"

"I don't . . ."

"If you think that I need to be trained in the use of a sword, so be it," Mulder replied. "What about the other training?"

"That I will take care of, Fox." Sirus answered. "We have time, what say I give you a brief tour of the grounds? Shall we start with the stables?"

"Lead on, mi'lord," Mulder smiled.

As they walked towards the stables, Mulder could smell the rich scent of hay mixed with horse dung. In actuality, the smell wasn't all that unpleasant. As they neared the front entrance of the barn, Myron, the old stable overseer, walked out and bowed.

With a smile on his face, he said, "Lord Sirus. Lord Fox. Let me offer my congratulations and wishes for a long bonding."

Fox could feel his face redden. "Uh, yes . . ."

"We thank you, Myron," Sirus interjected while smiling at Mulder's discomfort.

"How may I be of service, mi'lords?"

"I wish to have Fox see the stables," Sirus answered.

"Certainly. This way mi'lords," Myron gestured and walked into the barn.

The inside of the structure was surprisingly light and airy. Everything seemed to be in its proper place. In fact, Mulder was impressed by the cleanliness of the place. As they walked down the center aisle of the barn, the horses nudged their heads over the rails that kept them in their compartments. Fox stopped and rubbed the head of one of the horses, who neighed appreciatingly in return.

"Have you ridden much, Fox?" Sirus asked.

"No. In fact until yesterday, I never got close to a horse. Why do you ask?"

"Simple, you will have to learn how to ride one of these magnificent creatures."

"You're kidding, right?" Mulder asked, looking a little unnerved.

"Mi'lord Fox is not to worry," Myron interrupted, "Me and the boys will have you sitting on top of a mount in less than a fortnight."

"See Fox, there's nothing to worry about. Now, what say I introduce you to your steed," Sirus said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Fox allowed himself to be led to the last stall in the barn. In it stood a chestnut colored horse stomping its hooves. Mulder's eyes grew large as he noticed how big the horse was. 

"Oh boy! It's a giant one! Couldn't we start off with a smaller one first?"

Both Sirus and Myron laughed at Mulder's remark.

"This is Renegade, mi'lord Fox. He comes from a noble line of horse flesh that has served Ravensbrook well for years. He may look quite the rascal, but he's as gentle as a new born babe. Go on, mi'lord, touch him. Let him get to know your scent," the old man urged.

Fox walked over to the railing. The horse came to meet him. For a minute both man and horse looked one another over. Hesitantly, Fox reached up and rubbed the horses muzzle. Renegade lowered his head over the rail and rested the tip of his head on Mulder's shoulder.

"I believe Renegade approves of his new owner," Sirus proudly offered.

"Tomorrow, with your permission Lord Fox, we can begin your riding lessons," Myron said as he joined Mulder in rubbing Renegade.

"That will be fine," Mulder replied as he leaned over the railing and stroked Renegade's neck. "You be gentle on me," he whispered in the horse's ear.

"Thanks for the tour Myron."

"My pleasure mi'lords."

"What say I give you a tour of the gardens. They are rather pretty this time of year," Sirus said, leading Fox out of a side door.

Back outside in the bright sunshine, Fox was surprised at how much it had warmed up. Looking around at the large trees that shaded the path back to the manor house, Mulder noticed just the hint of red and yellow beginning to show in the leaves. Autumn. Just yesterday it was summer. Yesterday! Where did you go? Fox thought to himself. In actuality, he didn't much care anymore about yesterday. Fox found himself being quite content in the here and now.

The formal gardens were enclosed by a high natural fence of hedges. Once inside the privacy of the hedges, it was like the outside world was shut out. The exotic perfume of flowers in bloom hung heavily in the warm air. Mulder wasn't much for flowers, but even he was taken by the beauty of the gardens. Sirus led them to a bench that sat in the shade of a stately old tree.

"Sit for a while and just soak in the colors and scents," he said, pulling Fox down next to him. "I don't come here often, but when I do, it always impresses me."

"You're right about being impressed. This is one hell of a place."

"We're all alone here Fox," Sirus said drawing Mulder towards him.

"All alone?"

"Yes, not a soul will enter while we're in here," the older man whispered as he placed his lips on Mulder's.

The warmth of the sun, mixed with the beauty of the place, aroused Mulder. Moments later, Sirus and he were lost in the making of their own warmth.

* * * * * * * * * *

Later that day, Sirus took Fox to meet Master Levus. The trainer had his quarters in an old building that sat next to the stables. Windows ran along its sides, stretching from ground to the roof. The exterior had darkened with years of weathering. Stepping inside the building, a large rectangular room met Mulder's gaze. The smell of old leather and sweat permeated everything. Along the far wall hung weapons and shields of all descriptions. The place was empty.

"Many a Mederian has been trained in this building. I, myself, have spent many hours honing my fighting skill under the hawklike gaze of Master Levus. Heed Levus well, Fox. Your life may depend on what he teaches you," Sirus said, walking over to the wall and removing a wicked looking sword.

"Sirus, so you've decided to accompany your mate to his first session. What's the matter? Afraid that I'll bruise him?" a gray haired old man said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Levus, you old dog. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to have skewered you both. I thought I taught you better, Sirus," Levus chastised.

"Ever the teacher," Sirus laughed. "This is . . ."

"I know who this is," Levus said, holding up his hand to silence Sirus. "Lord Fox, a pleasure. Let's dispense with the pleasantries. I understand that you fought off four would be assassins this morning, using only your hands as weapons. Impressive, boy."

"Thanks," shrugged Fox.

"Don't thank me. Just because I said it was impressive, doesn't mean I was impressed. You'll have to earn my respect, mi'lord Fox."

Mulder began to feel uncomfortable. The old man was beginning to make him feel like a young foolish student back in college. "I . . ."

"You'll practice four hours each day. I'll take no excuses. I expect you here at eight each morning. Do I make myself clear, mi'lord?"

"Eight?"

"Eight sharp," Levus corrected.

As for you Sirus, you are not to accompany Fox to his training sessions. Is that clear?" Levus said, staring at Sirus.

"Very clear, Master Levus."

"Good. Now let's cover some basics. Ever held a sword, Fox?"

Mulder shook his head no.

"As I thought," sighed the old man. Levus walked over to the wall and removed a sword. Holding it in his hand, he walked over to Mulder. When he got within ten feet, he tossed the weapon at a startled Fox. Mulder caught the weapon in mid-air.

"Reflexes aren't too bad," snorted Levus. He then pulled his own blade from its scabbard and lunged for Mulder. Instinctively, Fox raised his own sword and stopped the blow that Levus leveled against him. 

"Excellent, Fox," offered the old trainer. "But, can you handle this . . ."

Master Levus, with a lightning quick move, dropped to one knee and lunged for Mulder's chest.

Instinct taking over, Fox jumped backwards, well outside the reach of the sharp blade.

"Not bad at all," Master Levus said as he secured his weapon.

Mulder's heart was pounding loudly. Sweat was dripping from his brow. This gray haired old man meant business.

"If both mi'lord's will excuse me, I've got members of the guard coming in for training." Pointing a finger at Fox, he added, "Eight sharp! Be late and I'll add two hours to your practice schedule." Turning to Sirus, the old man added, "I expect you here in the afternoons for your own training. Wouldn't want you to get soft relying solely on your mage gift, would we?"

"As you command, Master Levus," Sirus answered.

"Indeed! Now, get out of here!"

Fox replaced his sword on the wall and followed Sirus outside.

"Master Levus' bark is worse than his bite," Sirus offered.

"For an old man, he sure can wield a sword," Mulder added.

Sirus laughed and patted Fox on the shoulder. "We have one more stop to make."

"Where?"

"The family chapel. Holy Writ and tradition dictates that whenever a Lord takes a mate, the bonding must be sealed in front of the altar of the Gods."

"Well, we wouldn't want to break any traditions," Mulder offered. "Lead on mi'lord."

The chapel was a small building, nestled in a grove of trees. Ivy covered it sides, giving it a rustic look. Inside, there were eight rows of seats on either side of an aisle, which ran down the middle. Stained glass windows lined the side walls. The designs on the windows depicted dragons and warriors. In the knave stood a dark granite altar. Sitting on top of it was a lit candle in blue glass. An old book lay to one side of the sapphire flame. On the wall behind the altar a large window, showing a man with arms upraised and streaks of cobalt fire coming from his hands, framed the altar table. Mulder's eyes were drawn to the figure of the man displayed in the stained glass window. The man's eyes glowed red. Fox remembered how the eyes on his signet ring had glowed. All around him Mulder could hear the sounds of centuries telling their tales. The effect was hypnotic.

"Kneel with me in front of the altar," Sirus said, snapping Fox out of his daze.

As both men knelt, Sirus spoke, "Great Gods, Protectors of the people. We offer here our pledge of bonding to your keeping. Consecrate us as one. Combine our strength for your service. Join our thoughts." Sirus than took Mulder's hand in his own and lifted them up towards the blue flame. "Let the rings we both wear, signify our bonding."

A ray of blue light began to stream from the candle. It encircled the kneeling men. Mulder felt queasy. Looking over at Sirus, he gulped. Sirus' eyes were burning with fire. Turning away, he caught his own reflection in the polished dark marble of the altar. In shock, he noticed that his own eyes were twin pillars of flame.

The blue light touched the rings and melted into them. At that moment, Fox felt the presence of the other man in his mind. It was as though Sirus had become part of him. The Gods approve, Fox. We are joined as one. My thoughts are your thoughts, and your thoughts are my thoughts. You must now pledge your allegiance to the Gods and the Realm.

Mulder felt as if he were in a trance. Yet, he knew that what was happening was real. The feel of Sirus' hand on his own was proof enough. "I pledge allegiance to the Gods and the Realm," he said, meaning every word.

Deep inside himself, Fox felt the presence of his lover. He also felt the presence of something else, power. It gave him a sense of warmth and peace. He didn't pretend to understand what had just happened, but Mulder knew that something of great magnitude had occurred.

"Mi'lord Fox, the Gods have smiled on us this day. We now have to get you ready to be presented to Her Majesty and the rest of the Royal Court. But enough for today. What say we take a quiet supper in our rooms?"

Mulder shook his head no, "What say we skip the supper and get right to the dessert, mi'lord?"

* * * * * * * * *

Part Three

Weeks passed, and with the passing of time, autumn was slowly turning into early winter. The nights were cold and frosty. The northwind was blowing in colder weather and the hint of approaching snow. Mulder grew accustomed to being the lord of the manor. The memory of his early exsistence as Agent Fox Mulder was fading from his anamnesis as quickly as the withered and brown leaves fell from the trees. His training under Master Levus was progressing well. The old man was a hard task master, but the results he produced in Mulder were remarkable.

Sirus had undertaken Mulder's training in the mage craft himself. At first, Fox found it hard to concentrate. The more he tried to cast even the most simple of spells, the more he failed. His mate would not give up. Everyday, Sirus would explain how Mulder needed to tap into the energy that surrounded him. Once you tap into the raw power that is part of all living things, you will experience power at its purest. First, you must believe you can. Let the gift that lies within you guide you. Give yourself over to it, his lover had told him.

One day, while Mulder was trying to tap into the energy grid that surrounded him, his gift took over. Apparently, the time was right. Fox felt the gentle machinations of something deep inside himself, urging him to open up. Mulder lowered his guard. As he did, a swirling stream of pulsating power surrounded him. Placing his hand in the center of the stream, he began to drink in the power. Every fiber of his being felt alive. Concentrating on a fire spell that Sirus had taught him, Fox cupped his hands in front of him. Using the power that now flowed in him, a flame began to form that danced in his clasped hands. From that moment on, Sirus had little trouble in teaching Mulder the ancient art of his mage gift.

* * * * * * * * *

Mulder lay snuggled up next to Sirus in the warm bed. The sound of raindrops hitting the windows heralded a blustery day. The warmth of the older man's body felt good.

A knock on the door startled Sirus out of his dozing. Getting up, he slipped on a heavy robe and walked to the door. "Yes?" he said as he opened it.

"Sorry to disturb you Lord Sirus, but a messenger from the Royal Court is waiting for you in the reception room."

"Thank you. Please, tell our guest that I'll be down in a few minutes. See to his comfort." Sirus said, closing the door. Walking back to the bed, he bent down and kissed Mulder. "I think that you should be with me when I receive the Queen's messenger."

"Do I have to. It's cold . . ."

"Yes," Sirus said, playfully running his hands through Mulder's hair.

"All right," Fox said, slipping out from under the warmth of the heavy bed coverings.

Ten minutes later, both men entered the reception room. At their approach, the messenger bowed. "Greetings from her most regal Majesty Soeil the Third. She bids her blessings on your union and expresses her pleasure at the good fortune that the Gods have allowed you Lord Sirus. Lord Fox, her Majesty is anxious to meet you."

"That's it?" Fox whispered to Sirus.

Sirus looked at him and shook his head, no. 

The messenger walked over to a table and picked up a flat, metal box. He handed it to Sirus, and bowed.

"You may wait in the anteroom. If you are in need of anything, ask any of the staff," Sirus said.

The messenger bowed again, "As you wish, Lord Sirus. I await your reply." Turning, he bowed to Mulder and left.

Fox looked at the container. It didn't have any noticeable place to be opened. There was no keyhole or button to push. In fact, the box looked like it was one seamless piece of metal. "Okay, how does it open?"

"Like this," Sirus said, chanting a spell while placing his left palm on the box. The box glowed and then separated into two halves.

"How . . . Never mind. I should have guessed, it's been magically sealed."

Sirus took out a parchment that had a wax seal on it. "The Queen's seal," he said as he began to unroll the paper. "Granlyn has declared war on the Realm. Agents of the Queen have uncovered a plot to assassinate as many Protector Mages as possible. Mercenaries have infiltrated the country. Already four mages have been killed. The Queen requests my, our, presence as soon as the weather allows."

"War?"

"Yes war, Fox. I'll write the Queen that we'll be at Court in two weeks time."

"I think I'll go to Master Levus and get my training out of the way. You can tell me about this Granlyn and whatever else when I return," Mulder said, walking towards the door.

"I'll be waiting," Sirus replied.

The walk to the training center was wet and cold. The sky was an angry gray. Mixed with the large raindrops, Mulder noticed an occasional snowflake. The wind was fierce and cut through his outer garments as though they didn't exist. Fox ran most of the way, getting out of the mess was upmost on his mind.

Closing the door behind him, Fox shouted, "Master Levus?" The only reply Mulder heard was the wailing of the wind as it picked up in intensity. He walked over to the weapon's wall and took his favorite sword. It felt as natural in his hand now as if it had always belonged there. A sound from behind startled him. "Levus is that you?" Still no answer. Mulder walked over to the practice dummy and began to warm up his sword arm with jabs and lunges.

Mulder stopped. Someone was watching him. No, someones were watching him. This must be another one of Levus' tests. Fox began to study the dark nooks and crannies of the old building. Over to one side he noticed movement. He began to walk towards the movement, sword ready. From the ceiling, he heard a feral yell as two figures dropped to the floor in front of him.

The would be attackers wasted little time. They charged him. Mulder waited until they were directly in front of him before he fell to the ground and rolled out of the way. Like a cat, he was on his feet and kicking one of the figures in the back, sending him crashing into a wall.

Before Fox could move out of the way, Mulder was surprised by the sound of feet running towards him. Damn, I forgot the ones hiding in the shadows. A look of surprise, which turned to puzzlement, crossed his face as one of the swordsmen, lunged for him and brought the sharp edge of his sword across Mulder's shoulder.

Fox yelled in pain. The place where the sword had torn into his flesh, a bright red stain was spreading.

Without thinking, Mulder swung his sword to his right and caught one of his assailants in the gut. Falling to the ground, clutching the gaping wound, the attacker uttered a curse and then lay still on the floor as a pool of blood formed around him.

The training that Master Levus had inflicted on him took over. Yelling, Fox charged the three men, taking them by surprise. Before they could react, one more lay dead. His head severed from his neck.

Mulder spun around and held up his sword just in time to deflect a blow from the taller of the two remaining assassins. The smaller of the two took a dagger from his belt and hurled it at Fox. Jumping sideways, the dagger missed its intended mark, his heart, but instead embedded itself in his thigh.

Blinding streaks of pain wracked Mulder's body. Limping he turned and faced his challengers. "You sons-of-bitches! You want me, come and get me!" he screamed.

Unable to move, they had him down on the floor. Mulder looked up into the face of his attackers. Just as one of them was preparing to plunge his sword into him, an arrow buried itself in his eye. Blood began to spurt from the wound and the man fell on top of Mulder twitching.

The battle cry of a warrior suddenly echoed around him. Looking over to the side, Fox saw Sirus hack the arm off the last of the assailants. As the man screamed, Sirus plunged his sword through him. The screams stopped.

Sirus rushed up to Mulder and pulled the corpse off him. Picking Fox up in his arms, he rushed out the building and ran towards the manor house. The rain had turned to snow. It felt good hitting Fox in the face. Mulder felt tired. He closed his eyes and blackness fell all around him.

* * * * * * * * *

Lord Sirus stood over the bed where Mulder lay. It had been two days since the attempt on Mulder's life. Since that time, Fox had lain in a deep sleep. He had lost a lot of blood, but the Healer had promised the young man would make a full recovery. His body is in a state of shock, the Healer had said. Sirus refused to leave Mulder's side. He hadn't left the confines of the bedroom, and didn't intend to until he had his lover back.

Outside, a raging blizzard had developed. Everything was covered with a deep blanket of white. The windows were etched with a light glaze of frost. A crackling fire kept the room fairly comfortable. Sirus sat and worked at reading a book. He had read the same page for over an hour now.

As the clock chimed two in the morning, Mulder stirred. Sirus went to his side and touched his forehead. No signs of fever, a good sign. The young man's body began to quiver; Fox opened his eyes. His normally beautiful eyes were ablaze with fire. Fox reached out and grabbed the older man's hand. As he did, Sirus felt himself falling into the very depths of his lover's soul. There in the swirling fogs of time, he met his mate's former love, Walter.

The two, Walter and Sirus, stood gazing at one another. Then Walter reached out and touched Sirus' heart. At that moment, Sirus had an epiphany. Great Gods, we are one and the same. How? Out of the mists, a voice like that of thunder answered his question. All things are possible with the Gods. As there are countless millions of stars in the heavens, so are there countless millions of possible realities. Who you see before you is but one of the possibilities.

Sirus reached out and touched his mirror image. As palm pressed to palm, the memories of both men joined and became part of the other. Finally, Sirus understood. Understanding brought peace. He was Walter Skinner, and the other man was Lord Sirus. They were one and the same and had always been so. 

The fogs receded and Sirus found himself back in the bedroom. Fox was asleep once more. "I understand now, Fox. You and I have been destined since the beginning of time. Even though we existed in different places and times, the Gods brought us together. Love calls to love, fate to fate. Your Walter loved you deeply, and your new Walter, me, will love you no less." 

Sirus curled himself around the sleeping form of his mate. Putting his arms around Fox protectively, he held him. Sleep finally came.

The older man was awakened by a gentle touch. Opening one eye, he looked up to see Fox peering down at him.

"It about time you got up," Fox said while sliding his hand down Sirus' chest and towards his groin.

Sirus reached up and pulled Fox towards him. "Glad to see you finally decided to rouse yourself. Do you know it's been three days since you graced me with your smile?"

Mulder laid his head on his lover's chest. "The last thing I remember was fighting for my life. Then a knife . . ." he stopped and touched the bandaged wound. "You saved me. How did you know?"

"You forget we are connected. I felt your pain when the sword cut into your shoulder. I raced to you as quickly as I could."

"I'm glad you showed up when you did. Another second and . . ."

"Hush, my love. It's over for now." Sirus said softly. Changing the subject, he continued, "Levus is damn proud of you. You managed to dispatch three of the attackers yourself. 'Fine bit of swordsmanship,' Levus has proudly informed everyone. I fear this is only the beginning, Fox. We must be ever on guard."

"I hate to admit it, but something took me over. I felt like a well primed fighting machine."

"It was the gift. Magic is fine, but sometimes it best serves us by heightening our senses. When magic fails, the sword prevails," Sirus chuckled.

"What say we forget about swords and magic for a little while. I'd rather concentrate on a different kind of blade right now," Fox grinned, taking Sirus' growing erection into his hand. "I bet with a little magic . . ."

Sirus cut him off as his he covered his lover's mouth with his own.

* * * * * * * * * *

The snow lay deep and cold all around them. Big flakes kept drifting from a never ending gray sky. Sirus and Mulder were on their way to the capital city of Krine. Clouds of warm air escaped their mouths with every breath. To call the weather cold and bleak was an understatement. Keeping their heads down, the horses trudged on at a slow pace. It seemed to Fox that they were wary of leaving the road and getting lost in the ever deepening white dunes. Sirus had informed Fox it would take at least six days journey, maybe longer if the weather worsened.

To insure their safety, Sirus had decided against an escort. Any potential attackers would be looking for an entourage traveling to the capital, not two men dressed as peasants leading a couple of pack mules. The older man had insisted that they avoid the public inns along the roadway until they got much closer to Krine. Out here in the hinterlands, safety was usually assured in isolation. 

As for the use of magic to keep them warm, Sirus warned against its use. Whenever magic was used, a ripple resulted. The disturbances could and would lead anyone searching right back to them. 

"We can't even use some magic to generate a little heat in our tent?" Mulder had asked.

Shaking his head, Sirus had answered. "The amount of magic needed to generate heat is insignificant. You needn't worry, Fox. You won't be freezing your ass off this time."

"Good. I kind of like my ass the way it is, thank you."

Sirus was a hard task master. They got up at the crack of dawn and only stopped when necessary. At night, Fox had to remind his mate that both the animals and he were tired. Upon finding a location that was off the main path and well hidden, usually in a fir grove, the animals were the first things taken care of. Fox gave each animal a warm mush to eat, while Sirus erected their enclosure. After the animals had been taken care of, both men set about taking care of their own needs.

Fox was getting sick of dried meats and fruits. "I can't wait for some real food," he said while trying to eat a piece of meat that reminded him of plastic.

Inside their tent the warmth from the blue mage flame kept the cold at bay. To keep from using too much magic to fuel the flame, the two men lay huddled under blankets together. This part of the trip was Mulder's favorite. He loved basking in the warmth of Sirus.

On the third day of their journey, Fox asked Sirus to explain why Granlyn was so intent to wage war on Krineland and why the killing of the Protector Mages was part of the plan.

"Granlyn was once a staunch ally of the Realm," Sirus started, "but many years ago, a powerful mage became ruler of Granlyn. Instead of working for the power, he forced the power to work for him. Slowly, his lust began to corrupt him. Using his powers, he sent evil creatures into Krineland, hoping to subjegate it. What he didn't reckon on was the response of the Protector Mages. They thwarted him on every turn. Finally, in a rage, the Granlynean self-appointed ruler led an army into Krineland. The fighting was bloody, and many brave warriors lay dead on either side. Combining their magical strength, the Protector Mages confronted and defeated the Granlynean forces. The corrupt ruler was banished into the nether plains. Peace was restored. Three winters ago, Mofaustus was somehow freed from his dimensional prison . . ."

"And let me guess, he was pissed-off and ready to exact vengeance," Mulder interrupted.

"I believe that pretty well sums it up, Fox," Sirus agreed.

"So he thinks that if he kills all the Protector Mages, Krineland will be ripe for the picking."

"I fear so. Already, reports are reaching the Queen that troops are massing on our borders. It is inevitable that war will darken the land once again."

"One thing bothers me, Sirus," Fox said.

"And what is that?"

"Why send mercenaries to kill me?"

"Not only to kill you, Fox, but also me. You possess the gift, any mage with a modicum of the gift can tell you that you are destined to become a powerful mage in your own right."

Silence settled over the two entwined men. Mulder finally broke the stillness, "This Mufastus had better watch out. If he thinks that he can mess you or with Krineland, he's got another surprise coming. Fox Mulder don't take no shit off anyone. I want you to speed up your training of me. Lord Mulder will not become a stone hanging around the neck of his mate."

Sirus stared at Fox in the darkness of the tent. The red flames in his lover's eyes burned fiercely. For a minute, Sirus shuddered. He felt sorry for anyone foolish enough to challenge those flames.

* * * * * * * *

The next day, the sun peeked out from behind the snow laden clouds long enough to cast its blinding presence on the land. With the sun, the surrounding plains took on whimsical look. Everything sparkled and shone with translucent beauty. Mulder's mood soared as the warm rays of the sun kissed his cold skin. But then as quickly as the sun had appeared it disappeared behind a wall of dark, threatening clouds. 

As if trying to outdo the golden rays of the sun, snow began to fall again, heavier than at any other time during their journey. The north wind howled mercilessly, swirling snow everywhere. Fox had trouble seeing Sirus in front of him.

"Sirus!" Mulder shouted trying to raise his voice above the wind. "Don't you think we'd better stop? I think we're in for one hell of a storm!"

The horse carrying Sirus stopped, allowing Mulder to catch up with it. Start watching for a suitable place for us to stop. I fear this storm will not abate for some time, Mulder heard his mate speaking in his mind. Everytime Sirus chose to communicate in this manner with Fox, it tended to amaze him. The feeling of having Sirus so intimately connected with him was strangely comforting. 

We'd better find shelter soon. I feel like a piece of ice, Mulder replied, as easily as if he had spoken the words instead of just thought them.

In the distance, the blood curdling wail of an animal pierced the curtain of heavy snow. A mage beast! Sirus' unspoken words shouted in Mulder's mind. As I feared, the magic of Mufastus is reaching well within the Realm. Somehow, he has breached the protective shielding that surrounds the Krineland. He has gotten stronger!

Without warning, Mulder's horse reared back on its hind feet and whinnied in fear. Fox was not prepared for the horse's action. He was tossed off like a rag doll, landing soundlessly in a snow drift. 

Stay down! Mulder heard Sirus' yell in his mind.

Mulder felt fear in the pit of his gut. Looking around, he tried desperately to peer through the blinding white wall that shrouded his vision. The stench of rotting flesh assaulted his senses, causing him to gag. "Shit!"

Mage beast, Fox! Only magic can kill it! his mate's words broke through Mulder's fear. Mulder heard the crackle of mage lightning and saw the bluish streak it left as it sliced through the icy curtain, racing towards its victim.

Mulder threw his hands over his ears as the creature howled in pain and then anger. A calm, such as before a storm, descended around them. The snow stopped as suddenly as it had started. Fox looked in horror towards Sirus. His lover lay on the snow, lifeless. He wasn't dead; Mulder could still feel his presence. Towering above him was the mage beast. Its fangs were exposed, dripping with saliva. Where Sirus' mage lightning had struck, a gaping, bleeding wound had been left behind. 

The thing stood on its hind legs and emitted a howl of triumph, the claws on its forefeet ready to tear its prize to shreds. Just as it prepared to sink those talons through its fallen prey, it noticed Fox standing. 

Mulder stood, facing the monster. Fire had consumed his eyes, and anger filled his soul. Lifting his arms, he drew on the energy that surrounded him, and like a conduit, he hurled it in the form of a blinding, blue streak at the creature. As the force of the energy bolt struck the mage beast, it stumbled backward. Before it hit the ground, its body exploded, showering the surrounding area with pieces of its flesh and blood.

Fox ran to his mate. "Sirus! Sirus!" he shouted, and he knelt next to his lover and took him in his arms.

Sirus began to stir. In a few minutes he was at himself enough to stand. Looking at the snow that was stained pink with the dead creature's blood, he turned his eyes towards Fox. "You did this?"

"When I saw the thing standing over you, ready to rip you to shreds, I couldn't let that happen. I felt the power inside me begin to come to life. The next thing I knew, I was hurling a bolt of lightning at the creature, and well . . ."

"You saved my life," Sirus said.

"Only repaying the debt, mi'lord," Fox answered while he brushed snow off his lover's face.

The blizzard, which had stopped, began to rage again. "We need shelter. I saw what looked like an old barn over there," the older man said.

The structure was ancient, but intact. Inside, it was in surprisingly good shape. A fireplace stood at one end. Piled near it was a goodly supply of fuel for burning. Minutes later, a roaring fire began to send its warmth throughout the old building. With the warmth, Mulder's spirits began to lift. 

Fox sat in front of the hearth and watched the flames dance. Like graceful ballet dancers, the tongues of fire would leap and twist and pirouette. The heat from the crackling fire embraced him almost like a lover, warming him deep inside. With knees pulled up under his chin, Mulder became lost in the fiery waltz.

Outside, Sirus stood looking up at the sky above him. The snow had stopped. Stars peeked out from behind receding clouds. Low on the horizon, Demos, the smaller of the moons, appeared in a muted blaze of silver glory. Its soft, lustrous light made everything shimmer. Eyes fastened on the heavens, he watched as the reddish-orange larger moon, Zoran appeared. The halo of its more muted light acted to frame its smaller mate. To Sirus, the combination of the two celestial bodies reminded him of lovers. Working together in harmony, each complimented the other.

The cry of a screech owl brought Sirus' attention back. He was cold. Turning, he entered the old structure. Closing the door behind him, Sirus invoked a spell of shielding around it. No man or beast would surprise them as they slept. The shield, tuned to Sirus, would let him know the instant something posing any danger came near.

The air inside the structure was warm. The light produced by the fire threw wildly moving shadows everywhere. Sirus's gaze fell on Fox. The younger man was deep in thought, peering into the leaping flames. In the recesses of his soul, Sirus felt such depth of emotion that it made him shiver. Warmth, love, and strength welled up in him, as he continued to gaze at Fox.

"What are you thinking about, Fox?" Sirus asked, as he broke the spell that had held him transfixed on his lover. 

Mulder stirred, "Not really, the heat from the fire just feels so damn good."

The older man came and sat next to Mulder. Nothing was said for a few minutes, and the flames of the fire reflected in both their eyes. Sirus turned toward his mate, "It's clearing outside. The storm is over, at least for now."

"Good," Fox replied. "I'm getting sick of snow."

Sirus laughed, "Winter has just started. I can assure you that there will be many more days filled with snow."

"As long as I don't have to be outside in the cold stuff, it'll be all right. How close are we to Krine?"

"Two day's ride at the most," Sirus answered.

"Can't wait," Fox said, returning his gaze to the fire.

Sirus moved closer to his lover and placed an arm around his shoulders. "It's late. We've had one hell of a day. What say we make our bed and sleep?"

"You're right about the hell part," Fox said. "As far as sleep, you can do that after our magic lesson."

"Magic lesson? This late?" the older man asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Fox slid his hand over his lover's thigh. "Yeah, I said magic," he smiled.

Understanding dawned on Sirus. "Oh, I see," he whispered, pulling his lover towards him. For next few hours, both lay curled in the other's arms. After making love, both fell asleep.

As the two spent lovers lay curled up in each others' arms, a cold wind began to blow outside. Like a wolf looking for its prey, it began to howl. Inside, Fox began to dream. 

Mulder found himself walking in a place that was devoid of any light. He saw nothing. A cold, hopeless feeling swept over him, causing him to sink into a deep depression. Voices, yes voices, like the soft fluttering of sparrows' wings, drifted out of the blackness, urging him ever forward.

"Who are you?" Fox asked.

The utterances that were beckoning him made no attempt at answering his question. Yet, they never relented in their effort to keep him moving.

Without warning, the tenebrous surroundings Fox found himself in became a luminescent fog. Tendrils of ethereal mist wrapped themselves around him, pulling him ever onward. Mulder made no attempt to dislodge himself from the vaporous fingers that had clutched him. Instead he knew that he must let them lead him. Where? Fox had no idea; he just knew that he must allow them to guide him.

Without any time to react, Mulder found himself hurled out of the mists and onto a great sandy plain. Around him on three sides rose the reddish fingers of mountains straining towards the sky. In the cloudless sky above, huge carrion birds, more than he could count, circled. A smell washed over him like a huge tidal wave. Fox felt the contents of his stomach rise to the back of his throat. As the stench of death and decay increased, he began to vomit. When Mulder was spent, he lay curled up in a ball, sweat covering his entire body.

With gentleness, the voices began to caress him, urging him to his feet.

"Look," they whispered in his ear. "Look and learn."

Struggling to stand, Fox stared out across the great barren expanse before him. In the distance, he saw an army marching towards him. 

"They come to destroy the very fabric of existence," echoed the misty tongues in his mind. 

"Who are they? Whose existence will they be . . ."

"Forces of true evil that wish only to fill the land with destruction. They are the army of Mufastus marching on Krine. They must be stopped!"

Fox was overwhelmed by the size of the approaching army. Straining to see, he felt his body rising from the ground. Startled, he felt himself changing. Where once his arms were, now wings covered with flame red feathers beat at the air, propelling him up into the ice blue sky. Soon, he was soaring above the enemy. Their number was legion, covering the whole face of the plain. The standards being carried in front of them depicted a clenched hand holding a bloody sword. The faces of the marching soldiers were devoid of any features. A tremor shook Fox. Flapping his wings, he flew onward. In the middle of the approaching maelstrom, his eyes were drawn to a figure riding a gray steed. Wearing a robe of iridescent black, the spectral image gave off an aura of power.

"That is he, who leads the army of death," the voices spoke. "Beware Mufastus! He has tasted the power of evil."

Mufastus stopped his horse. Raising his face, he looked up at Fox. 

Fox saw him lift his arm into the air. Pointing a finger directly at him, Mufastus discharged a streak of power that hit Mulder in the chest.

Screeching in pain, Fox felt himself falling like a shooting star towards the ground. As his body smashed into the sand and rock, he found himself at the spot he had first noticed the approaching horde.

"He means to kill you." the voices said. 

Before Mulder could react, he found himself in the midst of battle. Around him lay the fallen corpses of both armies. Cries of agony rose over the din of combat.

"You!"

Fox turned. Without any doubt, he knew who had called him. Standing no more than a few feet from him, the black clad demon, Mufastus, bellowed at him.

"You think to stop me!" the evil one laughed.

Mulder said nothing. He watched as the other man began to come closer. Something inside Fox began to stir, to come to life. A searing heat tore through him. It caused him no pain, but instead gave him a heady sense of power. Those around him cowered away. He heard one of the men say, "The flame of the Gods encircles him!"

Mufastus sent a bolt of mage lightning towards Mulder. Instinctively, Fox raised his arms. Flames shot out of his hands and raced to meet the lightning. In a blinding explosion, both were gone.

A scream of anger came from the demon. Mufastus pointed his finger at Mulder and discharged balls of green light at him. As they raced for Fox, they turned into hideous creatures that displayed rows of razor sharp teeth. 

Fox lifted both hands into the air. A wind began to blow that increased in intensity until it was a howling gale. The wall of wind slammed into the creatures, sending them crashing to the ground. 

Giving Mufastus no time to react, Fox sent a red streak of flame towards him. The flames reached the demon and ensnared him. Screaming in rage, Mufastus seemed to vanish into the air.

A pulsating sound, like that of a heart beating, began to reverberate in Mulder's ears. Its rhythm became more urgent with every passing second. The sounds of battle came to a halt as time stopped. Soldiers, in the throes of combat, hung suspended like puppets. Their frozen expressions were grotesquely lined with the ravages the war. Still the beating of a heart continued, getting louder and louder.

"Beware! What seems to have been sent to the Gatherer of Souls still lives!" the voices warned Mulder.

All sound stopped. The weight of the silence draped itself around Fox like a heavy winter blanket. Through his flame kist eyes, he saw the land before him begin to turn into a bubbling liquid. Out of the quagmire began to rise a hideous dragon. Green slime dripped out of its mouth mixing with the emulsion on the ground below it. Where the muck lay, the land screamed out in pain. As the monster towered before him, Mulder saw that in its forearms it clutched the standard of Krineland.

"See the true face of the evil one," whispered the voices.

Mulder raised his head. The dragon stood at least five men's heights above him. Its black scales appeared to be razor sharp. Then Mulder noticed the thing's eyes. They were devoid of any light. To look into them was like looking into the bowels of hell. Utter and complete malevolence came from the monster. 

For one brief moment, Mulder allowed fear to grip him. But, as quickly as the fear touched him, he felt the intense heat of fire surrounding it, consuming it.

The dragon glared at Mulder. "Little man!" it roared. "I will not be stopped by the likes of you!"

Mulder stood his ground. The tail of the monster was twitching from side to side. Needle-like protrusions hung dangerously from it. He searched for a weak area on the dragon's massive body, but found none that were obvious.

"The eyes," the voices shouted.

As if it heard the voices, the creature opened its mouth and spewed out steaming liquid towards Mulder. Fox flung himself to one side to avoid being hit. The place where the slime landed burst into flames. 

In response, Mulder sent two flames of fire toward the thing. Catching it in mid-chest, the dragon absorbed the blaze.

"Is that the best you can do?" it taunted him.

Fox remained unfazed. With fire burning in his eyes, he hurled a bolt of white energy at the dragon's feet. As the massive discharge hit, it knocked the monster to the ground. The sound of its massive body hitting sent shockwaves everywhere.

Roaring, it sprang to its feet and returned the assault with a volley of its own. Mulder was caught by surprise. The energy bolts hit his shielding, knocking him to the ground. The dragon, sensing Mulder's momentary disorientation, raised its tail and prepared to pierce its enemy's body.

The cry of a warrior mage startled the creature. Out of the shadows, Sirus appeared. Using all the mage skills he possessed, he attacked the beast.

Fox raised himself up. Sirus had distracted the dragon long enough for him to regain his senses. In horror, Mulder watched as the creature whipped its tail from behind and caught Sirus. The force of the impact sent Sirus crashing into a wall of rock. Like a rag doll, the older man fell down onto the blood stained ground. 

Mulder raced over to him. Kneeling next to him, he held his mate's body in his arms. Blood trickled from Sirus' nose and mouth.

Fox jumped to his feet and yelled. Running towards the dragon, he lifted his arms. Two liquid towers of fire had replaced them. Taking aim, he flung them at the monster's eyes.

The dragon could only roar in terror as the first of the flaming arrows found its mark. In agony it bellowed as the fire penetrated first one eye then the other. Staggering, it fell to the ground thrashing. Fire seared every part of its body.

Fox removed his sword. Jumping onto the flailing body of the dragon, he managed to raise his weapon into the air. "Guide the sword, oh Gods!" he shouted as he plunged the sharp blade into the creature. Blood began to spurt from the wound . . .

"Fox! Fox wake up! You're having a dream," Sirus was shouting as he held Fox in his arms.

Mulder opened his eyes. Seeing Sirus, he grabbed him. "It was a dream. Thank the Gods."

Brushing the wet hair from off his lover's face, Sirus looked into the eyes that danced with fire. Something had changed in Fox. The Gods had touched him with their power, but why? 

Sirus pulled Fox closer to him. The fire had died down, casting the old barn into deep darkness. Huddled underneath the blankets, Mulder shook as his mind replayed the events of the dream. The strong arms of Sirus held him securely. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the younger man was able to tell his mate about the nightmare. Sirus listened intently, keenly aware that the Gods had chosen his lover.

"I thought the dragon had killed you," Mulder managed to say. "I don't know what came over me. A feeling of power filled me. All I understood was that it had hurt you, and that I would make it pay. Anger at what it had done to you guided me. Without thinking, I hurled all my mage power at the dragon. When I saw it fall, I jumped on top of the thing. Drawing my sword, I plunged it into the creature. That's when you woke me up."

The older man brushed Mulder's face. The warmth of Sirus' body, wrapped protectively around Fox, had managed to replace the tension that had wound itself tightly around the younger man. 

For a long time, Sirus said nothing. His mind worked to extract the meaning of Mulder's dream. Enfin, he spoke, "The Gods have blessed you with the gift of prophecy. The only thing you must remember about seeing the future is that what you see is only a representation of what can be. It does not mean that certain things can't be changed in your vision. Overall, the perception stands. However, the details can be and often are altered. There will be a war, that much is certain. How that war ends depends on many things." Sirus then tightened his hold on Fox, "As for my death, it wasn't certain. All you saw was . .."

Mulder cut him off, "All I saw was your unconscious body, bleeding! If you think that I will allow you to get killed, you can damn well forget that. Dragon or no dragon, Gods or no Gods, I'm not going to let you get hurt. End discussion!"

Sirus lay in silence. He finally replied, "Mi'lord Fox, have I permission to speak?"

The younger man chuckled, "Yes, mi'lord Sirus."

"When we get to Krine, the Queen and her cadre of seers will be interested in your vision. It seems that the Gods have chosen you as their oracle. As for anything else, I think that can be left open to interpretation, my love. I believe it best if we both get some sleep now," Sirus said, placing a kiss on Mulder's lips.

Fox returned his lover's kiss. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep safely in Sirus' arms.

* * * * * * * * *

Part Four

During the night as they slept, gray clouds pregnant with snow covered the sky once again. Upon awakening, they were greeted with the howling of a blizzard. Looking outside, Sirus had a worried expression on his face.

"I can't see more than a couple of arms's lengths in front of me. Travel will be treacherous."

"It can't be any worse than it's already been," Fox replied. "I say we press on."

"You're right, Fox. The Queen is awaiting us. Plus, staying here only makes us easier targets. I'll use my mage sight to keep us on the road. With vigilance, some help from the Gods, and a little luck, we should be okay."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Mulder asked.

They had been riding for hours. Mulder's hands were numb. What little feeling he had in his feet had long ago left him. The cold had penetrated every fiber of him. Sirus had insisted that they stop every hour or so to warm up. A worthy ambition, but one that was fruitless. In this white, frozen hell, warmth had become only a distant memory. 

Fox lifted his head and strained to see in front of him. Finally, his eyes locked on the figure of Sirus. His mate was covered in white. The sight reminded Mulder of a snowman. He began to laugh. 

Care to tell me what's so funny? Being that I believe every part of me has frozen, I can't seem to find any humor in this. Sirus' voice filled Mulder's mind.

Mulder laughed all the harder. From one of his eyes, a warm tear began to make its way down his face. A second later it stopped, frozen. Sirus stopped his horse and allowed Fox to catch up to him.

I'm sorry. It's the damn cold! Turning his head for a better look at the older man, Mulder stopped laughing. If he hadn't known that the figure before him was Sirus, he wouldn't have recognized him. Every part of him was covered with snow. The only part of his lover's body not blanketed with snow, was his eyes. Their fire still burned hot.

We had better stop for shelter. Sirus mind spoke to him. 

I think we'd better, Frosty. We wouldn't want any of your important body parts to freeze. Mulder returned.

Frosty?

I'll explain later,Mulder replied.

Working quickly to avoid freezing, they soon had erected a couple of shelters, one for the animals and one for them. Inside the shelter, Sirus quickly warmed the place using mage flames.

"Aren't you afraid of using too much magic?" Mulder asked, rubbing his hands trying to restore some feeling.

"No, we're less then a day's ride from Krine. Care to tell me who this Frosty is?"

Mulder launched into a quick explanation. Sirus cocked his head to one side indignantly, feigning insult.

"You know, I haven't been this cold in . . . hell, I've never been this cold," Mulder said as his teeth chattered.

The older man looked at Fox. The snow covering him was beginning to melt. "Get out of those clothes."

"What?"

"I said, get out of those clothes."

"It's cold," Fox complained, refusing to remove any of the garments that covered him.

Sirus reached over and began to undo his lover's clothing. "The snow is melting. You need to get out of those wet, cold clothes."

"Fine, under once condition," Mulder demanded.

"What would that be?" Sirus asked suspiciously.

"Get out of yours also."

Wasting little time, Sirus began to remove his own damp clothing. Minutes later, both men lay pressed together under warm blankets trying to thaw. Their shared warmth began to defrost their frozen bodies.

"I thought you said that your body parts had frozen," Fox asked.

"Yes, I did," Sirus answered.

"Well, I think I've found a part that survived," Mulder whispered sliding his mouth down his lover's body. . .

* * * * * * * * * *

Sirus and Mulder had been riding for hours in the blustery weather. The snow continued to fall from the sky unabated. Around mid day, the snow and freezing wind slowed in intensity, and then stopped all together. The gray clouds thinned revealing slices of sparkling blue sky. Beams of rich sunlight managed to make their way through the thinning cloud cover. By late afternoon, the sky was clear. For the first time in many days Mulder felt the warmth of the sun's rays upon his frozen skin. With the advent of the sun, Mulder's spirits began to rise.

They were in the middle of a great forest. Giant trees loomed up around them on both sides of the road they struggled to travel on. Snow, piled as high as a man in some places, made it slow going for the horses. The frozen precipitation hung heavily on the firs, threatening to snap the branches that struggled to support such a burden. Beams of bright sunlight poked their way through the overhanging canopy sporadically, giving the effect of a checkerboard on the snow-covered land. 

The howl of a wolf or the screech of an owl, would occasionally filter through the frozen and still forest, breaking the mystical effect of the frozen landscape.

"This place gives me the creeps," Mulder said, as he brought his horse to Sirus' side.

Sirus gave Fox a reassuring look, "It's just the quiet."

"That and the cold and snow. Add my callused ass, my frozen hands, my empty stomach, and the damn silence . . ."

"It won't be much longer," Sirus laughed.

"It better not be," Fox winced, as he tried to move his saddle weary butt.

Continuing to make their way through the primeval forest, Mulder was caught by surprise as they suddenly broke free from its grasp. One minute they were in gloom, and the next, they were standing out in the open. The light reflecting off the snow made Mulder shield his eyes. Cautiously, he looked through squinted eyes across the white expanse that stretched out before them . As he became more accustomed to the glare, he allowed himself to take in the surrounding area. They were on a hill which overlooked a valley that seemed to extend as far as the eye could see. Towards the horizon, he noticed plumes of smoke rising into the cold, azure sky. Straining to discern better what his eyes were showing him, he thought he noticed the fuzzy outline of buildings.

"Krine," Sirus uttered, answering Mulder's unspoken question. "Another hour or so, and we'll be inside warm buildings."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Fox urged.

As they got closer to the capital city of Krine, more signs of civilization became apparent. Roads had been mostly cleared. More and more houses began to dot the landscape. 

Soon they were close enough for Fox to make out details of the approaching city. To call it large would be an understatement. Spires, from buildings that reminded Mulder of churches, rose like fingers towards the sun that hung overhead. The smell of wood smoke hung heavily in the air. Covered in the heavy blanket of snow, Krine sparkled like a crown jewel underneath the bright sun. 

They passed more denizens of the city, the closer they got. Soon, they were part of a large throng of humanity moving steadily foward. As they passed the outer wall that apparently surrounded the captial, Mulder felt the disorientation that indicated they had just passed through a protective shield of some kind. Once inside, a bustling city presented itself to them.

"Impressive," whistled Mulder.

"Everytime I come to the capital, I get the same feeling," Sirus said. "This place never rests."

Looking around at all the activity--food vendors, street entertainers, people scurrying about like ants--Mulder nodded his head. 

Sirus made his way down the broad avenues with Fox on his heels. The center of the city was left behind, along with the noise and mayhem of city life. What Mulder assumed was a wooded park rose up in front of them.

"The beginning of the palace grounds," Sirus said.

As they made their way through the wooded esplanade, Mulder noticed that directly in front of them a large wall loomed. The barrier seemed to be at least three times the height of a man. It was outspread in either direction for as far as Fox could see. Sirus continued to lead them down the road towards the gray bastion. Curving around a bend, the road began to parallel the wall for a while. After what seemed to be about a quarter of a mile or so to Mulder, the road curved sharply to the right and ended at a massive wooden door. Four guards stood watch.

Sirus halted his horse, and Mulder did likewise.

One of the guards walked up to Sirus. Bowing, he said, "Greetings Lord Sirus, the Queen has been awaiting your arrival." Turning his attention to Mulder, the guard bowed once more.

"Lord Fox," Sirus offered.

"Welcome, Lord Fox," the guard offered. The guard then motioned to his fellow soldiers. At his unspoken command, they opened one of the doors.

Sirus nodded in their direction and then proceeded through the portal. Fox followed, nodding at the guards as he passed them.

"Does everyone know who you are?" Mulder questioned the older man.

"Not everyone," Sirus answered with an amused lilt in his voice.

As they passed onto the main grounds of the palace, Mulder was taken by the enormity of the place. Several buildings were clustered along the wall. Figures dressed in dark blue milled about everywhere. Sirus turned off the road and headed for one of the buildings.

Anticipating Mulder's question, he offered, "The stables." Then pointing off to his left, he added, "The Palace lies there."

Mulder turned his head. Looming above the other buildings was a magnificent silver structure. The rays of the overhead sun glinted off its many windows. Blue smoke rose from its many chimneys. Spires, standing like guardians, rose above the edifice every hundred yards or so. In the center of the alcazar, a rounded crystalline dome rose up towards the sun.

"Not bad!" Mulder uttered, obviously dazzled by the sight.

"Wait until you're inside," Sirus voiced, smiling at his mate's reaction.

The door to the stables swung open at their approach, allowing easy access. Once inside, two young stable hands came rushing towards them. Both bowed. Sirus swung his legs over his horse and jumped off. Mulder quickly followed.

"Take good care of the horses," Sirus said, as he patted the muzzle of his horse.

"Yes, mi'lord."

"Come Fox, it's time," Sirus offered.

"Time? Time for what?" Fox asked suspiciously .

"A hot bath, clean clothes, and food."

Sirus led them to the palace quickly. Reaching what appeared to be the main entrance, he stopped. Taking Mulder's hand, he looked into his lover's eyes, "Take everything in stride."

"What?"

"Take everything in stride, Fox. Once we enter the palace, it becomes a world all unto itself."

The doors to the palace opened. From inside came what Mulder assumed was the welcoming delegation. In the lead was an elderly woman. She was dressed in a flowing yellow gown. Her graying auburn hair was pulled tightly into a long braid that disappeared behind her. She wore a pendant in the shape of a griffin around her neck. As she walked up to Sirus, Fox noticed the piercing ice blue of her eyes.

"My Lord Sirus," she said bowing. "It has been too long."

"Thank you Archseer Jopeth," Sirus returned. "It has been much too long." Then raising his arms towards Mulder, he added. "Allow me to introduce Lord Fox."

Archseer Jopeth turned her hawklike eyes towards Fox. "Welcome My Lord Fox. The whole palace is awash with gossip about you. Many wish to see the man who captured our Lord Sirus' heart."

Mulder reddened. "Well . . ."

Sensing his unease, the Archseer added, "They will not be disappointed."

"It's cold, and we've been in the saddle for too many days, Archseer. Shall we go in before we all freeze?" Sirus interjected.

"Certainly mi'lord," the Archseer responded.

As they entered the front hall of the palace, Mulder was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the place. The opulence that greeted him was like nothing he had ever seen before. Dozens of what Fox assumed were servants lined either side of the great hall. As the delegation passed before them, each bowed.

"I assume that you and Lord Fox wish to freshen up first before meeting with Her Majesty?" The Archseer asked.

"We've been on the road for many days, Jopeth. A hot bath and fresh clothes would be a godsend right now." Sirus answered.

Mulder nodded his head in agreement.

The Archseer clapped her hands. One of the servants ran up to her and bowed. "Take My Lord Sirus and My Lord Fox to their chambers and attend them." Turning her attention back towards Sirus, she added, "I'll inform Her Majesty of your arrival. After you have refreshed yourselves, send a message to me." Coming closer to Sirus, she said only loud enough for both Sirus and Mulder to hear, "I'm very glad that you are both here." Winking at Sirus, she looked Mulder up and down as she added with a grin, "He looks to be quite the catch, mi'lord." 

Sirus returned the laugh. Taking Mulder by the arm, he began to guide him toward a hallway.

"Mi'lord," a servant said bowing in front of them, "your rooms have been prepared as to your usual specifications. Shall I attend you?"

"Not necessary," Sirus replied.

"So, you come here often? 'Usual specifications.' And, just what would those be mi'lord Sirus," Mulder smirked.

"I have a permanent set of rooms here at the palace," Sirus offered, smiling at Mulder's remark.

"Permanent, you say. Just how close are you and Her Royal Majesty?"

"Oh, I'd say very close, mi'lord Fox."

Before Mulder could question him further, Sirus changed the subject, "Let's get to our rooms and into a warm bath." Putting his arm around Fox, he steered him to the end of the great hall and down a corridor. Each person they passed, bowed before them.

"Friendly to a fault, aren't they?" Mulder whispered.

Sirus made no reply, instead, he kept leading Fox down hallways and up stairs. After what seemed like miles, they passed through a set of mahogany doors, and into a small passageway. 

"The entrance to the old north wing. My apartments are in this wing. It's quiet here, and since it's so far removed from all the machinations of court life, no one comes here," Sirus said, as he opened a door at the end of the corridor. Stepping through the doorway, Mulder found himself in a small ornately furnished room. His eyes were drawn to the far wall. Painted on it was a floor to ceiling mural depicting what Mulder assumed was a family. A handsome man, standing behind the woman Mulder concluded was the mother, bore a striking resemblance to Sirus. Peering at the young man's eyes, Mulder was certain it was an adolescent Sirus.

"Your family?" Fox asked, indicating the mural.

"Yes. It was painted many years ago. The woman in the center is my mother. The man seated to her left, is my father. My sister and brother are standing on either side of them."

"You all look happy," Fox said, then added, "My, my, my, weren't you a handsome devil." Turning to face the older man, he added, "You haven't changed much."

"You flatter me, mi'lord," Sirus said, feigning embarrassment.

Mulder's face took on a look of deep thought. "I have a question. Did you and your family live here at the palace?"

"Yes."

"I've never known anyone who actually lived in a palace," Mulder grinned. "I bet you're well connected."

"Don't you mean, we're well connected, Fox?"

Mulder stopped and thought about that for a minute. "I guess you're right."

Sirus opened a door and bowed. "Our apartments mi'lord. What say we get out of these wet clothes?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Fox muttered, walking through the doorway.

A servant appeared in front of them and bowed. "Mi'lords."

"Fox, this is Maen. He's been in my service since I was a child." 

"Nice to meet you Maen," Fox offered.

"My Lord Fox, the pleasure is all mine," Maen said, bowing. "The bath chamber is ready, and I've taken the liberty of selecting appropriate clothing for both of you. A supper is being sent up from the kitchens, and will be ready after your bath. Now, may I suggest that you both get out of those foul smelling wet clothes."

"Ever the consummate attendant, Maen," Sirus piped with a broad smile. "It's good to be back home."

"Thank you mi'lord, and it's good to have you back." Then looking at Fox, Maen added, "And, it's very good to have Lord Sirus' mate here as well. Mi'lords, the bath awaits."

"What say we soak for a while in a hot bath?" Sirus suggested.

"Lead on. I think that a good soak in some hot water will do me a lot of good. Not to mention, I could use a thorough cleaning," Mulder replied, wrinkling his nose.

"This way, mi'lords," Maen indicated as he herded them towards the bathing chamber.

Once inside, it didn't take long for either man to shed their soiled clothing and slide into the big tub full of steaming water.

"Ahhh!" moaned Mulder. "This is the life."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Sirus added.

The soothing heat of the water began to work its magic. Soon, both men were in a deep state of relaxation. The cold of the last few days began to melt away. Mulder closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift freely. He was brought back to reality when Sirus' foot slid in-between his thighs, stroking his genitals.

"You dog!" groaned Mulder. "Just can't keep your hands, I mean feet, off me."

The older man shrugged his shoulders and innocently said, "Just checking to make sure you were okay. Judging from the throbbing response I'm getting, I'd say you are just fine." Mulder splashed water at Sirus, who promptly returned the gesture. One splash led to another and shortly, both men were engaged in a water fight. Liquid went flying in all directions. "Ahh, ummm, mi'lords!" Maen's voice interrupted their fun. "If I might have a moment of your play time, I have a message from your mother, Lord Sirus. Queen Soeil would like to receive you in her private quarters in two hours."

"Tell my mother that will be fine," Sirus responded to Maen.

The old servant turned and left the chamber.

Sirus turned to face Fox. His lover glared at him. Both of Mulder's eyes were fixed on him, waiting. Sirus began to squirm under the gaze of his mate.

"Well?"

"Is the water getting cold?" Sirus asked, desperately trying to avoid the inevitable.

"The water's just fine. Care to explain to me how you forgot to mention that you're a prince?"

"I, er . . ."

"That's a good answer, Sirus. Just when were you going to tell me that the Queen was your mother? You were going to tell me, weren't you?"

Feeling suddenly like a child caught in a lie, Sirus answered, "I planned on telling you."

"When?"

"Soon," Sirus offered with a weak smile.

"My God! I'm the mate of a Prince of the Realm and didn't know it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be mad as hell with you?" Mulder shouted.

"I had my reasons, Fox . . ."

"I bet you did!" Mulder interrupted.

"If you'll give me just a minute, I'll try to explain," Sirus said, sliding over next to Fox.

"Go ahead mi'lord Sirus. Explain away."

"I was afraid my being a prince would scare you away, Fox. Being the mate to the Heir isn't the easiest thing. I wanted you to get to know me first as Sirus. When you felt comfortable with me, I would've told you about my being the Prince. Fox, I love you. Being the future King of the Realm isn't something I long for. I have feared it for most of my life. Now that I'm sure of your love for me, that fear is gone," Sirus stopped. "You do love me, don't you?"

"Yes. But, that doesn't excuse your behavior. You should've told me. It wouldn't have made any difference to me who you were."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes, I'm sure! Now, you had better tell me about yourself, your Royal Highness and how I fit into all of this," Fox said. "Oh by the way, I'd like for you to tell me about your mother before I meet her."

"Certainly, Fox," Sirus said sheepishly.

"In case there is anything else you might have neglected to tell me about, I'd suggest you do so now."

"I've been honest about everything except this."

"You'd better have!" Mulder threatened teasingly. "My God, a prince. Hey, what does that make me?"

"The Prince's bonded mate," the older man smiled.

"I'll be a son-of-a-bitch!" Fox shouted. "I've been sleeping with a future king," Mulder added as he began to laugh.

"And doing a damn fine job of it," Sirus interjected.

Mulder stopped laughing and poked his finger in Sirus' chest. "If you think for one minute you're off the hook, forget it! I plan to make you pay for your lack of candor."

"How?"

"Like this," Mulder said as he leaned over and kissed Sirus.

After Fox had released him, Sirus replied seductively, "I hope it takes a long time to repay the debt I owe you, a very long time."

"Oh it well, it well," Fox offered as he began to kiss Sirus again.

* * * * * * * * * *

Mulder stood facing the door that led to the Queen's apartments. Sirus looked at him and inhaled deeply. It felt like a thousand butterflies were crammed into Mulder's stomach. Fox hadn't felt this anxious for years. What if the Queen didn't approve of him? What if she told Sirus that Fox wasn't good enough to be a royal mate? What if she hated him? What if . . .

"Are you all right, Fox? You look pale," Sirus asked, concern showing on his face.

"I feel sick. Right now, I'm just glad I didn't eat very much. My stomach is churning, and my heart feels like it's about to burst."

"She'll like you," Sirus offered, trying to calm his lover.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that's going to be under a microscope," Fox shot back.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"She's . . ."

The door to the royal suite opened. Both men were caught off guard. The Archseer stepped out and smiled, "There are advantages to having the gift, you can sense people, even from behind closed doors. My Lord Fox, dare I say we are a bit on the disconcerted side?" Leaning in towards Mulder, she conspiratorially whispered, "Her Royal Majesty hasn't yet torn to shreds her quota of young men today."

Fox looked shocked. The Archseer, with a twinkle in her eye, began to laugh.

"You're a mean one Archseer!" Sirus jokingly chastised.

"Shall we enter? The Queen awaits," the amused elderly woman said.

"Into the lion's den," Mulder mumbled, while Sirus took his hand, and the Archseer proceeded in ahead of them.

Once inside, the Archseer announced them, "My Queen, Lord Sirus and Lord Fox."

Mulder felt his body shaking. Looking into the richly decorated room, his eyes were drawn to its center. Sitting in an ornate chair was the person responsible for his feelings of inadequacy. The Queen herself. On her face was etched a warm contagious smile. In truth, Fox had to admit she didn't look like the evil witch he had envisioned. To be honest, she looked very much like her son.

Rising, the Queen held out her arms. "Sirus, it's been a long time. Come here and give your mother a hug."

Sirus went to his mother and hugged her. "Mother, you look more beautiful than ever."

"Flatterer!" she laughed. "I look every bit the aging crone I am." Turning her gaze on Mulder, she quipped, "Well, are you going to stand there like some school child waiting to see the headmaster? Come here and give your Queen and your mate's mother a hug."

Mulder made his way to her side slowly. 

Not waiting for him to approach, the Queen stepped towards him and embraced him. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she chimed, "Welcome. I can see why my son was smitten with you. Not bad, not bad at all. Step back and let me have a better look at you."

Fox did as he was instructed. Her Royal Highness circled, slowly examining him. Mulder began to sweat. Looking at Sirus, he noticed that his mate was taking great pleasure at his discomfort. I'll get you for this.

Standing in front of him once again, the Queen reached out with her hand and tilted up his head. "Look into my eyes," she commanded.

Mulder fixed his eyes on the Queen's. The same flame that burned in her son's eyes burned in hers as well, only stronger.

"You have the Gift. The fire of the Gods is in you. I see it in your eyes."

The flames in the old woman's eyes began to intensify. Mulder felt the fire in his own eyes match the fervor of the Queen's.

"Good! You're not easily intimidated," she voiced approvingly. Turning back towards her son, she added, "You've not only found a mate, but an equal, Sirus. The Gods have blessed you."

Sirus said nothing, but the smile on his face grew.

"You're not bad to look at, Fox," the Queen quipped as she wrapped Mulder in a bear hug. "Relax! You've passed the one test that matters most, my son loves you, and, more importantly, he trusts you. That's enough for me. Come, sit next to me."

Taking Mulder's arm, she took him to the couch and sat down.

It felt like a damn bursting to Mulder as the pent up trepidation over meeting the Queen flooded away. In place of the sickening feeling of anxiety, a feeling of euphoria embedded itself. Despite having hated the thought of meeting the woman seated next to him, he felt himself drawn to her. The force of her personality ensnared him, forcing him to abandon his fear of her. Fox felt himself liking Her Most Royal Highness.

Time passed quickly as the Queen, who insisted he call her Soeil, talked. The Archseer entered the apartment to inform the Queen that the Ambassador from Frilynne was waiting in the reception room.

"Horse turds!" she shouted. "I forgot about having to meet with that pompous jack-ass. Forgive me, Fox. The duty of running the Realm never ends. Sirus, I'm giving a reception in your and your mate's honor tomorrow night. At that time I will introduce the new member of the Royal Family officially." Taking Mulder's hand into her own, she added, "I couldn't be happier. Sirus has been alone for too long. Not only do the Gods bless him with you, but also he is blessed with one touched by the fire of the Gods." Standing, she addressed them both, "I suggest you go back to your rooms and do whatever young lovers do."

Both Sirus and Fox visibly reddened at the Queen's remark.

Seeing their discomfort, the Queen began to laugh loudly. The laughing continued until she had left the room, and the door closed behind her.

"Interesting woman, your mother. I think I like her," Mulder offered, looking Sirus in the eye.

"I know she likes you, Fox."

"And how can you be sure?"

"She told me," Sirus said matter of factly.

"I didn't hear her say anything like that," Mulder replied confused.

"Mind speech, Fox. Mother's a powerful mage in her own right."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that mind stuff. Why didn't she speak to me in that way?" Fox wanted to know.

"It isn't done that way. One just doesn't go around probing other people's thoughts uninvited. Besides, you still have your shields in place. When you learn to lower them and buffer out all the errant thoughts that fly around, then you'll understand."

"Why can I sense your thoughts and you mine?" Mulder asked, a perplexed look appearing on his face.

"Because we are one, my love."

Just as Mulder was going to ask another question, the Archseer entered the room again. "The Queen must have had a good time. She was laughing all the way to the main reception room. I believe she likes you, Lord Fox."

"I kind of like the old girl myself," Fox chuckled.

The Archseer sat next to Mulder and took his hand in hers. "Lord Fox, you are a gifted mage. However, your training is woefully lacking. Please take no offense when I suggest you allow me the pleasure of honing your talent."

Looking at Sirus and then back at the Archseer, Fox replied, "You want to train me?"

"Yes," the old woman answered.

"Will that include how to use my mindspeech?" Fox questioned, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Of course, mi'lord. No self respecting mage can survive for long without the ability to mindspeak."

"When do we start?" Mulder ventured excitedly.

"What say this afternoon. I'll have my assistant, Theron, fetch you a little after high noon. Will that be okay?"

"Yes," Fox obdiently answered, as he looked over at Sirus. 

"Thank you, Archseer," Sirus said to the elderly woman. "Fox is in need of instruction, and there is none better to offer it than you."

"You honor me Lord Sirus," she beamed. "Then it's settled, I'll see you this afternoon, Lord Fox." Slapping Mulder on the knee, she jokingly warned, "And don't think because I'm old, you can use your good looks and charm to make me go easy on you. It won't work."

"I'd never," Fox grinned.

"Scalawag!" the Archseer snorted as she got up. "I've got to leave, mi'lords. Matters of the Realm require my attention." With that the Archseer bowed and hurried out of the room.

"She trained me," Sirus said and added, "She's a tough taskmaster, but there is none better in all the Realm when it comes to teaching others to use their Gift. Listen to her, Fox."

"I plan on it," Mulder replied. Changing subjects, he continued, "Tell me about this reception tomorrow night. What's going to happen?"

As the two made their way back to their own apartments, Sirus proceeded to tell Fox about the soiree. The older man tried to allay any fears that Mulder might be having about the affair.

"It's just a way to allow the Queen to officially recognize our union. That way you will be accepted into the Royal Family without any question. When she introduces you she will do it this way: My Lords and Ladies. It gives us great pleasure to present to you, Lord Fox, chosen and bonded mate of his Royal Highness Prince Sirus, Heir of the Realm. Henceforth, Lord Fox will be known as His Royal Highness Prince-consort Fox. Be it further known, that His Royal Highness Prince-consort Fox has been blessed by the Fire of the Gods as is witnessed by the fires that burn in his eyes. She'll add a few other remarks . . ."

"You mean, I become a Prince?" Fox asked, mouth agape.

"Not just a Prince, but His Royal Highness Lord Fox," Sirus answered, wrapping his arm around Mulder's shoulder. "Think you can bear up under the heavy weight of becoming royalty?" the older man joked.

* * * * * * * * *

Part Five

"Lord Fox, the shielding you have placed around your mind prevents anyone but your lover entrance. You must learn to lower your protections when you wish to reach out with your thoughts. Be always aware mi'lord, that when you lower your defenses, the thoughts of many can and often do touch you. So, unless you want hundreds of screaming thoughts invading your mind, you'll learn to tune in to whom you want to mindspeak with." the Archseer droned on.

Mulder sat patiently next to the older woman, trying to comprehend what she was telling him. "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that I have this wall around my mind that prevents random thoughts from reaching me?"

"Very good, mi'lord," the Archseer proffered.

"And that I can learn to lower those shields, much like a draw bridge on a castle, and allow access to those thoughts I choose."

"Crudely put, but correct," she affirmed.

"How do I learn to lower that bridge, Archseer?"

"Allow me to show you, Lord Fox," she answered as she placed her hand on the side of Mulder's face. "Concentrate on the shield around your mind. Close your eyes and concentrate. Do you see the shield?"

Fox closed his eyes and felt himself drifting in his mind. "I don't see anything," he replied.

"Listen, mi'lord. Do hear a knocking?"

Mulder listened, as he stood in the center of his soul. In front of him, he heard a soft tapping, which became gradually louder and more forceful. 

"Yes, I think I hear it," he whispered.

"Good! Walk toward the knocking," the Archseer instructed him.

Fox made his way forward. After a few paces, through the dimly lit mists, he came to a door. The knocking was coming from the other side of the gateway. "I've found a door."

"Open it, and prepare yourself."

Looking at the door, Mulder became frustrated. There was no obvious means of opening the portal. He reached out to touch it. Letting his hands glide over the door, his frustration turned to puzzlement. "Archseer, I can't open it. There's no handle."

"Your mind, mi'lord. Your mind is the handle. Focus on the door and command it to open. But, prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Mulder asked.

"All will become painfully clear when you open the door," she replied.

Focusing his mind on the the door, Mulder began to will it open. Slowly, ever so slowly, the door moved. "It's opening!"

The Archseer placed her arms around the young man in preparation for what would happen next.

As the door was suddenly flung open, Mulder was startled. Hundreds of rays of light began to surround him, blinding him. Pain, sheering anguish, slammed into him as the thoughts of many invaded him. Fox felt the agony of someone dying. The throes of lovers in passion. The fear of a lost child. Happiness, anger, hatred, jealousy, sadness, euphoria, and other emotions too many to comprehend attached themselves to him. The weight of the invading thoughts began to suffocate him. Help me! Fox screamed, as the stifling weight of the alien ramblings of others threatened to shut down his mind.

He felt a strong arm lifting him up. Mi'lord! the voice of the Archseer cut through the confusion. Focus on me! 

What?

Focus on me, Lord Fox. 

Mulder did as she had instructed him. Using all the strength he could muster, he concentrated only on the Archseer. As he did, the ambient thoughts that were tearing at his mind began to recede.

That's it, keep thinking only of me. You're doing it, mi'lord!

Finally, Fox was free. Blinking, he saw the shadowy figure of the Archseer in front of him.

I told you to prepare, mi'lord, she said.

Yes, but you didn't tell me for what. What just happened?

You opened the door and since you didn't have any protections up, all the stray thoughts around you were pulled in. Not a pleasant feeling, is it? she asked.

No! How do I prevent it from happening ever again?

Like you just did. Concentrate on who it is you wish to mindspeak with. Force your mind to allow only that person or persons access to you. Never lower your shields without your filters in place. The consequences can leave your mind mush, she warned.

I'll try to remember that, Mulder acknowledged.

"Lord Fox, I believe this lesson is ended. Remember what you have learned today. Never open yourself up without being prepared. Any questions?" the Archseer asked, patting his knee.

"None. I think I'll go back to my chamber and lie down for a while. I feel exhausted," Fox said as he yawned.

"A natural reaction to what just happened. Be sure and practice on what you learned today. The more you practice, the better your mindspeaking ability will become," the elderly woman said as she walked him to the door. "Tomorrow, same time mi'lord."

"Till then, Archseer," he said.

* * * * * * * * * *

"How did it go?" asked Sirus, as Mulder entered the bedroom.

Rubbing his head, Mulder replied, "I've got one hell of a headache. Other than that, I'm okay. The Archseer is quite a teacher. By the time she gets through with me, who knows what I'll be doing."

"You know, Fox. I was just entertaining a thought," Sirus leered.

"And just what would that be?"

"We mustn't neglect your other training." the older man answered.

"Which would include what?"

"Oh, just this," Sirus said taking Fox into his arms and kissing him. Then allowing his hands to slide underneath Mulder's tunic, he was quickly holding a throbbing erection. "Want me to show you some magic?"

As Fox began to kiss Sirus' neck, he answered, "How about letting me be the teacher?"

Sirus tried to answer, but was stopped when Fox covered his mouth with his own.. The combination of Mulder's hot, wanting mouth and his hard firm erection pressed against his own, soon had the older man moaning with pleasure. Just as Sirus thought he would explode, Fox stopped. His head jerked back, and his eyes became flame red. A gurgle came from his mouth as he collapsed onto the floor.

Bending down, Sirus took the younger man into his arms. "Fox!" he shouted. "Fox, can you hear me?"

Mulder made no reply. His eyes, wide open, continued to burn with fire as they stared past Sirus. Opening his mouth, Mulder said one word, "Soeil." The inferno that had consumed his eyes receded. When his eyes had returned to normal, Fox sat up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. This white light flooded my mind, and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of a towering white flame."

Wiping the sweat from Mulder's forehead, Sirus interjected, "The Flame of Prophecy."

"What?" Fox asked confused.

"The Flame of Prophecy, Fox. It is the form the Gods use to reveal themselves to certain people. Tell me what it said."

Allowing Sirus to help him up, Fox made his way to a sofa and sat. "It showed me the Throne of Krineland with your mother seated on it. A black shadow rose behind her. The phantom turned into the figure of a hideously deformed woman. The thing raised her arms, and two bright silver circles began to swirl above Soeil. When your mother noticed them, she tried to stand and confront her attacker. The silver rings slipped over her head and around her neck. They began to tighten. Your mother tried to pull them off, but couldn't. She began to gasp and choke. Her face turned blue and she fell back into the throne. In one last attempt, she tried to free herself, but to no avail. Then the vision faded from my sight, and I was standing in front of the white flame again. A voice came from the inferno telling me to 'Beware the evil that hides as truth. Soeil must not die. The rings of fate can be removed, but only by the hands of him who sees the creature of night. Look for the night.' The next thing I know, I'm staring up at you."

"There's to be an attempt on the Queen's life, Fox. We must inform her. Since the Flame of Prophecy came to you, it no doubt has chosen you as the one who can see this creature of darkness." 

A wave of exhaustion washed over Mulder. His body felt weak. "I'm so tired . ."

Sirus caught him as he drifted off into a deep sleep. "Lifting him, Sirus carried him to their bed and laid him down. After covering Fox, Sirus kissed him then quickly turned and rushed off to the Queen. In the corner of the bedchamber, a shadow formed. It floated towards the sleeping young man. The shadow began to take shape, revealing the silhouette of a woman. In her hand was a knife. She walked towards the bed until she stood directly over Fox. Raising the knife into the air, she was about to plunge it into the sleeping man when Mulder opened his eyes. From them leapt a fiery flame which struck the woman in the chest. She shrieked as the force of the flame hit her in mid chest, burning its way through her. A red glow engulfed Mulder which brightened and then finally subsided. The shadow retreated back into the nether regions from which it had come.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Mulder lay exhausted on his bed. He had been questioned by the Archseer and various other temple priests for several hours concerning his vision. The Archseer had requested and Fox had agreed to let her touch his mind in hopes that she could help decipher the prophecy from the flame. The elderly woman had concluded that the prophecy was indeed a warning of danger for the Queen and the Realm.

"Mi'lord Fox, I believe that the Gods have chosen you to receive this prophecy because they believe you are the only one that can prevent its inception," she had told him.

"Why me?" Mulder asked, not sure he wanted this responsibility.

The old woman shook her head, "Who knows the will of the Gods? For some reason the Gods have chosen you to be their vessel. They have bestowed upon you the Gift. Its evidence is in your eyes. The fire that burns so intensely in you, is evidence of their touch." The Archseer looked down at her feet for several minutes and said nothing, then hesitatingly, she added, "It is my belief that you are the Avatar of the Gods."

"Avatar? By that you mean what?"

"You, Lord Fox, have become their chosen physical form. In the Holy Writ, there are numerous accounts of the Gods choosing a mortal and embuing him with their essence and power. This has only occurred when the Realm has been in danger. It is the will of the Divine Ones that you become their living vessel."

Mulder began to pace around his room. Instead of feeling dread at the words of the Archseer, Fox instead felt release. Finally, some of what was happening began to make sense to him. "Archseer, I feel your words are true. What now?"

"My Lord Fox, the Gods will direct you. Learn to listen to their voices. Allow them to guide you to whereever they choose. The Realm is blessed to have the Avatar of the Holy Ones in its presence." she offered. "Well, it's getting late, and I know you are tired. I'll leave you and Lord Sirus so that you may discuss all of this in private."

"Thank you, Archseer," Sirus said. "You have given us much to think about. Allow me to escort you out."

"Not necessary," the elderly woman answered, as she arose and headed towards the door. "One more thing, Lord Fox. Being the Avatar of the Gods also means that you are their Archpriest." Holding her hands up to stop the questions she knew that Mulder would ask, she continued, "But more of that after the Queen's reception party for you tomorrow. Good night, and the Gods' blessings on you both." With that she opened the door and left.

"This is all too much," Mulder said, as he began to remove his clothing.

Going around the room and blowing out the candles, Sirus replied, "Not really, Fox. You have been chosen; consider it an honor."

"How so?"

"The Gods think that you are a worthy vessel. They have entrusted you with their power and presence. Few men or women can attest to that," Sirus answered.

"I would just like to know why?"

Leaving only one candle burning, Sirus began to remove his own clothing. In the soft flickering light, Sirus's naked body looked magnificent. Mulder's mind quickly turned to other thoughts.

Crawling into bed next to his lover, Sirus continued, "I believe we were in the process of . . .Yes, that was it." He began to moan in pleasure, as Fox began to kiss him.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day was spent in getting prepared for the Queen's reception. Maen had brought a burgundy tunic for Mulder to wear. Emblazoned on it was the royal crest of the ruling family of Krineland. Sirus had instructed Mulder on the protocol for the evening. Sirus would sit on his mother's right side, the side reserved for the Heir. Mulder would sit on the Queen's left side until she formally introduced him. Then he would move to Sirus' right side. This would indicate to one and all that Mulder would become co-ruler with the Heir on his ascendancy to the throne.

The Archseer came and instructed Mulder on how to conduct himself at the reception. "It is best if you simply avoid any discussion about your Gift or politics, mi'lord," she had told him. "Simply, keep them guessing about you."

"Why?" he asked her.

"To keep them from hounding you. If they think that they can ingratiate themselves into your good will, they'll attempt to do so, leaving you with as little time as possible for any privacy. Holding yourself aloof will prevent this."

"But won't that kind of action translate into rudeness?" he asked.

"Not at all, mi'lord. You are a member of the Royal Family, and that is the expected behavior of a royal. Firm and distant."

"As you say, Archseer," he replied.

"Good! Now, get ready mi'lord," she instructed him as she turned and left.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You look magnificent!" Sirus said when Fox stepped from the bedchamber and into the sitting room. "Burgundy is certainly your color."

"Thanks," Mulder mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Shall we go?"

"I guess. Although, to be really honest with you, I feel just a little nervous."

"I'll let you in on a little surprise," Sirus whispered, "so do I."

The older man gave Mulder a reassuring squeeze. Maen opened the door for them, and Sirus led the way to the reception hall. Minutes later, they were standing in front of two huge golden doors. 

At their approach, a porter met them and bowed. "Follow me, mi'lords," he said, and he started for the doors. 

As they neared, the doors opened and trumpets blared. The porter entered and stopped. "My Sovereign Queen. May I announce the arrival of the Royal Heir, Lord Sirus and his mate, the Lord Fox."

The Queen stood, "Allow them entrance, and bring them to Us."

With that, the porter began to move towards the Queen with Sirus and Mulder right behind him.

The reception room was a long rectangular affair. At one end it held a raised dais where the Queen sat upon her throne. Scattered throughout the room, on either side of the wide center aisle, were tables at which were gathered the nobility of the Realm. They were all standing as the Heir and his Consort made their way to the Queen. Mulder noticed the muted whisperings of the assembled throng. His palms began to sweat, and he could feel the contents of his stomach churning.

The walk towards Her Highness seened to take an eternity. Fox fixed his gaze on the tapestries that hung on either wall. Scenes of battles dominated the hanging array. Behind the Queen was a huge stained glass window depicting a monarch standing among a field of what looked like flowers. The figure was holding a book in one hand from which beams of golden light emanated, and an upraised sword in the other. Surrounding the ruler were shadowy flames.

"Your most Gracious Sovereign," the voice of Sirus snapped Mulder's attention back to what was going on. Sirus was kneeling in front of his mother.

"Welcome, Lord Sirus, Heir to the Throne of Krineland. We are well pleased to have Our son back," the Queen responded.

Sirus arose and moved to a chair on the Queen's right.

Mulder approached the throne and knelt, his voice tinged with just an edge of uncertainty, "Your most Gracious Sovereign, Lord Fox Mulder at Your service."

"Welcome Lord Fox, Consort of the Heir of Krineland and Vessel of the Gods. We are pleased to have your presence at Our Court."

Fox stood up and moved to the chair on the left side of the Queen.

As soon as Mulder had seated himself, a series of trumpet blasts echoed throughout the hall. The Queen got up and and took a step towards the gathered nobility. A hush instantly fell over the assembled lords and ladies.

"My Lords. My Ladies," the Queen began in a loud, firm voice. "It is with a happy heart that I, your Sovereign, stand before you this day. Lord Sirus, Prince of, and Heir to the Throne of Krineland has come to present his chosen mate to Us for Our approval. Your Queen stands before you happy to receive Her son's chosen and call him one of Her own. My Lords and Ladies! It gives me great pleasure to present to you Lord Fox . . ."

Without any warning, every fiber of Mulder's being snapped to alert. It was as if a thousand watts of electricity were shooting through his body. Fox could feel power beginning to well up inside him. He cast his gaze on the Queen. Mulder could see iridescent flames of fire surrounding her.

Something forced him to stand and focus his attention towards the Queen's throne. One of the Queen's attendants was maneuvering her arm, ever so slightly, underneath her tunic. Fox turned his fiery gaze upon her. Through the flames, that now burned hotly in his eyes, he saw a black, evil aura around the woman. He watched as she stealthily pulled two silver rings from beneath her chest covering.

In quick, successive movements, she hurled the rings towards the Queen. At the moment she cast the circlets, Fox lifted his arms. From his outstretched arms two crimson jets of flame reached out to meet the silvery rings. As the flames enveloped the spheres, they burst into flame and disappeared.

The woman pulled out a weapon and turned towards the Queen. Fox reached into his tunic, pulled out a dagger and hurled it towards the would be assassin. The point of the knife buried itself in the left eye of the woman. Blood shot out from the wound. A wail escaped from her mouth as she fell to floor.

Sirus rushed to the woman's side, sword drawn. "By the Gods!" he yelled.

The Queen's guards quickly surrounded Her Majesty on all sides. A roar erupted from the assembled.

The Archseer made her way to the back of the dais and bent over the dead body of the attendant. As she peered closer, the body of the woman began to dissolve. "Demon's imp!" she loudly said.

A hush fell over the hall. Never had an attempt on the life of a Ruler been made in the Palace.

The Queen was the first to break the silence of the moment. Making her way to Mulder, she took him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Your Royal Highness Prince-consort Fox!"

The whole room exploded with applause. Sirus made his way towards his mate and embraced him. The Queen took Mulder's hand and placed it in Sirus'. She then lifted the joined hands into the air. 

Shouts of "Long live the Heir and His Consort," resounded from all sides.

At the back of the hall in a dark corner, a shadow moved. If anyone had been standing near, they would have felt the unbridled hate that came from it. Out of the fuzzy presence, one softly whispered sentence floated, "You will pay, My Lord Fox!" The specter shrank back into the dark corner and melted away.

Heir to the Throne Sirus beamed at his mate. The feel of Fox's hand in his own gave him reason to grin. 

Fox returned Sirus' smile. A feeling of satisfaction flooded him. Finally, Mulder had found what he had been searching for all his life, purpose.

End Book One of The Chronicles of Krineland

The next installment will be called The Will of the Gods

 

* * *

 

30 Nov 98

DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, and The X-Files, belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. The story belongs to me, however.

"The Will of the Gods"  
Book II Of The Chronicles Of Krineland  
By Tristain VanDial

* * *

PART ONE

The shadowy figure stood at the window, watching the sleet pelt the transparent panes of glass. Taking his hand, he pressed it up against the cold windowpane. Allowing the cold to travel into his hand and up his arm, he hoped it would somehow cool the fire of his smoldering rage. The sleet intensified. Intermingled with the pellets of ice that bombarded the glass, white specks of snow began to appear. Soon, he was staring out at a howling winter storm. His eyes were attracted to a light that appeared and then disappeared. Straining to see, he pressed his face against the cold window. There, taunting him, was the spectral image of Lord Fox, floating like a nightmare in the swirling winter snowstorm. The eyes of the illusion burned with fire, defiantly challenging him.

"You bastard!" he yelled as he balled his hand into a fist. "I'll teach you to interfere with me!" Taking his clenched hand, he flung it at the hallucination. The glass shattered into hundreds of razor sharp shards as his fist crashed through the pane. Drops of steaming crimson blood began to stain the snow that had accumulated on the window ledge.

Mufastus looked at the blood that now covered his mangled appendage. "By my own blood, I swear that you will be mine, Lord Fox! You and all you hold dear!" Then he leaned out the broken window and cried.

* * * * * * * * * *

Lord Fox sat looking out over the wintry grounds. The snow continued to fall at a furious pace. To be honest, Mulder didn't much care for winter. Being confined by the blustery weather made him feel like a trapped animal. His mate, Sirus, had promised to alleviate his boredom, but so far had not fulfilled his pledge. Damn! he thought to himself.

Sirus had entered the room and was standing with his arms folded, leaning against the door frame. Fox looked deep in thought. As he allowed his eyes to wander up and down his lover's visage, his groin began to ache. Gods! Why did Fox have to be so attractive?

Sensing his lover, Mulder turned, "Let's go out and play in the snow."

The older man smiled. "You do know that it's freezing outside. I thought you hated the cold."

"I do! But if I don't get out for a while, I'll go crazy. You wouldn't want me to go insane, would you?"

"I guess that depends on how crazy you act," Sirus replied amused.

Mulder walked up to Sirus and took him in his arms. "Come on; you know that you could use a little diversion too."

"All right then," Sirus acquiesced, "but remember that you have a meeting with the Archseer later this afternoon."

"Yes, but that's hours away," Fox interjected. Feeling the warmth of Sirus next to him made Mulder feel safe. He pulled the other man closer to himself. "After we go outside and freeze, I'll bring you back here again and show you how I can warm you up."

"Well then, it's settled! How can I refuse an offer like that, mi'lord?"

"You can't," Fox said, grinding his hips into Sirus', while smothering him with a passionate kiss.

* * * * * * * * * *

It stood perfectly still while it watched the two men strolling towards it. The mist produced from their breathing hung suspended over them. Its black, vacant eyes carefully studied the larger of the two. In its mind, it remembered what its master had told it to do. Failure could be no option. If it did not succeed in doing as the master had willed, it would be thrown into the Abysmal Plains. Pain and suffering for eternity would be the reward given to it for defeat. It would not fail.

"I told you it was cold," Sirus shuddered, as both Fox and he walked the snow covered garden path.

"Take it like a man," Mulder teased.

The path they were on was lined with the life-like statues of wyvern placed every few feet. Each sculpture held a sword in one of its talons.

"What's the purpose of these things?" Mulder asked.

"They are symbols of protection for both the Realm and its Ruler," Sirus explained. "It is believed that the wyvern are a symbol of good luck."

"If you say so," Fox said while he stared at the statues. As his eyes passed over the marble images, a strange feeling filled him.

Sirus, unaware of Mulder's impression, continued on. "The wyvern have the magical ability to disguise themselves in anyway they choose."

Fox stopped walking.

"Fox, what's the matter," Sirus asked. He then noticed the flames that covered his lover's eyes. "What's the matter!"

They had stopped just short of where it stood. No matter, they were close enough. Tightening the hold it had on the sword in its claws, it sprang to life.

The fire inside Mulder grew to an inferno.

"Fox!" Sirus yelled. His attention was diverted from the younger man by the shape of a wyvern towering before him. "My God!"

As Sirus reached for his sword, the creature lowered its blade and lunged for him. At the same moment, streaks of flame erupted from Mulder's eyes, hurtling towards the wyvern.

For an instant, everything stopped. Then Sirus felt the point of the sword enter his chest.

The crackle of mage energy in the form of blue fire consumed the creature. Its shrieks of pain cut through the frigid winter air like a hot knife through butter. The stench of its burning flesh hung heavily in the breeze. The wyvern's charred and smoking body fell twitching onto the snow covered ground. Where it lay, the surrounding snow began to melt, sending tendrils of steam into the still sky. Struggling, the wyvern tried getting to its feet, but failed. It fell onto the frozen ground, silent.

Sirus clutched at the wound in his chest. Blood flowed freely from it, covering his hands and soaking his clothes. A searing pain tore through his body, forcing him down onto his knees. Even though it was the middle of the day and the sun shone brightly, the shadows of night were reaching out for him. Excruciating pain wracked his body. He fell face forward into the snow. As a curtain of blackness began to fall over him, he looked sideways at his lover. Straining, he managed to lift one bloody arm out towards his mate before his eyes closed throwing him into a void.

"Sirus. Sirus. Sirus! Follow my voice, come to me. Quickly, before he finds you!" a voice, filled with concern, surrounded him in the void.

The voice was strangely familiar. Doing as it asked, he followed it until he stood before the source of the voice.

"He won't find you here," the man said.

Sirus strained to see the face of the man, but it was hidden from him. "Who are you? Who won't find me?"

The man stepped from the shadows and revealed himself. Sirus, gasped and stepped backwards. "But, how is it possible?"

Standing in front of Sirus was his own likeness. If Lord Sirus had had a twin, this would surely have been him.

Reaching out his hand, the man softly said, "Walter Skinner is my name. I believe you've heard of me from Fox. I know this is strange, but . . ."

A black shadow passed behind him. Skinner held his finger to his mouth indicating silence. The shadow passed, and Skinner relaxed. "That was the Soul Gatherer. If he finds us, there's no returning."

"Returning?"

"Yes, returning to the physical world."

"I'm dead?"

"No. Yes. No." Skinner whispered. "You're in-between the two plains of existence. It's difficult to understand, but suffice it to say that the Gods have decreed that now is not the time for either one of us to die. As strange as it seems, the Gods allowed you to 'die' in order for us to meet. We are to merge ourselves, to become one. Fox needs us both, and the Realm needs us both.

"I don't . . ."

"Me either," Walter said, offering his hand to Sirus. "The best I can come up with, is that we are two halves of one whole. It is now time for the two pieces to join together."

Sirus fastened his eyes on the other man. Slowly he offered him his own hand. As hand touched hand, the two began to meld together. Like a new star being born, the brightness of their joining set everything around them in a blaze.

Mulder turned just as Sirus crumpled to the ground. "Sirus!"

Running over to the prone body of his lover, he knelt down and turned Sirus onto his back. Blood stained the snow beneath Sirus the color of a sunset. Tears began to roll down Mulder's face. "My God, Sirus!" he yelled. The older man made no response. A trickle of blood flowed from his mouth. The eyes that gave Mulder such strength stared at him, but were devoid of the life that had filled them. Cradling the bloody body of his lover, Mulder leaned forward and kissed Sirus on the lips. The salty taste of blood sent shivers down Mulder's spine. "Don't you die on me!"

Fox felt arms around him, lifting him. The Archseer soon had him in her arms, soothing him. Others were working over the body of Sirus. One of the people, a physician by the look of her, shook her head at the Archseer. Lord Fox let out a cry of pain and collapsed, sending both the Archseer and himself onto the ground.

Tears ran down the old Archseer's face as she felt the grief that Mulder was engulfed by. "Lord Fox, there was nothing you could do. It was his time."

Lord Fox made no reply. The sobs that tore from his body were response enough.

The Archseer, herself overcome by grief, began to comfort Mulder as best she could. Stroking him, she began the chant for the dead. Her rich, melodic voice carefully formed each word of the hymn. Everyone around stopped and bowed their heads. Soon, the entire entourage, except for Mulder, had joined the Archseer in the dirge. Tears ran down the face of each person.

The rhythmic chanting began to soothe Mulder. The words seemed to wrap themselves around his pain, insulating him from it. Mulder suddenly gasped and got up. Running over to the body of Sirus, he fell on top of it. With his mind he reached out into the void.

"Look how he grieves for his mate," a voice broke from the assembled.

Sirus? Sirus, where are you? Mulder reached out with his mind.

"Soon, my love." a faint whisper echoed in the blackness of his mind.

Lord Fox stopped crying. Taking his bloody hand, he wiped his lover's face. Then turning towards the Archseer, he said, "Sirus isn't dead."

The doctor walked over to the Archseer and whispered. The old Archseer closed her eyes and nodded. Walking over to Mulder, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lord Fox, our Lord Sirus has crossed over to the shadows."

"No!" yelled Mulder. "I heard him." Then pointing to his heart, Mulder added, "In here he exists. I can feel him. Wherever Sirus is, it's not in the Realm of Shadows. Now, let's get him inside so that his wound can be attended to."

"But Lord Fox . . ."

Mulder reached out and grabbed the Archseer's hand. In a blinding flash, the Archseer gasped and fell to her knees. A look of utter confusion washed over her face momentarily, and then was replaced by a faint smile.

"Quickly, get Lord Sirus to his chamber! He needs his wound dressed!" she shouted.

The others stared in confusion, but did as they were commanded. Once they got Lord Sirus to his chambers, the Archseer dismissed everyone but the physician. "Mi'lord Healer, the Heir is still alive. His essence has not crossed to the Realm of Shadows. I felt Lord Sirus when Lord Fox placed his hand on mine. Lord Fox was right, our Lord is alive. Attend his wounds."

"As you command, Archseer."

Taking Mulder by the arm, the Archseer guided him out of the bedchamber and into the sitting room. "My Lord Fox, you and Lord Sirus are connected more deeply than I had ever imagined. I don't know where Sirus' spirit is, but I do know that he isn't dead."

Mulder sank into a chair by the fireplace. Lifting his hands in front of him, he looked at the dried blood that covered them. The Archseer saw the fire in his eyes rage. The intensity of the flames caused her to step back.

"By the power of the Gods, whoever was responsible for this will suffer!" Mulder said. Tendrils of flames surrounded him.

The Archseer lowered her gaze. She had only once in her lifetime seen the Flames of the Gods enshroud a person, and that had been a Fire Priest. "By all that's holy," she whispered, "he's a living symbol of the Gods."

The anger inside of Mulder began to abate, and the flames faded away. "I'm tired, very tired," he managed to say.

"Lord Fox, a warm bath and a change of clothes will do you good. I would advise that you clean up and then lie down for a while. You have been through too much for any one person."

"I'll find the bastard that has done this to Sirus."

"I pity him, mi'lord."

The Healer came into the room. Bowing before Mulder, she spoke, "My Lord Fox, Lord Sirus has been tended to. I shall return later this afternoon to change the dressings. If he is alive . . ."

Mulder fixed his fiery gaze upon the Healer and shouted, "He is alive!"

"As you say, mi'lord," the Healer sputtered. Turning she looked at the Archseer who dismissed her with a wave of the hand. The Healer quickly exited.

"Let me call Maen for you," the Archseer said. "I'll instruct him to ready the bath for you."

"Fine," Mulder said.

The door into the room burst open, and the Queen rushed in. "My son?"

The Archseer bowed, "My Queen, Lord Sirus lies in his bed."

"Lord Fox, you saved his life," the Queen said, stepping towards him. When she saw the blood stained tunic he was wearing and the dried blood encrusted on his hands, she stopped. Searching Mulder's face, she found strength. "You say he still lives?"

"Yes," Mulder replied and continued, "He's somewhere hiding. Why? I don't know, but I can tell you that Sirus is not dead."

"That is most certainly true, your Majesty," the Archseer added reassuringly.

"I want to see him!" she commanded.

"Certainly, my Liege," the Archseer responded.

"Jopeth, I want Fox to take me."

"I understand, your Majesty."

"Lord Fox, accompany me, please," the Queen said, the slightest hint of sadness in her voice.

Mulder got up and walked over to Soeil, "Of course." Taking her hand, he took her to Sirus' side.

Sirus lay on the bed with his eyes closed. A sheet hung loosely over him, outlining his muscular body. His skin was as pale as if the light from the wintry moon were shining down on him. For all intentions and purposes, Lord Sirus looked as though he had crossed to the Realm of Shadows.

When the Queen saw him, she cried out and ran to her son. Taking him in her arms, she began to rock him. Tears ran down her face as she tenderly cradled him.

Mulder was overwhelmed by the depth of emotion coming from the Queen. A tear slid down his check in response to the pain the Queen was feeling. Walking to the other side of Sirus, he touched his lover. The skin his fingers caressed was cool and unresponsive. Blinding terror crashed around him, as Mulder's mind told him that Sirus was dead. Sheer will kept him from sinking into a morass of doom.

"Fight Sirus!" the Queen spoke, while continuing to rock her stricken son.

Fox.

Like a soft summer's breeze it touched his mind and gave him the strength necessary to banish the feelings of abject terror that tried so desperately to entrap him. "Soeil, your son is alive. Where his spirit is and why, I don't know, but I can swear on my life that he lives also."

"I believe you, Fox. The link between my son and you is strong." Freeing one of her arms from around Sirus, she reached out for Mulder.

Taking her hand, Mulder felt the strength that came from it. "I won't let anything happen to him," Mulder said softly.

"I know," the Queen replied. "You have the fire of the Gods in you, my son. It will protect you and all whom you love."

In response, Mulder's eyes burned with fire. "I am at your service, your Grace."

Suddenly looking her age, the Queen managed a weak smile. "Thank you," she simply replied.

Sirus' body suddenly convulsed violently. His eyes snapped open and seemed to stare straight into Mulder's soul. "Soon, very soon," Sirus managed to say slowly before closing his eyes again.

The Queen looked at Mulder, hope etched on her line filled face. Mulder's own face reflected the hope that now welled up inside of him.

"He'll be fine," the Queen said as tears of relief filled her eyes. Raising her eyes, to meet Mulder's, she was taken aback by the sight of flames surrounding him.

Mulder took his hands and placed them on the sword wound on Sirus' chest. As the hands turned into living flames, the Queen could feel a gentle, ministering warmth engulf her son.

"By the Gods," she gasped, as she watched Mulder remove the dressings that covered the injury.

Sirus moaned when Mulder's flaming fingers touched the ragged wound. The wound glowed for a second and then disappeared, leaving behind only the faint outline of a scar. Sirus's chest began to rise and fall. A faint flush filled his once ashen face. Life was flowing back into the older man's body.

The Queen began to pray outloud, "Praise to the Gods. Thank you for saving my beloved son." Then, looking at Mulder, she continued, "Thank you for sending your Fire Priest to us and, especially, for sending him to be my son's mate."

Mulder felt weak. Sinking to his knees, he looked down at Sirus. He had felt the power of the fire as it coursed through his body. Seeing the chest wound healed, he began to sob. Laying his head on his lover's chest, he allowed himself to purge from his body the anguish he was holding in.

Soeil, touched him gently, "Release it all, Fox."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Mufastus sat on his throne, a grin spread across his face. The light from the torches reflecting from his eyes gave him a demonic look. Rushing through the cracks of the old castle, the wintry wind invaded the gloomy environs. A chill hung in the air despite the roaring fire burning intensely in the grate beside him. A feeling of satisfaction more than made up for the cold that embraced him.

News of Lord Sirus' death had reached him as he watched the execution of those whom he could not bend to his will. That news, coupled with the death of those that had dared to oppose him, had been like a heavy narcotic administered to him. Every fiber of his body was alive with power. Mufastus hadn't felt this euphoric in--he couldn't remember.

His mind drifted back to the executions. The bastards that dared to challenge his right to sit on the Throne of Frie had paid with their lives.. .

The courtyard of the castle was buried in a heavy blanket of snow. Mufastus stood on a raised platform at one end of the enclosure, wrapped in a heavy woolen coat. Scattered around the area were his soldiers. Frozen, like the snow around them, they made no attempt at movement. Expressionless faces stared blankly ahead.

Standing on either side of Mufastus were his body guards, poised to repel any threat against their master. Despite the bone jarring cold, Mufastus refused to retreat inside to the warmth of the keep. The power of death was what he wanted, and by all the demons in the Realm of Shadows, he would have it.

A door began to open at the far end of the courtyard. Out stepped two guards, who in turn were followed by the condemned. The prisoners were naked, and as the freezing air hit their bare skin, Mufastus could see them begin to shiver. A chuckle escaped his mouth. As they were brought in front of him, Mufastus felt his groin respond to the nakedness displayed before him. If he so desired, he could have his way with any of them he wished, but that was not what he was here for.

"You have been sentenced to death for treason against your Lord," Mufastus said without any hint of emotion.

One of the men spat in his direction.

Mufastus raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Is that all you can do?"

The man looked up at him and shouted, "Damn your soul to the Realm of Demons!"

"And yours to the Realm of Shadows," he replied.

Lifting his arms in the air, Mufastus said the ancient spell of punishment. The air behind the doomed began to shimmer. Two demons began to take form. The creatures were twice the height of an average man. Teeth, like that of a wolf, protruded from their slobbering mouths. Claws, where hands should have been, menacingly reached out towards their victims. A foul stench began to fill the air.

Mufastus dropped his arms. The demons, taking their cue, were upon the condemned, ripping them apart. Blood spewed everywhere, turning the snow into a crimson covering of gore. Bits of flesh hit Mufastus in the face. Taking a piece, he ate it. It tasted slightly salty,, and rather good. In little time, all that remained of his enemies were torn asunder parts of their bodies. Nodding at the blood spattered demons, Mufastus watched as the creatures began to devour their killings.

The power of death hung in the air, and Mufastus began to take it in. He allowed himself to become drunk on the slaughter that had just occurred.

Mufastus cast his gaze toward the roaring fire that crackled at his side. When the message had come that Lord Sirus was dead, he was beside himself with delight. He hated Lord Sirus not only because of who he was, but what he was, the Heir of Krineland. Closer to the truth was the fact that the high and mighty Lord Sirus had rejected his romantic advances many years ago. However, his deepest hatred was reserved for Lord Fox. Not only had he stopped his assassination attempt on the bitch that called herself Queen of Krineland, but he had also managed to capture the heart and soul of Sirus, something that Mufastus had wanted to do himself. The more he thought of Lord Fox, the more he clenched his teeth. Anger flooded over him, washing him in a maelstrom of fury.

Mufastus needed something to divert his mind from thinking about Lord Fox. Soon he would deal with the so called fire priest. But for now, he needed to amuse himself. He reached for his wine goblet. Bringing it to his lips, he finished its contents and hurled the cup across the room. The clanging of metal hitting the stone floor reverberated all around.

A young man rushed into the room, bearing another goblet and a full bottle of wine. Mufastus watched him come towards him. The young man was handsome, very handsome. The firelight set off his blonde hair. His full, sensuous lips accented his beautiful chiseled face. Mufastus stared into the young man's azure eyes and smiled seductively.

"Your name?" he demanded.

"Pyne, mi'lord," the young man said, bowing before Mufastus.

"Put down the tray, and come here," Mufastus ordered, a smile spreading across his darkly elegant face.

Pyne did as he was ordered. He approached his Lord and bowed.

"Kneel!"

"Yes, mi'lord."

"You may call me Mufastus," Mufastus silkily said.

"Yes, mi'lord, I mean Mufastus," the young man replied.

Mufastus stood. Taking a step towards Pyne, he reached out and touched his face. As he did, the young man reddened. Desire burned in Mufastus. He pulled Pyne towards himself. The warmth of the young man's body against his own made his manhood stiffen. To his surprise, Mufastus could feel the other man's erection pressing against his own.

His body afire, Mufastus pressed his mouth on the full, inviting lips of the younger man. Pyne parted his lips and allowed Mufastus to slide his tongue into his mouth. Like a hungry animal, the older man pressed on.

* * * * * * * * *

Mulder lay curled protectively around Sirus. The older man made no further attempt at movement. Soeil had left hours ago, leaving Mulder with orders to contact her when Sirus regained consciousness. Once the Queen had seen for herself that her son was not dead, she had calmed. She told Mulder that her advisors believed with great certainty that Mufastus was responsible for the attack. She would find out if this was true, and if it was, all the demons of the Abysmal Plains could not stop her from executing judgment on the monster.

"Mufastus? I thought he had been banished?" Mulder said, confusion apparent in his eyes.

"I had thought so too, Fox. My seers tell me that he has broken free from his imprisonment and has returned."

Mulder had taken her hand and looked into her amber colored eyes. With a voice as cold as steel, he had promised her that there was no place for the coward who had hurt Sirus to hide.

Soeil had returned his gaze. Seeing the flames of the Gods reflected there, she gave him a hug and said, "Fox, be guided by the Gods. Mufastus is evil in its purest form. He has no conscience and thinks little of human life." Taking Mulder's face in her hands, she lowered his head until their eyes were locked together. "I don't know why the Gods have chosen you, but I know why my son has. You are an honorable and brave man. Take care. Remember, Mufastus has no soul, and that makes him a deadly enemy. Take care of Sirus for me. Let me know when he awakens." With that Soeil had turned and left.

Mulder had walked over to the bed where Sirus lay. The older man looked so fragile. Dark circles, like half moons, hung under his eyes. His breathing was shallow, but steady. The look of pain that had transformed his handsome face into a mask of suffering, had been replaced by one of peace. Mulder couldn't help himself, he sank to his knees and began to cry.

When the dam he had built to contain his emotions burst, Mulder's facade broke down. Emptying himself, he shed the anguish that had encased him. He had no idea how long he spent on his knees voiding his soul, but it was a long time. Looking out the window, he saw that day had turned to night. The twin moons shone brightly in the clear winter darkness. Mulder remembered how they were a symbol of Sirus and himself, eternal and never changing. Rising off the floor, Mulder undressed, leaving his clothing where it fell, and crawled into bed wrapping himself around his lover--his life.

With his arms draped across Sirus, Mulder pressed himself as close to the other man as he could. His body began to relax as the warmth of Sirus' presence mixed with his own, easing the tension trapped in Mulder's body. Closing his eyelids, Mulder soon drifted into sleep.

Sirus opened his eyes. The dying glow of the fire cast a reddish light in the room. He felt an arm across his chest and smiled. Lifting his own hand, he reached over and gently touched his lover's face. Sirus allowed his thumb to caress the sensual lips of his mate. Then, unable to stop himself, he kissed Fox. The other man moaned softly, but did not awaken. Sirus allowed his hand to travel down the naked body that clung to him, until his hand reached the already stiffening erection of his lover. Taking Mulder's penis into his hand, he began to massage it. Soon Sirus held a throbbing organ in his hand.

Mulder groaned and awakened. Blinking his eyes, it took him a minute to realize what was happening. When he did, he rolled over onto his back.

Sirus understood what Mulder wanted. Taking his hand, he slid it between the thighs of the younger man.

Mulder arched his hips up as he felt Sirus' fingers continue to stroke his shaft. In response to Mulder's thrusts, Sirus brought his mouth down to the rigid organ. With his tongue, he began to encircle its tip. Sounds of pleasure came from Mulder as the older man's mouth began to slide up and down his cock.

With urgency, Mulder placed his hands on Sirus' head, pulling his lover's mouth down onto his organ. Sirus, sensing his mate's need, hurried to bring him to climax. The younger man's thrusts came quicker. Then in a blinding shudder, Mulder shouted, thrust his hips off the bed, and buried his cock deep in Sirus' throat. Sirus felt Mulder's shaft began to pulsate, and then explode in his mouth.

When Mulder had finished emptying himself inside Sirus' mouth, the older man released his organ and pulled himself up until his face was even with Mulder's. Mulder could smell the musky scent of himself on Sirus' breath. Gently, Sirus brought his mouth to Mulder's. As their lips touched, Mulder wrapped his arms around his lover and savored the feeling.

"Where have you been?" Fox finally managed to ask.

Sirus began to stroke Mulder's hair. "I've been to the place that connects this existence to the next. I would've crossed over to the Realm of Shadows if it hadn't been for a friend of yours."

"Friend of mine?" Mulder asked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a message for you. Sergi."

Mulder sat up. "What did you say?"

"Sergi," Sirus repeated.

"Are you trying to tell me that this friend of mine that helped you was. .."

"Walter Skinner," finished Sirus.

"Is this some kind of a joke. I must be dreaming."

Sitting up next to Fox, Sirus placed his arm around the younger man. "This is no joke, my love. Your Walter was waiting for me. Somehow, he knew I was coming. If it hadn't been for him, I'd have crossed over. He wouldn't let me."

"Where is he now? Is he still in the in-between place? Tell me, Sirus," Mulder said, bile beginning to rise in the back of his throat.

"Your Walter is here with you."

Mulder looked at Sirus. The dim light from the fireplace revealed the face of Sirus, but there was something different. Fox reached up and touched Sirus' face. "What do you mean Walter is here with me?" he whispered.

"Walter and I are now one. We joined, as the Gods had wished for us to do."

"How is that possible?" asked Mulder, desperately trying to make sense out of what he had just been told.

"That I can not answer you, for I don't know myself. But I swear to you, that Walter and I are now one."

The fire in Mulder's eyes began to burn. Reaching out with his mind, Fox touched the soul of Sirus. As he did, understanding filled him. A lone tear rolled down his cheek. "It is true!"

"Yes," replied Sirus.

Mulder could feel the presence of Walter. It was as if Walter was here, but so was Sirus.

"The two people I love more than my own life are now one. Praise be to the Gods."

"Praise be," Sirus replied.

Sirus pulled Mulder down onto the bed. Reaching over to the night stand, he rummaged around in a drawer until he had found the lube. Covering his fingers with it, he brought them to Mulder's ass. Slowly, he massaged the tight opening of his lover, until he felt it relax. Gradually, he inserted one finger. Mulder moaned. Then he inserted the second and finally a third finger. The younger man lifted his hips, wanting more.

"Don't wait," Mulder pleaded.

Sirus brought the tip of his hard shaft to Mulder's opening. Gently, he began to push, entering the other man.

"Oh God!" intoned Mulder as he began to feel Sirus filling him. Placing both of his hands on the older man's hips, Mulder pulled the older man downward, driving him deeper.

Sirus began to thrust. With each thrust, the urgency to reach climax inside his lover began to increase until Sirus thought he would burst. At each lunge, the younger man would tighten himself around the older man's cock.

In one last thrust, Sirus buried himself as deeply as he could inside Mulder and began to erupt. Mulder could feel Sirus' cock jerking as it spewed its hot white contents inside him.

Time seemed to stand still for both men. Neither made any attempt to disengage from the other for fear of ending this moment. Finally, Sirus pulled his flaccid organ from inside of Mulder. Each man wrapped his arms around the other and drifted off to sleep.

End PART ONE

* * * * * * * * * *

PART TWO

Mulder awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in days. Rolling over, he looked at the still sleeping form of Sirus. Propping himself up on one elbow, he gazed at the other man lying so peacefully before him. Had it only been a few hours ago when Mulder had feared the worst for his lover? Now, not only did he have Sirus back, but he had Walter back too. The only two men that he ever loved had somehow melded into one. All of this was strange, but then everything he had experienced since coming to this place had been bizarre. 

Sirus opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. Reaching up, he placed his arms around Mulder and pulled him down onto himself. Mulder rested his head on the older man's chest. 

"I'm glad you're back," Mulder said. "We really need to tell your mother."

"She already knows," the older man offered. Sirus began to caress the younger man's shoulders. "I could never leave you, Fox."

Mulder raised up and kissed Sirus, "I'll hold you to that promise, mi'lord."

"A promise I intend to keep," the older man replied, returning Mulder's kiss.

A knock sounded at the door. "Yes?" Sirus asked.

"My Lord Sirus? Is that you?" the voice of Maen asked incredulously.

"Who else would it be?"

"The Gods be praised," the old servant offered. "May I enter?"

"Certainly."

Standing just inside the door, Maen continued, "Your mother asked me to check on Lord Fox and you. It will be with the greatest of pleasure that I return to her with the good news of your recovery. Before I leave, can I get anything for you, mi'lord?"

"Food," answered Sirus.

"As you wish, mi'lord," Maen smiled as he made his way back out.

"Maen looked as if he had just seen a ghost," Mulder smiled.

"In a way,I guess he did."

Mulder looked puzzled, "I don't understand."

"I'm not the same Sirus that existed prior to the attempted murder. What you see before you, is a new Sirus. One that contains the essence of another mixed with his own. The man you call Walter is now part of me. You know Fox, he loves you very much."

"I know," Mulder replied.

"Even though I'm still Sirus, I'm also Walter. It was his and my destiny to become one."

"And it was my destiny to fall in love with both of you. Yet, I don't think there were ever two of you. Walter and you have always been one. I've always known that."

"Strange how the fates arrange things," Sirus voiced.

Letting the smile fade from his face, Mulder asked, "Your mother and her seers think that Mufastus was responsible for your near death?"

An odd shadow passed over Sirus' face. "I feared as much. Now that I'm back, I intend to find out for sure," Sirus offered, his voice tinged with cold anger.

"Don't you mean we," Mulder interjected.

"Yes, we," Sirus corrected himself.

"Now, how do we go about finding Mufastus and making sure it was he who sent that creature here to attack you?"

"There are ways, but first, there is something else that I have to do," Sirus said.

"What?" 

"This," the older man replied, forcing Mulder down.

"Don't let me stop you, mi'lord,"

"You couldn't even if you tried," Sirus offered, and his mouth began to explore the younger man's body.

* * * * * * * * * *

Soeil wrapped her arms around her son, afraid to let him go. After having heard Sirus' account of what had happened to him, she sat reflectively at his side. "We are all in grave danger. First, Fox is attacked at your country estate. Second, the assassination attempt on my own life. Third, your near death. Mufastus, if it indeed be him and all signs indicate that it is, will not stop. He is determined to avenge himself upon our family and have Krineland for himself. However, I can't send an army against him without confirmation. To plunge the entire Realm into bloody warfare on speculation, no matter how reliable--is foolish."

"Then we must procure proof, mother," Sirus replied determinedly.

"Sending spies to Mufastus will almost assuredly end in their deaths. That is something I won't ask any of my people to do. The monster is a strong mage. Any disguise that our own mages could conjure up to protect anyone trying to get close enough to him, would be easily detected."

Tensing, Sirus interjected, "Then we need to send a spy who is as strong a mage as Mufastus is himself."

A look of concern began to cover the Queen's face. "And just who would that be?" she asked guardedly.

"Myself."

"No! You almost lost your life because of that bastard. I won't give him a second chance to finish what he started!" Soeil shouted.

"If you don't allow this, we are all doomed." Sirus replied, taking his mother's hand into his own.

Mulder had been listening intently to the conversation between the two. As he listened, he was drawn into his memories. He remembered the dream he'd had of a strong mage bent on destroying Sirus and himself and all of Krineland. Then the voices filled his head, It is your destiny. You are the chosen.

"I won't hear . . ."

"I'll go," said Mulder, cutting the Queen off in mid-sentence.

"I won't let you!" Sirus said forcibly.

"It's my destiny, Sirus," Mulder replied. 

Sirus looked at his lover for a long time. The flames in Fox's eyes burned so intensely that Sirus had to look away for a moment. "We both go!" he said, challenging anyone to interrupt.

"I wouldn't go without you," Mulder said, and added, "Besides, who would watch over you without me here?"

"Fox, you are a Fire Priest and one of the strongest mages I have ever known," the Queen offered. "However, Mufastus is a powerful mage. His strength comes from the Abysmal Plains themselves. He is pure evil."

"And therein lies the gate to his destruction. Find the key, and you break him." 

"Just make sure that you find it before he finds you. Mufastus won't give you a second chance. He'll kill you, Fox," Soeil offered, every word echoing concern. 

"Don't worry, Soeil. I won't give him a chance." Mulder offered.

"And I'll make sure of that also," Sirus added, as he went and stood by his lover's side. 

Together the combined power of the two men was overwhelming. It seemed to Soeil that their auras merged to produce something that was like a living wall of protection around them. Truly, the hands of the Gods would be with both men.

"All right, but before you start out on this quest, I want you both to receive more training. I'll instruct the Archseer to commence your preparation immediately," she said, a pained expression on her face. "I want both of you to promise one thing."

"What?" each man asked in turn.

"That you take care of each other, and return alive."

"As you command, my Queen," Sirus said bowing.

"Same here," Mulder added.

Soeil then embraced each man and hurried out of the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

The Archseer sat unspeaking, looking at the two men. Finally, she turned an icy stare toward Sirus and Mulder. "Fine, I'll help you. But, there's one condition."

Sirus asked cautiously, "And that would be . . ."

"I come with you."

"It too dangerous, Archseer," Sirus replied with concern. 

"Horse turds!" the old woman hissed. "So why then are the Heir and his Consort going? If you want my help, you'll get it. But, it's going to be under my conditions that it's given."

"Jopeth," Sirus began soothingly, "we're not going for a picnic. Mufastus is a dangerous madman. . ."

"Would you quit trying to patronize me before I turn you over my knee! Don't you think I know what a snake Mufastus is? It's thanks to him that the only man I ever loved was slaughtered. I owe him for that death." Then standing, she clenched her jaw and added, "Either I go with you, or no one goes!"

"But the Queen has ordered you . . ."

"I'm old, my Lord Sirus. Who could fault me for being cranky?" she said with an innocent smile on her face.

"I think she's got you there, Sirus," Mulder chimed in. "To be honest, I'd like it if Jopeth comes with us. She's powerful in her own right. Besides, we could use someone to watch our backs."

The Archseer turned towards Mulder and winked at him. "Mi'lord Fox, finally words of reason."

Sirus tossed up his arms in mock disgust, "All right, I know when I've been bested. But I want something understood, Archseer, I'm against your going."

Jopeth began to speak, but Sirus continued on.

"We're going up against a monster who doesn't care whom he kills. He'd just as soon gut an old woman as he would a mage beast. I don't want you hurt, Jopeth."

Fire in her eyes, the Archseer announced loudly, "Old doesn't mean incompetent, my fine young Prince. I take umbrage at your thinking that Mufastus could just do me in without so much as a struggle. The bastard had better learn to fear the anger of an experienced old warrior mage."

Seeing the anger burning within the Archseer, Mulder added, "Point well made, madam."

"So be it," Sirus offered, resignation in his voice.

Bowing, the Archseer responded, "I'm glad you've come to your senses, mi'lord. I may be old, but I'm seasoned. You'll find me an asset. Now, the first thing for you two to do is to find out as much as you can about Mufastus. The perfect place for finding that information is by reading from the books of history. The scribes keep good records. Go and read. Come back tomorrow, and we'll discuss what you have learned."

"Archseer, I . . ." Sirus tried to interject, but was stopped quickly.

"You will read. Mufastus maybe a demon, but he is also human. That means he is prone to being predictable. Learn all you can about what he has done in the past, and you can rest assured he will do the same in the future."

"I think she's right," Mulder said. Then leaning towards Sirus and whispering loud enough for the elderly woman to hear, he added, "Besides, I think Jopeth meant it when she threatened to turn you over her knee and spank you. That, my love, is something only reserved for me."

Sirus reddened at Mulder's remark. As the Archseer began to chuckle, the Heir to the Throne of Krineland shrugged his shoulders in defeat and headed out the door to the palace library with his mate fast on his heels. 

Hours later, Sirus slammed an ancient volume shut and rubbed his tired eyes. The smell of old manuscripts and ink hung heavily in the air. Looking at his mate, he noticed that Fox was deeply engrossed in something. "What's so fascinating?"

"Jopeth was right," Mulder returned. "Mufastus is a creature of habit. His arrogance is his downfall. In everything I've been able to decipher, he's indeed powerful, but Mufastus is also predictable. That, my love, will work to our advantage."

"How so?"

"We challenge his power."

"Is that wise? You know that he is capable of anything. Demons are at his command. Wouldn't it be better to go around him, attack from his blind side?"

"No. He's expecting us to do just that. If we challenge him directly, in order to save face and to feed his own arrogance, he'll have no choice but to play the game by our rules," Mulder said, closing the book he was reading.

"First, shouldn't we make sure that it is Mufastus, who is behind all of this?" Sirus asked.

"Of course. And the sooner we do, the quicker we can act to stop him."

"Fox, the Queen doesn't want us to engage him. She wants us to establish first and foremost that it is indeed Mufastus who is responsible for all that's been happening," Sirus added.

Taking Sirus' hand, Mulder said, "And that is exactly what we shall do." Then changing the tone of his voice, he whispered, "All this hard work makes me want some relaxation. What say you provide me some means of recreation?"

Smiling back, the older man replied, "With pleasure."

The two men hastily gathered up some manuscripts and exited the library. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Later that day, as both Sirus and Mulder were continuing their conversation about Mufastus, Maen entered their chamber and bowed.

"What is it Maen?" Sirus asked.

"Mi'lord, I have a message from your mother."

"Yes."

"Her Royal Highness commands your and Lord Fox's presence at a meeting of Her Privy Council at two bells after mid-day." the old servant recited.

"Thank you, Maen. Please return to the Queen, and tell her that we will attend as she requests," Sirus instructed.

Maen bowed and left.

"Privy Council? What do you suppose that will all be about?" Mulder asked.

"The Realm's Privy Council must be informed of what we are about to do. Without their support, our mission is doomed. I should tell you that the members of the council are stodgy, set-in-their-ways, and prone to never take chances."

Getting a grin on his face, Mulder offered, "Oh, you mean, they're human."

Sirus looked at his mate and returned his effusive smile, "We'll see if you're able to take this so lightly after you've met with the council."

"Okay, tell me about the council and what it will take to get them on our side." Mulder interjected in a more serious manner.

"This will take a while," Sirus said as he began. "The Realm's Privy Council is comprised of eleven members, including the Queen. Each member represents one of the eleven provinces of the Realm. The families that are the ruling nobility of those areas send a representative to sit on the council. Their duty is to support the ruler and offer advice. However, if they withhold their support, getting anything accomplished is next to impossible. The council is conservative and has a 'wait and see' mentality."

"Tell me specifics about some of the members, especially the ones that have the most power on the council," Mulder asked. "I'm a firm believer that one must know how to prime the pump before attempting to get anything out of it."

"You'll make a shrewd co-ruler one day," Sirus laughed.

"You know what they say, behind every good ruler is his pushy mate."

"And I certainly have selected the correct mate for that job," Sirus smiled

"Start with who the leader of the council is," Mulder said, as he began to listen intently to Sirus' descriptions.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Do I look presentable?" Mulder asked, standing in front of Sirus.

"Handsome as always," Sirus replied. 

"You're a charmer, mi'lord."

"Ready to face the nabobs of negativity?" Sirus asked.

"I'm looking forward to it. Lead on."

As they approached the Privy Council chambers, Mulder went over the strategy he had formed while Sirus was telling him about the council members. If he could convince three of the leaders, the others would throw in their support. Mulder had decided that he would take the course of protection of the Realm as the means to get backing. After all, no one on the council wanted Krineland in danger.

We will help you. Allow us to speak through you. As a Fire Priest, you are a vessel of the Gods. What you say will be our words. Only fools reject the will of their Gods.

"What's wrong?" Sirus asked, concern showing on his face. 

Mulder looked at him, but said nothing.

"Fox we were talking, and you suddenly stopped. It was as though you didn't hear a word I said."

"I didn't," Mulder replied. "My mind was filled with voices. I don't think you need to worry about the Privy Council."

"And why not?"

"I think, they're in for a surprise," Fox said, as the fire in his eyes began to burn.

Sirus opened the doors to the Privy Council chamber and stepped inside. As soon as both Mulder and he had entered, the room fell into an awkward silence. Sparse in furnishings, a large oblong table filled most of the chamber. At the head of the table sat the Queen. The eleven other members of the council were distributed on either side of her. Scattered over the table were parchments, maps, and books. Behind the Queen on the wall, hung a map of the Realm and the surrounding kingdoms. Over in a corner of the room sat the Archseer. Her expression seemed strained.

"Prince Sirus. Fire Priest Fox. We are glad to see you," the Queen said.

Fire Priest Fox? Why is she using that title,wondered Mulder.

"Because, mi'lord Fox, it packs a power that many on the council are afraid to contradict, the voice of Jopeth whispered in his mind.

Mulder looked over at the Archseer and nodded slightly. Jopeth returned his gesture.

"Please have a seat. There are questions that members of the council have for you," the Queen continued.

Sirus and Mulder sat in two empty chairs at the foot of the table. When they were seated, Mulder looked up and down the line of the council members. Each had their visages turned toward the two men. Mulder felt a little, no, a lot uncomfortable. This wasn't going to be easy, but then he had suspected as much.

"I have informed the council of your proposed mission to confirm that Mufastus has returned and that it is he who is responsible for the attacks on myself and both of you. Reports from our spies that have been sent to Granlyn , indicate that armies are mobilizing and advancing on our borders. The country seems to be in chaos. Our own seers have felt an evil that is growing and getting stronger. Many of our mages have been the victims of attacks. To date, nine have been killed. Strange, new creatures of magic have appeared in the Realm, killing our citizens and destroying whole villages. I fear that Krineland is under attack. Yet, members of this council are divided as to what to do. I support your mission," Soeil added. "I opened the discussion to the members of the council."

"My Queen, Prince Sirus, and Fire Priest Fox: I have lived through more than one war. I do not wish to do so again. What happens in Granlyn is their own business. The attacks on your Majesties and Lord Fox are unfortunate, but can't be attributed to Mufastus. Mufastus was banished to the nether regions; no one escapes from that plain of existence. To send the Heir and his Consort, accompanied by the Archseer, into a potentially hostile situation is ludicrous. I, for one, am against it, my Liege," said a very old woman whom Mulder assumed to be Lord Janus, advisor to three former rulers of the Realm. A person whose wisdom was well respected by all.

"Point taken, Lord Janus," the Queen said in an authoritative voice.

"My Queen, I wish to speak."

"As you wish High Priest Sefus," Soeil responded.

"Many of our priests have indicated to me that in their visions they have seen a monster gaining strength in Granlyn . War is imminent. The evil that grows is a threat to the Realm. To stop it, whoever is responsible must be nullified. As High Priest, it is both my duty and my privilege to commune with the Gods. They have indicated to the seer priests and to me that they have chosen a vessel to accomplish this."

"And who would this vessel be?" one of the council members asked.

"All I can say is that the Gods have already chosen the vessel. Who it is will be revealed as the Gods chose," the High Priest answered.

"That's a bunch of mystic piss!" shouted a red headed man. "What kind of an answer is that? 'When the Gods choose.' The Realm is at stake; I for one need more than that to go on."

"Blasphemy!" roared the High Priest.

The whole Privy Council erupted into an incoherent amalgamation of shouting voices. Fingers were pointed, fists were pounded, and dire warnings were brandished. 

Mulder watched the whole proceedings with intrigue. Grown men and women acting like children.

Soeil sprang to her feet and yelled, "I will have silence!"

Everyone turned to her and complied.

The Queen continued with icy strength in her voice, "I have heard all that I care to hear. The Realm is in danger. Our priests and seers all agree that something evil is growing inside the borders of Granlyn and is threatening Krineland. Spies have verified this. We have no other chose but to send the Prince and the others."

"But why the Heir?"

"Because, he is one of strongest mages the Realm has. His consort, Fire Priest Fox, has been touched by the Gods themselves. His power I have seen myself. The Archseer's wisdom and ability to scry is needed to insure the success of this mission," Soeil explained.

"But what if the Heir is killed?" a soft spoken woman asked.

"That won't happen," Mulder interjected. All eyes turned to him. As Mulder stood, his entire body began to be encased with fire. 

Gasps echoed throughout the council. Whispers of, "Praise be the Gods," rolled out of the mouths of the assembled.

"Listen to our chosen vessel," thundered from out of Mulder's mouth.

Silence, where just a few minutes ago chaos had reigned, filled the chamber. No one made any attempt to interrupt or even to move. It was as though they were caught in a spell of immobility.

"The evil creature Mufastus has returned more powerful than ever. He must be stopped. If not, Krineland will cease to exist. It is our will that our vessel and Prince Sirus go to seek the evil one out. Our Fire Priest has the power to neutralize the evil magic of Mufastus, while Prince Sirus has the might to slay him. The Archseer will act as their all seeing eyes. You must not stop them! To do so will seal all of Krineland's doom." Mulder's eyes turned to each member of the council. Flames leapt from them, boring into the souls of each member.

Sirus stood next to his mate. The flames that encased Mulder began to encircle him as well. Both men stood as a testimony to the power of the Gods. Joining hands, Sirus and Mulder became a symbol of power.

The flames receded, leaving behind only the fire of their touch in each man's eyes.

After several minutes, Soeil spoke, "The Gods have spoken, who dares to question their will?"

With no answer, she continued, "All in favor of the Prince, Lord Fox, and the Archseer going on this mission, let it be known by standing."

Slowly, each member of the council stood.

"It is decided then. You have the blessing of the Queen and the Privy Council."

* * * * * * * * * *

Back in their own bedroom, Mulder sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "That went well."

"You could say that, Fox. After you spoke with the authority of a Fire Priest, who could dare oppose us?" Sirus replied as he began to rub Mulder's neck and shoulders. "Fox, you do understand that what we will be doing is dangerous and could cost us our lives."

Mulder took Sirus' hands and kissed the back of them. Rubbing them against his cheek, he answered, "I'm perfectly aware of that. But, there is no other choice. If we stay and do nothing, then Mufastus will be able to do as he will. I think we both know what that would mean to Krineland. The gods have given this mission to us; we dare not refuse or fail."

Sirus bent over and kissed the top of Mulder's head. "I don't think the word 'fail' is in your vocabulary, my love. I've seen the fire burn in your eyes, and I'm fully aware of what that means. You are a chosen vessel."

"I just wish that I understood all of this," Mulder sighed.

"None of us understand everything, Fox. The only thing that I am certain of is that I love you. In reality, what I'd really like to do is to take you back to our country estate and stay hidden until all of this is over. But, unfortunately, life is not like that. Mufastus is our actuality, and we both must deal with it."

"You're right, of course," Mulder said, almost as an afterthought. Leaning back against Sirus, he felt the well toned muscular form of his mate pressed against his back. The slightly musky smell of Sirus began to entice his thoughts toward other things. "Do you ever wish that I hadn't appeared in your life?"

Sirus wrapped his arms around Mulder and pulled him down onto the bed. Looking at him, the older man said, "The gods forbid! Before you entered my lonely excuse for a life, I was nothing. You have given me meaning, desire, love, adventure, and above all a reason for living. Without you, I would've gladly crossed over to the Realm of Shadows." Then lowering his face to mere inches above Mulder's, he continued, "You have made my life. I couldn't imagine existing without you."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"No?" Mulder asked bewildered.

Sirus' eyes looked deep into Mulder's and whispered, "I'm emphatic. Having you a part of my life has given me meaning. Lord Fox, idiot most royal, I, Sirus, Prince of Krineland and Heir to the Throne, love you!"

"But are you sure?" Mulder teased.

"There's only one way to find out if I'm sure," Sirus answered as he began to nibble on Mulder's ear.

"Yes, oh yes . . ."

Later that afternoon, the Archseer came to see them. "Gentlemen, we have some serious planning to do. Since we don't want to signal our presence to Mufastus, the need for disguises not involving magic is required. We can't just travel as: Prince Sirus, his Consort, and the Royal Archseer. I believe that a trio of wandering minstrels would be an apt masquerade."

Mulder held up his hand to stop the Archseer. "Archseer . . ."

"You must call me Darua."

"What?"

"Darua. That will be my name. We can't go marching towards Mufastus using our real names."

"Oh yeah . . . now, back to this minstrel thing. Exactly what does that entail, Darua?" Mulder asked warily.

"Well, Sovane my poet, you will be reciting love sonnets and the like. Be sure to put in emotion and make them bawdy," Jopeth grinned.

"Do what?" Mulder roared.

Sirus began to laugh. He could see Fox in tight breeches reciting suggestive love poems. 

"Find something funny, do we Yers?" the elderly woman pointed a bony finger at him. "As Sovane mesmerizes the audiences, you will play the lute and, if occasion warrants, act out the words with puppets."

"You've got to be joking, Jopeth . . ."

"Darua," the Archseer corrected him. "I am not kidding. If we are to get more than a few days from here, our ruse must be believable. Minstrels wander the countryside all the time."

"But . . ."

"No 'buts.'"

Mulder turned his glance toward the Archseer and asked sarcastically, "And what will Darua be doing?"

"Considering my age, I believe I'll be the belly dancer."

Both Sirus and Mulder began to guffaw.

Looking injured, the elderly woman asked hesitantly, "You don't think that I could captivate audiences with my lithe dancing and gyrating, barely clad body?"

"I don't mean to sound heartless, but you're sixty, if you're a day," Sirus snickered.

"And does that mean that I can't enchant anymore?"

"Well, yes," Mulder interjected.

"Scoundrel!" Jopeth replied as she began to grin. "Idiots, I'm going to be the resident palm reader and mystic. Everyone loves to have their fortune told, and if I do say so myself, with the gift of seeing, I may even enjoy this."

"It will take some training, Jo . . . I mean Darua," Mulder said.

"Indeed. Along with working on your "talents", you both will have to hone some of your mage skills. Tomorrow morning at dawn, I'll expect both of you in my chambers," Jopeth said and warned, "Don't be late."

Sirus watched the Archseer sweep out the door and then turned and looked at Mulder. "I can't wait to watch you practice on your lewd poetry."

"And I can't wait to see your puppets act it out," Mulder countered.

Both men broke into laughter as the full impact of what they would be doing took root. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Inside the protective walls of the Archseer's residence, Jopeth was busy explaining the principles of directing the flow of magical power to Mulder. Sirus sat in a corner of the dark spellcasting room and watched as his mate was being drilled like a new cadet. Sirus could tell by the tightly pursed lips on Mulder's face, that the younger man was not having any fun.

"The power flows all around us. What you must do, mi'lord, is to reach out and take that power into yourself, and then shape it to your needs," the teacherly voice of the Archseer droned.

"Would you show me how?" Mulder asked impatiently.

"Very well, Lord Fox," Jopeth replied. "I'll conjure a mage light. Granted, one of the easiest spells to perform, but watch how I transform the easy into something just a little more useful."

Jopeth closed her eyes and held out her arms. Mulder could feel the power in the room race towards her. The look of concentration on the Archseer's face indicated she was deep in thought. In the center of the room, a blue mage light materialized. Ordinary in every way.

"Keep watching the light," Jopeth spoke.

The mage light began to swirl. As it did, the typical blue light became a rainbow of gyrating colors.

"Very pretty, but I fail to see. . ."

"Watch!"

Mulder turned his gaze intently upon the glowing rainbow ball in front of him. Pulses of energy began to leap from it.

"Come toward me as though you were going to attack me," the elderly woman commanded.

Mulder did as he was ordered. When he came within an arm's length of her, a bolt of energy hit him in the chest, knocking him down.

"What in the hell?" Mulder shouted as the he hit the floor.

"That mi'lord was an example of how an innocent mage light can be transformed into something more useful. Had I wanted to, I could've increased the power of the bolt of energy that hit you."

Sirus got up and rushed to Mulder. Extending his arm, he helped his lover to his feet. "Don't worry, she played that trick on me too."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Mulder replied with sarcasm.

"Now, let's see you try, Lord Fox," the Archseer said, fixing her gaze upon Mulder.

"Tell me once more how you did it," Mulder asked sheepishly.

Exasperated, the Archseer went over the instructions again. Soon Mulder was attempting to recreate the mage light. Standing with his arms outstretched, Mulder concentrated. Reaching out, he found the streams of power flowing all around him. Touching one, he felt its warming essence. As it touched him, it felt like he was becoming energized. Letting the strength flow into him, every fiber of him acted like a sponge, drinking up as much of the force as he could. Finally, he directed it into the form of a mage light. The blue light blinked to life in the center of the room.

"Good, now shape it to become your protector," Jopeth's voice came to him.

Mulder began to mold the power. Connecting his mind to the energy, he and it became one. As he and it joined, the mage light began to swirl, and then it glowed like a prism in bright sunlight. Strokes of mage lightning began to spring from it.

"Wonderful, mi'lord. I believe you have mastered shaping the power," the Archseer said, clapping her hands.

Mulder let go of the energy, and as he did, it melted away. "That wasn't all that hard. Why didn't you just tell me to join with the power?"

"I did, you just weren't listening," Jopeth shot back.

"All right you two," Sirus interjected. "We still have much to do here. Jopeth, I know that this is all mage craft that any fledgling mage can do. I believe we need to step up to the more challenging spells."

"I couldn't agree more, Lord Sirus," Jopeth replied. "But, mi'lord Fox needed to know that he could control the magic if he used his mind to do so."

"Lesson learned," Mulder acknowledged.

The next several hours were used to teach the spells that would serve them as they sojourned toward enemy territory. Once they were within the enemey's territory, the use of magic would be severely curtailed. Its use would only be warranted under extreme circumstances. The Archseer left nothing to chance. After every explanation and demonstration of a spell, she would make Mulder repeat the spell until she was satisfied he could do so with ease.

For his part, the more Mulder reached out and touched the energy flows around him, the more he felt at ease. Soon, their touch felt as natural to him as breathing air.

When Sirus laughed at Mulder's practice, Jopeth took umbrage and made Sirus train right along with Mulder. 

"But Jopeth, I already know this," he protested.

"So," she quipped, "you'll have no problem doing these spells for me then."

Hours later, Mulder and Sirus sat exhausted on the floor. The Archseer, her arms folded across her chest and a smile of satisfaction on her face, addressed them. "Mi'lords. Today went very well. You are an apt student, Lord Fox. Not wanting to inflate your ego, mi'lord, but I can say you are one of the most gifted mages I have ever trained."

Mulder began to say something, but the Archseer cut him off.

"Don't think that makes you proficient. Many 'gifted' mages have ended up consumed by the power. You must always work to sharpen your skill." she warned. As an afterthought she added, "Make one careless mistake mi'lord, and you'll be a gifted dead mage."

Mulder looked at her, but said nothing. He allowed her words to sink in and work their desired effect. "I won't," he reassured her.

"Good! Enough for today. Tomorrow, we learn some high level magic."

"That would mean what?" Mulder asked.

"I believe, Fox, Jopeth intends to teach us spells that deal with transporting and the like," Sirus offered.

"Exactly," the Archseer said. "Now, go out and relax." Putting a knowing look on her face, she added, "Why not go back to your rooms and practice some magic on each other."

Sirus began to redden, and Mulder smiled guiltily. Seeing their discomfort, Jopeth began to laugh. Both Sirus and Mulder hurried from the room, leaving the elderly woman almost in hysterics.

"You know," Mulder said as they made their way back to the Palace, "I can't help but like that crusty old woman."

With a smile, Sirus replied, "Me too, but you better not let Jopeth hear you calling her 'old'."

Mulder returned his lover's smile and took his hand. "I think you're right. Wouldn't want her to turn me into a frog or something."

Both men laughed as they entered their quarters.

End of Part Two

* * * * * * * * * * *

PART THREE

"Control the flow, or it will consume you!" shouted Jopeth.

Mulder worked feverishly to shape the energy in the way the Archseer had instructed him. Reaching out, he began to siphon the currents in toward himself. The feel of raw power filled every part of his being. He began to shape a funnel in front of him. Sweat covered his face, and his body shook under the strain. It took every ounce of concentration he had to keep the power from turning on him, burning him alive in its zeal to join with Mulder.

"Focus! Good, mi'lord. The funnel is beginning to form. That's it, bend the flow to your will," Jopeth encouraged him.

Mulder struggled to do as Jopeth advised. His entire body felt as if it were being pulled in two. The siren call of the power threatened to seduce him, but he resisted its constant urges to give into it. Blood began to drip from his nose as the struggle continued. Mulder cried out in pain.

Sirus tried to run up to him, but Jopeth intercepted him. "Don't disturb him, Sirus. He's got to get through this." Seeing the look of alarm on Sirus' face, she added, "I'm linked with him. Don't worry, if he begins to fail, I'll intercede."

Mulder's body continued to shake. He reached deep within himself and found the strength he needed to complete the gating spell. 

Yes, that's the way, Fox. You control it before it destroys you. Wonderful! Visualize the egress for the funnel. Good, now anchor the funnel on this side and on the other side. Yes, by all the gods! I think you've . . .

Wielding his new found strength, Mulder forged the passage. He pictured the exit for the tunnel and locked it there. His body no longer felt bombarded by the energy matrix that surrounded him.

Sirus watched with rapt attention as the transport funnel materialized. Swirling, gray mists appeared in the center of the room. The vortex that formed began to give off a greenish light. Its obscure center began to take shape. First it was black as night, and then it began to lighten. As he continued to marvel at what was being created before him, Sirus saw the other side of the funnel beginning to take shape. Peering inside, he saw the fountain in the center of the gardens beginning to appear.

Opening his eyes, Mulder stared in wonder at what he was seeing. A passageway had opened in the middle of the room. On the other side of the opening, the early blooming flowers of the gardens appeared.

"Well done, mi'lord!" the Archseer said as she embraced him. You did just as I taught you. Only one thing remains to be done."

Mulder nodded his head and began to walk toward the opening of the funnel. Without stopping, he walked through it. A sensation like that of ants crawling all over his body hit him, and then he was on the other side, standing by the fountains. Mulder was quickly joined by both Sirus and Jopeth.

"Close the portal," Jopeth commanded.

Focusing his attention once more, Mulder collapsed the funnel. His knees felt weak, and the salty taste of blood flowed into his mouth. Taking the back of his hand, he wiped at his nose, smearing the drying blood across his face.

"Don't worry about the bleeding. It's quite normal at first. The better you become at this spell, the less strain it will be on your body," Jopeth intoned soothingly as she used her handkerchef to clean his face.

Sirus, put his arms around his mate to steady him. "You were great, Fox," he proudly boasted. "A true mage."

"I believe that concludes our lessons," the Archseer said. "We can leave at your Lords' disgression."

Sirus looked at Mulder and replied, "We leave in two days."

Mulder, getting his strength back, added, "It's about time."

The Archseer took Mulder by the hand and smiled. "Tonight mi'lords, it would honor me greatly if you would join Darua for supper and a little entertainment."

"Entertainment?" quipped Sirus.

"Yes, entertainment, Yers. I wish to practice my skills as a palm reader and seer on both yourself and Sovan."

Mulder cocked his head towards Sirus and smiled, "If it gives our belly dancing Darua joy to look into our futures, I say why not."

"Agreed," Sirus replied.

"Good, then shall we say at nightfall mi'lords?" Jopeth asked.

"That would be fine, Jo . . . I mean Darua." Sirus answered, a twinkle in his eye.

The smile fading from his face, Sirus took hold of Mulder's hand. "I, we, need to tell mother that we're ready. She'll not be too happy about that, but she understands that for the sake of the Realm, we have no choice."

"Let's do it now," Mulder encouraged.

"I don't envy you having to tell the Queen this news," Jopeth added softly. "She will worry about both of you until you are back safe in her presence."

"Tonight then," the older woman said as she turned and headed towards her own quarters.

"Shall we?" Sirus asked.

"Yes," Mulder replied. "Soeil knows that we have to do this."

Together they made their way to the Queens apartments.

* * * * * * * * *

The rays of sunlight, streaming in through the window, accentuated the red highlights in Soeil's hair. A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned and fastened her gaze, first on her son and then onto Mulder.

"I knew this day would come. How I've dreaded it. But, deep inside, I know that both of you must follow your destinies," she started and then hesitated for a moment as though collecting her thoughts before continuing. "I promised myself I wouldn't get overly emotional. It wouldn't be right for the Queen to get hysterical. Besides, I have peace."

Rising, she walked up to Sirus and kissed him on the cheek. "My son, you have been a constant source of pride and joy. Have I told you that before? No, don't answer that. Just remember that your mother loves you. Take care and be watchful. My prayers and blessings go with you."

Sirus took his mother into his arms and held her. "I feel the same about you, mother."

"I know," Soeil softly replied.

Looking over toward Mulder, Soeil spoke, "Dear Fox, you are the hope of this Realm. When I look at the fire in your eyes, I see the gods themselves at work within you. It gives me comfort. Watch over yourself and over Sirus. One day, you will rule Krineland with my son. This gives me great satisfaction. I could not have chosen better for Sirus."

"Thank you, Soeil," Mulder said and added, "You know I won't let anything happen to Sirus."

"I know," Soeil said in a voice tinged with emotion. "You two had better leave before I break down and embarrass all of us. I would give you a royal send off, but the fewer that know about your mission the better. As you leave, I will inform one and all that you are going back to your country estate for a while."

Sirus kissed his mother on the forehead. "As soon as our plans are finalized, I'll inform you."

"Do that my son." Soeil then escorted the two men to the door and bid them adieu.

Outside the Queen's apartment, Mulder stopped and looked at Sirus. "You know, that's one classy woman."

"I know," Sirus replied. 

"I can't wait for Jopeth to see your puppets," Mulder snickered. 

"And I can't wait for her to hear you recite provocative poetry, or should I say your singing . . ."

"No one said anything about singing," Mulder said as he stopped grinning.

"What did you think a minstrel would do?"

"To be honest, I thought all I had to do was say a poem or two and . . ."

"That's what you get for thinking, my little song bird," Sirus said, enjoying watching Mulder get flustered at the thought of having to sing.

"But, you haven't heard me sing."

"Then I can't wait," Sirus winked.

"We'll see what Darua has to say about that," Mulder tossed out.

"All right with me," Sirus returned.

The walk to Jopeth's quarters took them through the gardens. Many of the spring flowering plants were in their full glory. A sweet aroma wafted around them. In the dusk, stars were beginning to emerge. The wind, ever so gently, swirled around them. Mulder stopped and turned until he was face to face with Sirus.

"Having . . ."

"Shut up, will you," Mulder commanded as he kissed Sirus.

When Mulder released him, Sirus smiled. "And what was that for?"

Mulder's face took on a look of concern, "That's just in case something happens to me on this trip."

Taking Mulder by the arm, Sirus replied, "Nothing is going to happen to either one of us. I promise you that."

Neither man said anything for a while. Finally, Mulder broke the spell of the moment. "We'd better get to Jopeth's." Sirus nodded as they continued on.

Sirus knocked on the Archseer's door. 

"What's taking so long?" Mulder asked impatiently. "It's not like her to keep us waiting. Knock again."

Sirus pounded on the door again. After a few minutes, the door began to open. Mulder looked at Sirus, shrugged and walked in. When they were both inside, a loud bong sounded.

"What was that for?" Mulder said.

"That, my dear Sovane and Yer, was my entrance sound!" a voice from behind a screen shouted.

"Jopeth?"

"Darua, Darua! How many times must I tell you, Darua!"

"All right," Sirus replied, rolling his eyes.

"Sit down, and Darua will entertain you."

Mulder looked at Sirus, shrugged and sat in a chair. Sirus did the same.

A couple more bongs sounded, and from behind the screen stepped Durua.

"Oh my god!" shouted Mulder.

"Jopeth!" Sirus added.

Standing before them, Jopeth was dressed in the sheer costume of a dancing girl. The bright scarlet, filmy fabric clung to her body, outlining it, leaving nothing to the imagination. A veil covered her face, and a gaudy shade of blue was smeared around her eyes. Jopeth lifted her hands and began to wiggle her body, suggestively.

Mulder swallowed hard and closed his eyes, hoping his imagination was playing a trick on him. Slowly opening his eyes, he beheld the Archseer, like some demented lunatic, still gyrating in front of him. 

Sirus placed his hand over his mouth trying to stifle the laughter that was beginning to erupt from him. 

Continuing her dance, Jopeth began to undo the buttons that fastened the front of her gauzy dancing attire. Blowing a kiss at the two dumbfounded men, she seductively said, "Ready for the finale?"

"Sirus!" Mulder shouted. "I think she's going to take her dress off!"

"Jopeth, please. I think we've seen more than we care to," Sirus pleaded.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Jopeth replied beginning to hum. "Ready? One. Two," she heaved her bosom as she came closer. "Three!"

Mulder and Sirus looked at each other in horror as Jopeth unfastened the last button of her dress. It began to slide off her shoulders, and then she began to laugh. Sirus looked at Mulder and then began to smile himself. 

Jopeth's body shimmered for an instant and then stopped. Gone was the see through costume. The nearly nude body of Jopeth was replaced with her normal appearance.

"Illusion," Sirus grinned.

Forcing himself to look at Jopeth, Mulder pursed his lips and feigned being annoyed. "Jopeth!"

Laughing so hard that tears were running down her face, Jopeth sank into a chair. After taking a few minutes to regain her composure ,she addressed them. "You should've seen your faces. You really thought that old Jopeth was going to show her wrinkled, aged body in all its glory. What you saw, my two jack-asses, was Darua using the subtle magic of illusion. What you see is not what you get."

"Well, thank the gods for that!" Sirus said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You really had us going, Jopeth," Mulder finally managed to add. "You're not really going to do that as part of your performance, are you?"

"I could take offense at that, mi'lord," the Archseer answered. Beginning to laugh again, she added, "I want to entertain the masses, not scare the hell out of them."

"I must say the illusion was great. You really had us fooled. That skill will definitely come in handy on this mission," Sirus offered. "Can you cast the spell to include all of us?"

"Certainly. And, the beauty of the spell is that it's such low level magic that picking up its signature is almost impossible," Jopeth replied.

Standing, Sirus said, "Great. Now, let me introduce to you a singer of love poems. One who has experienced the ebbs and tides of romance. The one, the only Sovane!"

Jopeth began to applaud.

Mulder shot a look that could do grevious harm toward Sirus. "I'll get you for this later!"

Sirus took out a woodland flute from his pocket and with it pointed to the center of the room. Mulder walked like a condemned man to the spot. Sirus blew into the instrument and nodded.

"Sing a naughty song for me," Jopeth taunted.

Mulder cleared his throat and began to sing. The song told of a couple caught in the throes of passion by a monster who killed them both. Their spilled blood fell onto the ground, and from it grew a beautiful new flower that had two blooms on it.

As he sang, Jopeth folded her hands across her lap and closed her eyes in rapt attention. Sirus quit playing the flute and sat.

When Mulder had finished the song, Jopeth opened her eyes and spoke softly. "That was beautiful, mi'lord. You have a most pleasing voice."

"Fox, that was great. You never told me you could sing." Sirus offered, a look of pride on his face.

"You never asked me to sing for you," Mulder sheepishly replied.

"Well, I'm awe-struck," Sirus continued.

"Then you'd better pull yourself together, Yers. The audience wishes to see the puppets in action," Mulder quipped.

Smiling, Sirus bowed. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare to be enthralled." From his pockets, Sirus pulled out two puppets. One a man, and the other a woman. "Let me introduce to you, Valia, Princess of Dreams and Quam the villain." He then proceeded to improvise a short play that dealt with how good triumphs over evil. As Valia stabbed Quam with her tiny sword, Sirus offered the moral of the playlet, "Never underestimate the power of one weaker than you." Bowing he added, "That concludes our show."

"Not bad," Mulder grinned.

"Indeed," Jopeth stood and approached Sirus, "I've seen worse."

"Thanks for your vote of encouragement," Sirus said, bowing again.

Jopeth indicated that Sirus should sit next to Mulder. "I'm ready to show you both my real talent. Darua will now ply her magic and tell you your fortunes." Walking back to the men, she took first Sirus' hand and then Mulder's. Closing her eyes, she began to chant a spell. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to open. 

Mulder looked at Jopeth's eyes. They weren't their usual icy blue. Instead, their color had been replaced by black. A chill ran down Mulder's spine.

Jopeth began to examine the palms of both men. "I see," she began and then stopped.

"You see what?" Sirus asked.

"That's odd," she said as her eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Mulder asked.

"Your lifelines," she answered. "They are identical."

"What does that mean?" Sirus interjected perplexed.

"It means that both of your fates are linked so closely together that what happens to one will befall the other. If any two individuals were destined to become mates, it is the two of you."

"You mean I'm stuck with him?" Sirus groused, as he elbowed Mulder in the side.

"I'm afraid so," Jopeth answered smiling.

Mulder poked Sirus back. "I've no complaints."

Turning serious, Sirus added, "And neither do I."

"All right," Jopeth chimed in. "Before this gets all sentimental, shall we have supper?" 

"Why yes, Darua. Lead on." Sirus said as he got up and extended a hand to Mulder.

As Mulder got up he whispered to Sirus, "We'll talk about being stuck to me later, in bed."

"With pleasure," Sirus said under his breath.

The two men followed Jopeth into supper, arm in arm.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The sun was dawning on the horizon. The sky began to take on the look of a shimmering jewel. Bright rays of light reached out to illumine the occasional cloud that hung above them. Streaks of crimson colored the heavens. A hint of chill floated in the air. Soon the luminary made its appearance. Like a giant dragon, it seemed to raise its head where earth met sky. Then in a bright fireball, it turned the shadows of daybreak into broad day. 

"Magnificent sun rise," Sirus intoned.

"Indeed. An omen from the gods, no doubt," the Archseer added.

Mulder said nothing. His eyes began to burn with their own fire.

The three were all alone. They had decided that no one, except the Queen, would know of their plans and time of departure. The fewer that knew, the better. Waiting for them, was a gaudy carnival wagon. Painted in tired reds and yellows that had seen better days, the wagon looked like an accident waiting to happen.

Heading for a small barn, Sirus said, "I'll get the horses."

"I'll help," Mulder offered as he took off after the older man.

Minutes later, they were hitching two old horses to the wagon.

"Are we ready?" Sirus asked.

"Ready," answered Jopeth.

"Same here," added Mulder.

Jopeth opened the door on the side and stepped in. Sirus and Mulder climbed up into the front and took their seats. Taking the reins, Sirus flicked them a couple of times and soon they were under way. The old wagon lumbered through the still, mostly sleeping capital. Before long, they were on the fringes of Krine, and then they were out in the open country. The air warmed as the sun rose higher in the sky. The smell of freshly plowed fields filled the air.

"You know, this is kind of pleasant," Mulder voiced while he breathed in the fresh air and listened to the birds chirping around him.

The window behind them opened, and Jopeth stuck out her head. "How's about some breakfast?"

"Good idea, Darua. Need any help?" Mulder asked.

"No, thank you, Sovane. When I'm ready for you, I'll yell."

Soon the smell of cooking began to waft from the wagon. Sirus pulled the wagon under a blooming apple tree and stopped. The trio ate their morning meal while sitting under the fragant blossoms. 

When they had finished their morning meal, they were underway again. The further they got from the capital, the less populated became the countryside. Soon, there were few houses to be seen. The farming lands made way for the forest. In the late afternoon, Sirus pulled the wagon off the road and towards a grove of trees. "This looks like a good place to overnight." 

Mulder jumped from the wagon and stopped. "Listen."

"What is it, Fox?"

"Water," Mulder answered as he walked a few paces to the side. "It's a small stream!" he yelled back.

"Good. That means we'll have fresh water, and if the rivulet contains fish, fresh food tonight."

Mulder returned and began to help Sirus unhitch the horses. 

Jopeth emerged from the wagon. "I'll gather up firewood and start a fire. Then if you boys will catch me some fish, I'll prepare a feast for us."

"You're on," Mulder smiled.

It took a little time to make sure that the horses were taken care of. Mulder brought water and food for them, while Sirus made sure they were secured for the night. Then, both men headed for the stream intent on catching their supper.

"Hey, watch it!" Mulder shouted as Sirus almost knocked him into the water.

"Sorry. My foot slipped on a mossy rock."

Mulder stood on the edge of the little brook, while Sirus wandered into its middle. The water reached as high as the top of Sirus' knees. Each man held a spear like object that Sirus had fashioned out of tree limbs. Sirus had shown Mulder how to use the javelin type device.

"When you see a fish, you hurl the spear at it quickly, like so," Sirus had said while demonstrating.

Mulder had watched with rapt attention. "Show me again."

Once more, this time more slowly, Sirus explained and then showed Mulder how to use the spear. "Do you think you can do it now?"

"Oh sure," Mulder had said.

"It helps if you stand in the water and wait until a fish comes to you. Come on out," Sirus said.

Mulder stepped into the water with his bare feet. "Oooooh! It's cold!" he shouted.

Sirus shook his head, "You'll get used to it in no time. Come out here to me."

Mulder slowly made his way toward his mate. The cold water began to make his feet go numb. "Sirus, these rocks feel slimy."

"Are you just going to complain?"

"No! It's just that I don't like the feel of squishy stuff." Mulder shot back. 

"Don't tell me that you've never waded in a creek before?" Sirus asked, a look of mild annoyance on his face.

"No," replied Mulder. "Is that a problem?"

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Sirus let out a groan. "Come stand by me."

"Whatever your highness commands," Mulder hissed as he walked up next to Sirus.

"Well, aren't we being clever," Sirus said as he turned his back on Mulder.

Mulder began to bow when his foot slid out from under him. "Oh shit . . ."

As his legs careened out behind his body, Mulder began to fall forward. He bounced into the back of Sirus.

"What in the name of the gods!" Sirus managed to yell before he fell face first into the water.

Trying to keep from falling, Mulder reached out for anything to stop his downward momentum with no avail. With a huge splash, he hit the water like a rock.

Sirus surfaced first. Gasping for air, he sputtered as he spit water out of his mouth.

Arms flailing, Mulder broke out of the water with all the grace of a drowned rat. "It's cold! My god, I think I'm freezing!"

"Shut up! You're not going to freeze!" Sirus shouted back as he tried to stand. After two attempts, Sirus was on his feet. Bending over, he took Mulder by the arm and began to pull him up.

Mulder was almost up when something moved inside his shirt. "There's something inside my shirt!"

"What?" Sirus asked.

Mulder began to spasm. Desperately, he wiggled his body first this way and then that way, trying to dislodge whatever was hitching a ride.

"Stop! You'll . . ."

With a crash both men were in the water again.

"Why'd you do that?" Sirus shouted.

"There's something inside my shirt!" Mulder yelled again as he splashed around in the cold water.

Sirus made his way to Mulder. "Be still!" he commanded. Then opening Mulder's shirt he reached inside and felt around. After what seemed like an eternity, his hand finally emerged from the younger man's shirt. Flopping around in his hand was a fish.

"I believe this is what was causing you such discomfort, my love," Sirus said as he began to chuckle.

Mulder looked at the small silver fish and began to redden. "It felt a lot bigger."

By this time Sirus was laughing. 

"Thanks for your concern!" Mulder intoned. Then turning, he started for the bank. His foot once again slipped out from under him, and he fell backwards into the water with a splash. Emerging, he was greeted by the near hysterical laughter of Sirus. Standing, he glared at his mate. Sirus' face was red, and he was almost bent double.

"I'm sorry, Fox," Sirus finally managed to say. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that, well, look at the two of us."

Mulder looked at Sirus. "You look awful."

"You don't look much better."

A grin appeared on Mulder's face that was soon followed by a big smile. Extending his hand toward Sirus, he said, "We should get out of these wet clothes before we get sick."

"You're right," Sirus replied.

As they made their way to the shore, Sirus stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Mulder asked as he turned around to face Sirus.

Sirus pulled Mulder to him. The warmth of Sirus felt good. Sirus looked into Mulder's eyes. "I think we need to warm each other up. Not a bad idea, we better do it quickly before we get any colder?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Mulder said as he placed his lips on Sirus'.

Back on the bank, Mulder lowered himself to the ground pulling Sirus with him. "Here, let me," Mulder said as he began to help Sirus unbutton his shirt. 

Sirus undid Mulder's breeches, and soon, his mouth was kissing the younger man's stiffening erection. The heat from Sirus' mouth was like a welcome shock to Mulder. Thrusting his hips upward, he moaned as his lover's tongue flicked across the tip of his penis.

Sensing the tension in Mulder's body rising, Sirus began to work his lover's cock with greater urgency. Soon, Mulder lifted his hips off the ground and cried out as he began to empty himself. Sirus swallowed the hot, salty liquid that was erupting from Mulder.

"That was good," Mulder moaned. "Now, it's your turn." 

* * * * * * * * * * *

"What happened to you two?" a wide eyed Jopeth asked when Sirus and Mulder returned to camp. "You look like you fell into the brook."

"We did," Mulder replied nonchalantly.

"Here," Sirus said, holding up two large trout. "If you knew what we went through to get these fish."

"From the looks of you both, I can only imagine." 

Mulder passed by the Archseer, heading for the wagon to change.

"Well, well, well, Sovane! How did you get all that soil ground into the back of your clothing? Hmmmmm? Did you end up lying on your back for some reason?" she continued to tease.

"Darua, you are . . ." Mulder started.

"A hopeless busybody," Sirus finished.

With a twinkle in her eye, Jopeth took the fish from Sirus. "You two go in and change. I'll start preparing the meal. It'll be nightfall in about an hour, so we'd better get everything secured."

Sirus and Mulder checked on the horses and gathered enough wood to keep the fire going all night if needed. The shadows all around them were deepening, and the sounds of the night increased with every passing minute. Jopeth cooked the fish and added some greens and farmer's bread with cheese to the spread.

Everyone was ravenous. Sitting around the fire, they ate their fill.

"Not bad," Sirus offered. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Trade secret," Jopeth grinned. "But don't you two be getting any ideas. If you think that I plan on cooking every meal, you can forget that silly notion."

"Is that your way of telling us that you expect us to cook also?" Mulder looked at her.

"Yes."

"Boy, you'll be sorry." Sirus warned while finishing his food.

"Let me clean up," Mulder said.

Getting up and walking toward the wagon, Jopeth said, "While Sovane is doing that, I'll get us some wine," 

"Sounds good to me. I could use some wine right now," Sirus replied, as he began to help Mulder clean up.

Later, as they were finishing the bottle of wine, Jopeth was regaling them with stories from her past. Sounds of good natured banter rose above the camp with the smoke of the fire.

Two days journey away in a village sounds also rose to the heavens above. Shouts of anguish and pain mixed with terror and disbelief painted a completely different picture. A regiment of soldiers, dressed in black battle gear and riding horses, were careening though the village, setting it afire and killing anyone unluckily enough to cross their path. Blood and gore stained the ground like so much refuse. The cries of the wounded hauntingly mixed with the battle yells of their attackers.

Mufastus sat on his horse and watched the proceedings with great interest. He had needed a small diversion, and this would do. Turning, he saw the figure of a woman running for the safety of the forest. With a smile on his face, he kicked his horse quickly in pursuit of her. Passing the hysterical creature, he came up in front of her, effectively blocking her escape. She stopped and looked up at him horrified; blood stained her face. Her clothing was soiled and torn. Mufastus removed his helmet and smiled.

"Please! Don't hurt me," the sobbing creature whimpered.

Mufastus could smell the fear of the woman. Reaching under his breastplate, he removed a small object, a dagger. With his other hand, he blew the woman a kiss. She stared at him not knowing what to make of the gesture. In a lightning quick move, Mufastus hurled the knife. The doomed woman had no time to react. Entering her chest, the sharp blade punctured her heart, stopping it. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Musfastus jumped off his horse and retrieved his knife. Laughing, he remounted and rode off.

As they were sitting around the campfire, a cold chill pierced the soul of Mulder. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. It was as if an icy hand had curled around me," answered Sirus.

"By the gods, something evil has happened," whispered Jopeth.

Turning to Mulder, Sirus was about to speak when he noticed that his mate was staring into the fire. His face was blank, but inside his eyes the flames roared brightly. Sirus got Jopeth's attention. "Look at him."

Jopeth peered at Mulder. "The flames have him. The gods are talking to their fire priest. It will be best not to disturb him until he comes out of his trance," she cautioned.

Sirus scooted over next to Mulder and placed an arm around his shoulder. As he did so, he found himself being pulled to a fog enshrouded place. Mulder was there waiting for him. In front of them burned a single flame. Its intensity was as bright as the sun itself, but no heat came from it.

"Come," Mulder said, holding out his hand.

Sirus walked up to him and took his hand. A surge of tremendous power began to flow from Mulder into Sirus.

"Listen," the gentle mind voice of Mulder spoke.

"My fire priest. Great evil stains the land this night. Mufastus has gorged himself on the violent slaughter of innocent people. He feeds on their pain and grows stronger. If he isn't stopped, all will be lost. You and Sirus must find him and destroy him. The evil one's arrogance will aid you in his destruction. We will be with you. Trust in the purity of the fire."

Sirus stood spell bound. The melodic voices of the gods coming from the center of the flame kept him at rapt attention.

"Sirus, our future chosen king. Learn to listen to our fire priest and your soul-mate. It is our wish that you two will rule the Realm. But, beware. Your destinies are your own; we will not force our will upon you. Mufastus is strong. His evil tainted with the death of many. Given the chance, he will not stop until everything has been contaminated with his depravity."

"Sirus, we have no choice," Mulder's thoughts wrapped themselves around Sirus.

"You are right, Fox. The gods have entrusted us with this mission. No matter what the outcome for you and me, we must do everything within our power to protect the land and the people from this monster."

Sirus awoke from his trance and found himself looking into the fire. 

"Glad to have you both back," Jopeth said. "What happened?"

Rubbing his eyes, Mulder picked up a piece of wood and tossed it into the fire. Embers shot skyward, racing into the dark night. "The grip of ice we felt was Mufastus on a killing rampage. Innocent ones were ruthlessly murdered to provide him with the pleasure and power he craves. Jopeth, Mufastus must be stopped at all costs."

"How can anyone think so little of others? To end their lives, as if they were nothing more than mere insects, is incomprehensible to me. It sickens me to the pit of my soul," Sirus spoke, gritting his teeth.

"He wasn't always like that," Jopeth offered softly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mulder questioned.

"Mufastus wasn't always the monster he is now," the elderly woman continued, large, glistening tears rolling down her porcelain white face.

"How would you know, Jopeth?" Sirus asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"How would I know, mi'lord? Let me tell you how I would know. Mufastus was, is, my twin brother."

Sirus looked at Mulder, who returned his stare. "What did you say?"

Speaking louder, Jopeth repeated herself, "Musfastus and I are twins."

"The age difference, Jopeth. You must be twice his age," Sirus wanted to know. "Why have you never said anything about this before?" 

"Mi'lord, he was banished to the nether regions. There, time stops." the older woman explained.

"I'd forgotten that."

Jopeth glanced heavenward and said nothing for a while. She looked at the stars that peeked in-between the overhanging branches of the trees. Regaining her composure, she turned her attention to the two men and began her story. 

It was the celebration of our passage into adulthood. Mufastus and I were the guests of honor at a party hosted by our aunt. The next day Mufastus would be leaving home to go to the temple for training as a fire priest. I, on the other hand, had been chosen to attend the Royal Training Academy as an apprentice mage. We were both happy, but at the same time sad. This would be the first time in our lives that we would be separated.

At the party, a handsome young man made it a point to introduce himself to Mufastus. They immediately became attached to one another. It made me feel good and jealous all at the same time to see my brother bonding with another. The two were made for one another, much like you two.

Later that night, I walked out into the gardens. I stumbled onto Mufastus and Devan in a rather compromising situation. You should have seen them when I announced myself. I still laugh when I think about it. Mufastus was so innocent at that time. He stammered as he tried to explain what Devan and he were doing. I just smiled and told them both how happy I was and left.

The next day, Mufastus went to the temple, and I to the academy. As the fates would have it, Devan also went to the temple. To two young people in love, that was a sign from the gods. So, after a few weeks, Mufastus and Devan made public their bond. At the temple ceremony, where their bonding was blessed, I watched with a deep sense of satisfaction. I wanted my brother happy, and Devan would insure that happiness.

Two summers passed. My training continued, and soon I became a master mage. As the fates would have it, Tres, the king's Archseer took an interest in me. This curiosity at first dealt only with developing my "Gift", but the more he and I were around each other, that fascination turned to love. We became mated shortly thereafter.

On the day of my bonding ceremony, Mufastus and Devan were on their way to the capital when they were waylaid by a group of criminals. After beating both of them almost to the point of death, the bastards made Devan watch as they raped Mufastus over and over again. Devan snapped. Unleashing his latent mage powers, he managed to fell three of the monsters before he was brutally killed. Mufastus watched in horror, but he was too weak to help. Screaming, he had begged for Devan's life, but to no avail. After they had finished murdering Devan, they returned to raping Mufastus.

How do I know this? Mufastus and I were mind linked at that time, as twins would be. I collapsed in my room when the attack started. The servants found me and summoned the healers, who quickly determined what was happening. The king sent out a contingent of the Royal Guard to Mufastus' aid. It was too late. Devan was dead and Mufastus' mind had shut down to avoid the horror that now lay lifeless in his arms.

It took four guardsmen to pry Devan's body from Mufastus. As I rushed to my brother's side, I stopped. Mufastus had changed. The hazel eyes, that had looked at me a million times in love, were no longer there. A cold, hostile Mufastus faced me. He never said a word, but he didn't have too. I could feel the malevolence growing inside of him, spreading to every corner of his being. That same night, Mufastus left and never came back. The next time I heard from him, he had become evil incarnate.

We met on the battlefield, some thirty years ago. He, a mage of the dark side, and I, a mage of the Realm. The battle raged on for days until finally, Mufastus and his forces over ran us. Our people were being slaughtered like sheep. Tres and I went out to meet Mufastus. Together we joined our powers to stop my brother. 

As Mufastus met us on the carnage strewn front lines, he looked at me. Where there had once been a feeling of connection and love, now a feeling of hatred resided. Mufastus meant to kill Tres and me. Our magics fought each other, first one getting the advantage and then the other. 

Finally, Mufastus managed to break our protections. Sending a blinding bolt of power at us, Mufastus hit Tres. I screamed as I saw the fulguration enter him and rip a gaping hole in his chest. Something happened to me that to this day I can't explain. Power, unbridled and pure, rushed into me. Standing, I cursed Mufastus. Chanting the spell of damning, I hissed the words at Mufastus. I saw, just for a moment, fear cross his face. A blue mist encircled him, and he was gone, sent to the astral plains. I never mourned for what I had done. It wasn't my brother that I had damned to that awful place, but a monster. Mufastus had died along with Devan long before.

Now, the monster is back. I am prepared to use whatever force necessary to stop him. This time, he will not survive.

Mulder felt a cold shudder crawl up his spine as he watched Jopeth turn and look back into the fire. The pain that Jopeth must be going through. The death of her brother and his mate. Seeing her own mate murdered by her brother. Mulder got up and went over to the elderly woman. Sitting down next to her, he took her in his arms and held her. Sobs wracked her frail body.

Sirus moved over to the other side of Jopeth and put his arms around her also. Together the trio sat, huddled, listening to the crackling of the fire. 

As Mulder lay under the stars trying to fall asleep, his mind continued to dwell on Mufastus. Learning what had turned Mufastus into a monster had given Mulder reason to reflect. Lying next to him, Sirus was snoring in that odd way he so often did. Mulder placed his arm over his lover's chest and closed his eyes tightly. In a way that surprised him, Mulder felt genuine sorrow for Mufastus. To lose the one you love would be devastating; after all, Sirus' near death experience had proven that to him. But, that didn't give anyone the right to become an inhuman killer, nothing could justify the taking of life. Nothing.

The hooting of an owl captured Mulder's attention. The melancholy call sounded haunted as it made its way from the black forest. Then, where there had been one owl's cry, another's deep outcry joined it. Together the two voices of the owls no longer sounded so troubled or alone. Instead, they came across stronger and more resolute. As one owl cried, the other answered. 

Sirus stirred in his sleep. Turning toward Mulder, he reached out; finding Mulder, he cuddled up next to him. Mulder closed his eyes once more as sleep came closer. A sense of completeness filled him as the owls continued their night song. What had sounded alone and frightened, now came across strong and confident. Two joined together made everything else pale in comparison. Mulder took in a deep breath, released it into the chilly night air and allowed sleep to embrace him.

End of Part Three

* * * * * * * * * * *

PART FOUR

The next day, the troupe was once again on its way. The somberness of the night before had been displaced when the three of them awoke to a brilliant sunrise. The majesty of the moment seemed to reinvigorate them all.

"It's not everyday you see something like that, especially living within the walls of the Palace," Jopeth said appreciatingly.

"Glorious," Sirus offered.

"Not bad at all," Mulder said as he watched the morning sky turn first violet, then red, and finally a brilliant blue.

After a light meal prepared by Sirus, Mulder hitched the horses, and they were on their way. The road through the forest was not a well traveled one, for they never once passed any other travelers. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees that towered above them on either side, making the ground look like a patch work quilt in places. Occasionally, a forest denizen appeared on the road, only to dash away at the last second as the wagon lumbered by. For most of the day, they journeyed through the wooded countryside. Close to dusk, they broke free of the trees and found themselves heading for a small town.

"Our first stop on our entertainment pilgrimage," Jopeth said and added, "Tonight, we ply our trade."

"Do we have to?" asked Mulder, a look of angst on his face.

"Yes, it's what traveling minstrels do," the older woman replied, a hint of humor in her voice as she watched Mulder fidget.

Sirus elbowed Mulder in the side. "Can't wait! Can you?"

Mulder just rolled his eyes. They were entering the outskirts of the town just as the first stars were making their appearance. After asking a local where would be the best place to halt, Sirus guided the Wagon towards the edge of a large town square. Here, they were assured, visitors were welcomed to encamp for the night.

A crowd of children began to follow them. When they had finally come to a stop, Sirus and Mulder unhitched the horses and began to ready the performance tent. In no time, the old, multicolored canopy was up. Sirus called over some children and gave each of them a brass coin and some handbills to distribute to the townsfolk. "Don't forget to tell everyone that showtime is at eight bells this night," he shouted after the disappearing children.

"Did you have to do that?" Mulder asked.

"Do what?" Sirus asked in turn.

"Send out those advertisements. I would prefer for as few people as possible to join me in my embarrassing attempt at singing."

"You sing just fine."

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do. Let's help Jopeth with supper and then get into our costumes," Sirus interjected.

"Okay, but I want you to know that I'm really not looking forward to this."

"Duly noted," Sirus laughed.

The next hour was spent in readying everything for the night's performance. Jopeth ran around making sure that nothing had been forgotten. Finally, to Mulder's chagrin, the locals started wandering in. It was an eclectic mix of drunks that assembled itself. Peeping through the back of the tent, Mulder noticed that most of the audience seemed rather boisterous. 

"I hope they're nice drunks," he said softly to himself.

"Don't worry, Sovane," Sirus said, bemused. "They only want some lively entertainment. It doesn't even have to be good."

"Easy for you to say, Yers. You don't have to sing to them."

"I've told you before that you have a beautiful voice; it's well suited for this," Sirus tried reassuring Fox.

"All right you two, it's time to entertain the masses," Jopeth quipped. "Remember, they look to be a rowdy bunch, so let's be prepared for anything."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Mulder moaned.

"You're up first, Yers. Soften them up with a little puppetry so that Sovane can charm their pants off," Jopeth commanded.

"That's really a nice picture. Half naked drunks," Mulder said beginning to laugh.

"Get in there,Yers! It's show time!" Jopeth shouted as she pushed Sirus through the tent flap and followed him inside.

Mulder watched and listened.

"Gentle souls, we welcome you to our night's entertainment. Sit back, and let us work our magic on you."

"Better be strong magic!" a raspy shout came from the crowd.

"Where's the singer? I wants me fancy tickled, and I wants it now!" another gruff voice yelled.

"Gentle folk," Jopeth started, "first, we give you Yers and his puppets, then Sovane the singer of ballads, and finally, Darua, seer extraordinaire. Get comfortable, and direct your attention to the stage for Yers and his puppets."

The audience began to hoot and applaud. Yers stepped onto the stage, bowed and began his show. Minutes later, the sodden spectators clapped wildly at the conclusion of the puppet show.

Jopeth made her way to the stage again, "Next, Sovane will soothe your work weary souls with ballads that will delight and amuse you. . ."

"Et had better do moren that. I wants to get all steamy," a drunken man on the front row interrupted her.

"Well, eh, yes. Without further ado, I give you Sovane, singer of ballads."

Mulder heard his introduction and felt his stomach falling to his feet. Opening the tent flap, he proceeded to the stage. As the audience got a good look at him, wolf calls and offers to help him live out his love songs were hurled in his direction. Mulder felt uneasy. A woman got up from her chair and grabbed him. Holding his face in her hands, she planted a kiss on his mouth. The stench of her breath made Mulder gag, but he covered quickly by pretending to cough.

"Better have some of them there racey songs," someone yelled.

When Mulder was on stage, Sirus came up to his side. "Don't worry, they're so drunk that they won't know good from bad."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Mulder asked under his breath.

"My name is Sovane. Welcome! The first song will be a love ballad . . ."

"Hope its one where's they gets hot and steamy," someone interrupted him. "about two lovers who . . ."

"Jest sing the damn song, Sovane!" shouted someone from the back.

Mulder felt more unease than he had ever felt. 

"Better sing, or we'll have a riot on our hands," Sirus suggested.

Mulder began the song. As his voice floated out over the audience, they began to settle down. Soon, they were quiet. All eyes were on him as he wove the story of two lovers separated by evil forces and then finally reunited by the gods. When he had finished the song, the throng stood and applauded wildly.

Whistles and shouts of approval sailed throughout the tent. 

"More!"

"Sing us another!"

"Make it a naughty one this time."

The unease that Mulder had felt melted away. These people really seemed to enjoy his performance. Not wanting to keep them waiting, he quickly launched into a bawdy song. As he sang it, laughs and wolf calls came from the appreciative listeners. When he had finished, the audience showed its approval by standing and tossing coins at him.

A man came forward and shouted at him, "Wants to go home with me? I'd be glad to give yous a night a pleasure that'd take yous to places you've only wished for."

"Eh, no thank you," Mulder replied.

Mulder heard Sirus laughing. Turning, he shot Sirus an annoyed look.

"Better sing another," Sirus suggested.

Mulder sang one more, and then, much to the dismay of his fans, he left. 

Jopeth made her way to a chair on the stage. She was wearing the brightly colored costume of a traveling seer. He face was veiled in a gauzy material that shimmered. Jewelry dangled from her wrists and hung brightly around her neck making jingling noises with every move she made. Her very air exuded mystery.

Sirus beat on a cymbal behind her, and the assembly fell into silence. Jopeth lifted her arms into the air and began to chant. "All ye who wish to know what the fates have in store for you, approach and ask."

Shortly, there was a line of those wanting to get a glimpse of their future. By this time, Mulder had made his way over to Sirus. "Looks like she'll be busy for a while."

"Not really, she tells them what they want to hear, and they leave happy," Sirus offered.

"A tall man will come into your life," Darua the Seer was saying to a young woman.

"Am I to marry him?" the girl blushed.

"That is up to you, child."

Satisfied, the recipient of the news bounded out of the tent with a huge smile on her face. The same scene was repeated for the others, until no one was left.

"Thank the gods, that's all over with," Jopeth sighed with relief as she removed the veil from her face.

Sirus was going around the tent extinguishing the lanterns. "I think we did all right."

Mulder, who was putting away some props, added, "Many of them were so drunk, that I think they would've applauded at the thin air."

"It doesn't matter, we all did just fine," Jopeth ventured.

Into the tent stepped the hulkish woman that had kissed Mulder earlier. Seeing her, Mulder took a deep breath.

"There ye be, my sweet cake. I've come back to get ye," the creature said seductively as she made her way toward Mulder.

Sirus sat in one of the chairs with his arms crossed over his chest. A look of amused interest twinkled in his eyes. Jopeth joined him, the same expression gracing her face.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked horrified.

"I mean," the woman said as she grabbed for him, "doing some right fine loving!"

"Madam!" Mulder shouted as he dodged her greedy hands.

"Don't you play shy with me. I seen how you kissed me back. Then I watched as yer eyes undressed me."

"I never!" Mulder blurted out as his face turning crimson.

Cupping her breasts, she blew a kiss at him. "Bet you'd like to get a hold of these."

Mulder shook his head and began to back up. As he did, she followed him. Mulder felt like a sheep being stalked by a wolf. 

"Don't you go being coy with me, my fine young stallion. Here," she began to purr as her hand reached out and brushed Mulder's groin, "lets me wake up your large friend."

"Hey, quit that!" Mulder yelled. "I'm mated!" He gestured desperately at Sirus.

"Ye say mated? Too bad. But ifen you ever wants to com an visit me, I'd be ever so pleased to treat ye nicely," she purred as she grabbed him and kissed him.

Mulder struggled until he had pushed her away. 

The woman turned and began to leave. Stopping before she exited the tent, she shouted back to Mulder, "Remember, ifen you ever want to ride me big feller, jest climb on."

"Ahh, yes, but I don't think so," Mulder stammered.

"Too bad," she said as she left.

Sirus and Jopeth, who had watched the show in morbid fascination, began to applaud wildly. 

"Great show!" yelled Sirus.

"So romantic," added Jopeth.

Mulder glared at them both. "You could've helped me you know. For a minute there, I thought the amazon would have her way with me."

"You should have seen your face," laughed Sirus. 

"Glad I gave you some amusement," Mulder quipped.

When Sirus and Jopeth had quit laughing, Sirus walked up to Mulder, who was sitting on the edge of the stage. "I wouldn't have let her harm you, Fox."

"I feel so relieved, mi'lord," Mulder grinned.

"It was funny. Even you have to admit to that, Fox."

Mulder bit his lower lip to keep from laughing, but soon he couldn't keep from it. "You're right. For a minute, I was scared she'd jump me, but . . ." he continued to laugh.

"But, you knew that I wouldn't let use her enchantress wiles on you," finished Sirus.

"Well," Mulder stopped laughing and looked Sirus in the eye, "I found her rather inviting and quite provocative."

"What?" Sirus asked.

"I said, I found myself wanting to cup her firm breasts in my hands and . . ." "Fox!"

"Doesn't feel all that good, does it," Mulder said as he reached over and brushed Sirus' face with his hand.

"All right, I get it," Sirus reluctantly replied.

"Good. But, now that I think about it, it was funny."

"I'll have to protect you from your adoring fans from now on," Sirus chuckled.

"Oh well, mi'boys," Jopeth interjected, "It's nearly midnight, we'd better turn in and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we cross the border. We'll have to have all our wits about us."

"I am tired," Sirus said, shooting a look at Mulder that indicated he wasn't really that tired.

"So am I," Mulder added, yawning while he squeezed his lover's hand.

"Well then, let's be off to our beds, gentlemen," Jopeth added.

"With pleasure," Sirus whispered as he and Mulder followed her out of the tent.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The soft snoring of Sirus punctuated the blackness of the tent wherein the two men slept. Mulder's eyes were like two luminous orbs shining in the liquid darkness. For some reason, sleep would not come. Sirus' body was pressed up against Mulder's back. He could feel the other man's heart beating. Mulder took the arm that Sirus had lain across him and touched it just to make sure that Sirus was really there. 

Was any of this real? Mulder often wondered with fear. Would he wake up and be back in his own nondescript apartment, alone in bed? Alone! How he hated that word. In all his years, Mulder had never experienced love. Sure, he had had lovers, but they were nothing more than a means to satisfy the physical need that raged within him. Not until Walter, Sirus, had he known what true love and intimacy were. Love the word danced in his mind, was more then he had ever imagined it would be. ,P> A warm feeling filled him. Smiling to himself in the ebony stillness that enveloped him, Mulder thought how trite this was. He remembered how, in the past, he had ridiculed the concept of love as nothing more than whimsy, delusion, or a sign of innate weakness. Now, he understood. Love was the ability to transcend from fixating on oneself and, instead, focus on another person to the exclusion of self. Funny, it sounded so clinical, yet so true.

Turning until he faced Sirus, Mulder pressed his body tightly against the other man's. This was reality. He could feel the warm breath of his lover on his face, smell the sweet wine still on it. Mulder reached out and traced the outline of Sirus' face with his fingertips, stopping when he came to the full, sensuous lips. He kissed those lips lightly, savoring the moment as though he were sipping on a fine wine. Allowing his finger tips to travel down the naked body of his lover, he felt the firm muscular back and, finally, the well defined butt. Sirus' manhood was pressed against his own, bringing back vivid memories of their lovemaking a few hours before. Mulder sighed softly with pleasure. Never had he known such completeness.

Without warning, as if a cloud had passed in front of the twin moons, blocking their bright light, fear reached into Mulder's soul and placed its icy talons around him. The sharp fingernails squeezed him until he shuddered. Mulder began to break out in a cold sweat. His eyes glowed with fire.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm. Shortly, his breathing relaxed, and he began to drift into the waiting embrace of sleep.

Mulder awoke to the sensation of being kissed. As he opened his eyes, the light from a myriad of candles flickered all around him. A soft, warm breeze touched his bare skin. The scent of spice hung heavily in the air. Above him, dancing in the light from the candles, were figures painted on the ceiling. The men and women depected in the mural were in various stages of undress. Some were in the throes of lovemaking, while others were merely gazing longingly at one another.

Mulder's attention was quickly drawn to what was happening to his own body. The sensation of warm lips touching his cool skin began to arouse him. He could feel his erection pulsating with need. Strong, experienced hands began to explore him. As they touched his shaft, Mulder moaned in pleasure. In response to his cry of ecstasy, he felt his organ being swallowed. Instinct taking over, he thrust his hips upward into the hot, compliant mouth.

Waves of pleasure mixed with desire washed over Mulder. Experienced hands began to glide sensously over his body. Mulder tensed every fiber of his being as the touch of his lover electrified every nerve in him. Opening his eyes, he looked down toward Sirus. His gaze finally rested on a figure shrouded in mist. Everything seemed out of focus. The more Mulder tried to cut through the thick fog, the more he failed.

As if sensing Mulder's apprehension, the figure began to make its way up Mulder's body. Hot lips pressed down on sensitive skin. Mulder thought surely he would would explode any minute from the intensity of the other man's touch. Closer came the shiloutte, its tongue tracing a path towards Mulder's open, waiting mouth.

Everywhere Mulder was touched by his lover's hand, felt as though it were on fire. Stopping at his nipples, the figure gently took each one into his mouth, and, ever so lightly, began to slide his warm tongue over the sensitive tip of each . 

Mulder let out a cry of pure ecstasy. By all the gods, he felt like he was being forced higher and higher. The feel of the hot, erect manhood of Sirus pressed against his own pushed him to the brink of climax. He began to slide his own hands up and down the other man's back.

"Sirus," Mulder spoke passionately, "don't ever stop."

Raising his head, his lover turned his attention towards Mulder's neck. The younger man arched his head backward, allowing full access. Slowly, Sirus began to kiss every inch of Mulder's throat, finally making his way to the waiting lips. 

Mulder felt the pliant lips of Sirus press against his own. At first, it felt as if Sirus' lips were feathers pressing against Mulder. Then, the soft touch became urgent. The older man's tongue slid in-between Mulder's lips and into his mouth, exploring every facet of him.

Returning the scorching kiss, Mulder thrust his own tongue into the mouth of his lover. Gasping for air, the younger man finally turned his head sideways. "What's gotten into you, Sirus?"

The man raised himself above Mulder.

Hair, long hair brushed across Mulder's face. Alarms began to go off in the younger man's mind. "My God!" shouted Mulder. "You're not Sirus!"

A deep guttural laugh came from the man. "Does this bother you, my love?" he asked.

Mulder wanted to struggle, but his body disobeyed the commands of his mind. Turning his eyes towards the man atop of him, Mulder tried to see who it was. The mists still shrouded him.

The figure lowered his lips onto Mulder's mouth and kissed him again. Mulder tried to turn his face away, but couldn't. The touch of the other man repulsed him and at the same time excited him.

"Who are you?" Mulder asked in a weak voice.

"You know who I am," the reply came.

"I don't . . ."

"Look at me," ordered the sensuous voice.

Mulder turned his head, afraid to look. Slowly, he fixed his gaze on the figure of the man. Looking back at him was a truly handsome creature. Dark ringlets of hair cascaded from the top of his head and onto his shoulders. Full lips turned into a cruel smile that set off the steel blue eyes that seemed to bore into Mulder's soul.

"Say my name," the man whispered.

"No," Mulder replied.

"Say it," the man repeated more forcefully this time.

Mulder made no reply. 

"Since you won't, let me help you. Mufastus is my name."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Mulder as he began to struggle against Mufastus.

Mufastus, using his weight and position to his advantage, held Mulder down. "You didn't seem to protest a second ago when I kissed you. In fact, my love, I know what it is you desire."

"What I long for is to see you flayed!"

Mufastus' grip on Mulder tightened. "No, what you crave is me. You and I are destined to join. I have waited for this moment for millennia. Your touch on my bare skin. My lips on yours. Our bodies locked in passionate embrace."

"You make me sick!"

Mufastus made no reply. Instead, he lowered his face towards Mulder's. Mulder felt the warm, moist breath of the other man as he neared. Then, Mufastus' lips touched his. Struggle as he might, Mulder could do nothing to move. Mufastus had him in some kind of a spell. Mulder closed his eyes to block out the handsome face that loomed before him. The other man's probing tongue explored his mouth once again. 

To Mulder's horror, he found himself becoming aroused. Mufastus, sensing Mulder's excitement, began to grind his hips into him. As penis touched penis, desire filled Mulder. Soon, Mulder's body rocked in rhythm with Mufastus. Everywhere the other man's fingers touched seemed to ignite with unbridled need. 

Mulder began to return his captor's kiss. He winced as he felt a finger enter him.

"I shall have you, my fire priest," Mufastus said silkily.

Mulder felt his arms moving. He began to run his hands through the ringlets of the other man's hair.

Mufastus inserted a second finger. Mulder arched his hips upward with want. 

"Soon, you and I will be as one."

Mulder dug his fingers into Mufastus' hips, urging him downward. Pulling his legs towards his chest, he groaned like an animal in heat when he felt the tip of the other man's cock at his entrance waiting to claim him.

"Fox, resist the demon! He has used his powers to thwart your own will. Fight him! Force him from your mind!" voices Mulder recognized, pleaded inside his head. Mulder focused on the voices. As he did, revulsion began to course throughout his body. "No! Stop!" he screamed.

"Too late, my lover," Mufastus returned as his shaft began to enter Mulder.

Mulder struggled to prevent him, but found himself unable to move again. "Take the power we've given you, and use it against him," the voice instructed.

Mulder felt Mufastus fill him. His body began to move as the other man began to pump his hips. At first, Mulder felt himself moving with Mufastus, wanting him.

"That's it my sweet. Savor our joining."

"Do not let him use you like this," the voices pleaded.

From somewhere deep inside him, the voice of Sirus broke through the barriers that surrounded Mulder. "Fight him, Fox!" 

Mulder began to feel the power igniting in him. Soon it was at a fever pitch. Flames began to leap from his eyes. Mufastus was too involved in satisfying his need to notice.

As Mufastus' thrusts became more urgent, Mulder's body became his own again. With no warning, Mulder gathered all his strength, and pushed Mufastus from him.

Before the other man had any time to react, Mulder pointed at Mufastus. Flames leapt from his outstretched hands and engulfed the surprised Mufastus. As the flames began to consume their victim, Mufastus lifted his hand to his mouth, kissed his fingers, and blew the kiss to Mulder.

"You bastard!" Mulder shouted as he watched Mufastus disintegrate.

"Fox! Fox, wake up! You're having a nightmare," the pleading voice of Sirus shook Mulder back into reality.

Mulder opened his eyes. He was gasping for breath, and his entire body was shaking violently. Sirus wrapped his arms around Mulder and held him for several minutes until he had calmed.

"What happened?" he asked.

Mulder looked into Sirus' face. Anger, mixed with shame, filled Mulder's face. "Mufastus," he began unsteadily as his eyes filled with shame. "Sirus, I thought he was you at first. I never would have let him touch me if I had known. Please, believe me!"

Sirus pulled Mulder closer to him and began to caress him. "It's over now. Tell me what happened."

Softly, Mulder began to recount the contents of his dream. 

As Mulder finished speaking, Sirus could see the shame etched on the distraught face of the younger man. Fox avoided looking directly at him. 

"It was only a dream, Fox."

Still, Mulder's gaze avoided Sirus. 

Sirus took Mulder's chin in his hand and turned his head toward himself. "Fox, it was an illusion, a fantasy. You aren't responsible for your dreams. I know that you love me."

Mulder, an air of trepidation around him, finally looked Sirus in the face. "I've never desired any other man since I've been with you. Why would I have this dream? I don't even know what Mufastus looks like."

"The dream, I believe, is a warning from the gods that we must not underestimate the power or evil of our enemy. It is clear that Mufastus wishes to seduce you to his side. He will stop at nothing to achieve that goal. Think about it,my love. With your power linked to Mufastus', the monster would be unstoppable."

"I almost let him beguile me."

"But you didn't, Fox. When it came time to join him, you resisted. Not only did you oppose, you fought him. You were able to break the power he tried to coerce you with and destroy him in the end."

Mulder put his arms around Sirus and held on tightly to him. "I was afraid you'd think that I wanted him. I didn't. My mind was clouded, and my body was in a trance like state. I thought he was you at first. When I realized, I . . ."

"You don't have to keep trying to explain to me, Fox. I understand. Remember, we're connected. I can feel your pain, but more importantly, I can feel your love."

Mulder said nothing, he allowed his head to rest against the strong chest of the older man. Closing his eyes, he allowed the memory of what had happened to fade away.

Sirus pulled Mulder down onto the bed. Holding him tightly, he whispered in Mulder's ear, "Remember, we are two to his one."

"Ummm," Mulder answered softly, as he allowed the warmth of Sirus to relax him. Soon, he was asleep, wrapped in the protective arms of Sirus.

Sirus prayed to the gods while he watched his lover sleep. Don't let him be hurt by Mufastus. Give me the strength to protect him. A feeling of peace settled down on Sirus. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift into a guarded slumber.

With the dawning of a new day, memories of the night before drifted into Mulder's mind. As he lay pressed up against Sirus, everything seemed to be as it should. Mulder began to understand the significance of the nightmare he had endured. He was being warned to be careful. Mufastus was powerful, and if underestimated, would end up destroying the unfortunate idiot who did so. No, that wouldn't be happening to him. Mulder was forewarned, and therefore ready to anticipate more clearly Mufastus' treachery.

Sirus stirred. Blinking his eyes, he opened them slowly, allowing them to focus on Mulder. "Sleep well?"

"Thanks to you, yes."

Sirus lifted himself slightly and kissed Mulder on the shoulder. "Good."

"I believe I've been cautioned," Mulder said as he placed his head on Sirus' chest.

"Warned? About what, Fox?"

Exhaling raggedly, Mulder's breath blew across the other man's chest causing the coarse, black hairs to move ever so slightly, "Not to think that I'm invincible. That my downfall won't come from my enemies, but from my own inability to admit to being in need of help from others."

"I don't perceive you being that way," Sirus replied reassuringly as he ran his fingers through Mulder's tousled hair.

"My whole life I've spent thinking that I'm more than capable of taking care of every situation on my own. However, that's not true anymore. With you in the picture," Mulder stopped while he kissed the center of Sirus' chest, "everything's changed."

"How so?"

"You have become the center of my universe. To get to me, all he has to do is attack you."

"We simply won't let that happen," Sirus said, and added, "You and I are one. No one, that includes Mufastus, will find us easy prey. Our strength is the bond that ties us together."

Mulder allowed those words to soak into his mind. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "You're right. To destroy us requires that we be separated. That a wedge be driven between us. That's what the dream was warning me about. Mufastus will try to do that. By getting me to think that somehow I was unfaithful to you, Mufastus would render me impotent to fight him. I'd be so consumed with guilt, that I wouldn't be able to focus my powers clearly. What an intelligent man you are, mi'lord."

"Intelligent and . . ." Sirus said under his breath as he started to massage Mulder. 

"That feels good," Mulder said as he sucked on his lower lip, "I think you missed your calling. You missed a spot," he added, guiding Sirus' hand to his groin.

"As you command, my liege," Sirus replied, slipping under the blankets and making his way down Mulder's body.

The thoughts of the night before slowly began to dissipate as Mulder reached out with his mind and touched Sirus. Sirus' essence mingled quickly with Mulder's, and shortly, the two men were both physically and spiritually joined as one.

Together, my lover, we are and always will be one. Sirus mindspoke to Mulder. And we will always be one, no matter what.

* * * * * * * * * *

The rain had started about midmorning, quickly turning the road the trio traveled into a quagmire. In torrents, it battered the old wagon. Mulder looked out over the rain weary landscape, hoping to see some place they could stop that would offer them a respite from the deluge. But, he saw nothing. To make the present situation even more unbearable, the water laden clouds blocked out so much sunlight, that Mulder would swear it was dusk and not just around noon. 

"I hate rain!" Mulder said sullenly.

"A little water won't hurt you, Fox," Sirus replied, wiping the tendrils of rain from his face.

"A little! You'd have to be a duck to like this mess."

"Quack, quack. Guilty as charged."

"You boys all right?" Jopeth asked as she poked her head through the window behind them. "A little weather magic and . .."

"And Mufastus will know exactly where we are," finished Sirus.

"I was just wishing, mi'lord," Jopeth protested.

"What was that!" Mulder shouted as he watched a large shape dart out in front of them.

Sirus quickly halted the wagon. Straining to see through the liquid, silvery wall caused by the downpour, he peered on either side of the muddy road. "I don't see anything."

"It went into the underbrush there," Mulder pointed in the direction the shadowy figure had gone.

"I sense it. It's looking at us," Jopeth said with a hint of alarm in her voice.

"What is it?" Sirus asked.

Jopeth sent her senses out to touch the shape. "A weredrake!" she shouted.

"Great gods! What would a weredrake be doing here?" Sirus asked, while at the same time reaching under his seat for his sword.

"Weredrake?" Mulder asked with confusion. "What's a weredrake?

" Jopeth patted him on the shoulder and replied, "A weredrake is a creature that feeds on the dead."

"That's more than I wanted to know," he replied.

"Why here?" Sirus intoned.

"I'm not sure. But, I can tell you that I felt no hunger coming from it. In fact it gave the impression of being sated," the elderly woman offered

Mulder turned his head in the direction of the creature. With eyes aglow, he reached out and made contact with it. Reaching into its mind, he soon found himself looking out of its eyes. Everything was in shades of gray, no hint of color, just nebulous gray. He found himself loping along with the creature, hunger driving ever onward. Finally, the stench of rotting flesh began to fill his senses. The weredrake's mouth began to froth. The smell of food propelling it ever faster. At last, it came to a clearing, which opened up into a small village. The bodies of men, women, and children were strewn like rag dolls everywhere.

The weredrake pounced onto the festering body of a young woman. It savagely ripped at the clothing, exposing the soft, bloated stomach. Instinct taking over, the creature tore open the swollen stomach of the corpse, spilling entrails onto the blood stained ground. The weredrake began to bolt down the contents greedily.

Mulder began to vomit. He fell off the wagon, and with a thud, landed in the cold mud of the road. He curled into a fetal position, expelling the contents of his stomach until there was nothing more left to vomit, yet he continued to convulse.

"Fox!" yelled Sirus, as he jumped down after him. "By all the gods, what's the matter? Are you sick?"

Jopeth came out of the wagon and rushed towards the stricken young man. She laid her hands on him and chanted an ancient spell of healing. Mulder stopped shaking. Soon he was lying calmly in Sirus' arms. His face was spattered with mud and vomit. The rain quickly washed him clean.

"A whole village. There," he pointed. "All dead! Everyone." With that his mind rebelled at what he had seen. Shutting his eyes, he drifted into unconsciousness. The weredrake howled its forlorn call and bounded off.

Mulder sat up and looked around. Why was he in bed? The last thing he remembered was the the rain and then the weredrake. The memories assaulted him again. Like hungry wolves, gnashing at him, they were relentless. He cried out in agony as he clutched his head.

Sirus rushed to him. "It's all right, Fox. You're safe. Tell me what happened."

Mulder shook his head. The thought of the creature ripping out the entrails of the festering corpse brought the bile back up into his throat.

"Fox. In order to purge your mind of whatever is bothering you, share it with us," the soothing voice of Jopeth came from behind him.

"Dozens of dead bodies everywhere. Men, women, and children. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air. They were butchered," Mulder said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"Can you tell us where?" Sirus asked gently, stroking the back of the younger man's head.

"I found the village. It's half a day's journey north."

The memories burned the inside of Mulder's mind. All he could see was the frozen looks of horror on the faces of the dead. He felt himself begin to drown the horror that kept assaulting him. Out of the pain, something reached for him. Strong arms encircled him, holding him protectively. A soothing wave of warmth pulsed from the tip of his feet to the top of his head. As it did, calm replaced the chaos that threatened to destroy him.

"Fire priest! We are here to shield you. The nightmare you have been witness to is the work of Mufastus. His disregard for life makes him a threat to all. The horrors you see are but one of many you will have to encounter. Take our power, and let it shelter you. Prepare fire priest, soon you will be fighting for not only your life, but for the lives of those you hold most dear. Reach out! Touch us! Feel our power. Let it enter you and strengthen you. Remember, priest, you are our chosen vessel.

Sirus watched Mulder reaching out in front of him. A ball of flame, like a miniature sun appeared. Mulder touched the ball. As he did, flames reached out for him. The younger man's hand began to glow where the fiery orb started to melt into him. Mulder shook violently once and then let his outstretched arm drop to his side.

"Fox! What was that?"

"That, my dear Sirus, was an orb sent from the gods," Jopeth offered. "Apparently, our fire priest is important to them. Important enough that they have infused him with their strength."

Mulder turned his head toward Sirus. His eyes shone like the noonday sun. "I'm fine now, Sirus. We need to continue on with our journey. There are dead that need to be buried and a monster that needs to be destroyed."

Sirus took Mulder's hand, the one the orb had entered. It felt hot to the touch, yet it didn't burn. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. We're in for a battle, my love."

"I know," Sirus replied.

The rain continued its assault as the wagon labored towards the destination that Mulder wished he could simply avoid, but knew he couldn't. A sense of resignation replaced the smothering fear he had felt before. Both Sirus and Jopeth fussed over him, trying to make sure that he had gotten over the shock of what he had seen through the eyes of the weredrake. 

How does a person get over seeing death staring back at him from the faces of innocent people? he wondered to himself. 

"The weather's not normal," Jopeth told them.

"You're telling me," Sirus replied. "I haven't seen it rain like this ever. It seems that the heavens have opened up and forgotten how to close themselves."

"In a way you're right, mi'lord. This is mage induced weather."

"Are you certain?"

"Reasonably so. I've scried the storm and found that it seems to be only located in this area. Some force is keeping it here, feeding it," she answered.

"Mufastus!" Sirus concluded with an intake of his breath. "He's using the storm to shield himself."

"I suspect so. If I use my powers in trying to reverse the effect of the storm, it will be like lighting a signal torch in the middle of the night."

"There's another way," Mulder interrupted.

"That would be?" Jopeth asked, looking at him oddly.

"A backlash of power." 

"I'm not understanding, mi'lord. Backlash? How would that be accomplished?" Jopeth wanted to know.

"Simple. Take the power that's funneling the storm and deflect it back to its source. If that source is Mufastus, it will turn on him without warning. Mufastus won't know what hit him. By the time he figures out it was us, it won't matter." 

"Aren't you taking a chance? What if it doesn't work?" Sirus posed as he tried guiding the wagon around a treacherous looking spot in the muddy road.

"Then we've lost nothing. Whoever is responsible won't know what happened for a while. They will blame it on a fluctuation caused by the storm itself." Mulder offered, trying to allay the fears that Sirus and Jopeth were exhibiting.

"Pardon me for being ignorant, Fox, but how does one deflect the power?" the Archseer asked.

Mulder didn't hear the older woman's question. He had gone to the window of the wagon. Looking skyward, he screwed his face into a mask of concentration, pointing a finger at the angry storm that loomed over him. A blue streak of energy shot from the tip of his finger and raced towards the ominous clouds. As the energy bolt melded into the fabric of the tempest, a loud peal of thunder drowned out everything momentarily.

Sirus stopped the wagon and looked heavenward. Jopeth opened the door and stared into the gray sky.

"Fox, what did you do?" Sirus shouted.

The wind began to intensify. Whipping around them, it seemed to head upwards. 

"What in the name of the gods is happening?" Jopeth shouted over the roar of the rushing gale.

Sirus entered the wagon. Looking at Fox, he noticed that the younger man's arm was still pointed towards the heavens. Mulder's lips were moving, but no sound was coming from him. A soft, reddish glow covered him from head to foot. Sirus started for him, but before he could take a step, Mulder's voice filled his head.

I know what I'm doing. Have faith in me.

The voice stopped, but Sirus could still feel Fox's presence. Another loud boom resonated.

"Sirus!" the urgent shout of Jopeth came over the din of the rushing wind.

Rushing to her side, Sirus asked, "What is it, Jopeth?"

"Look!" she said, as she pointed towards the storm.

Sirus looked. His eyes widened in amazement. A hole, which visibly began to widen, had formed in the storm. The clouds were being sucked through the hole. Shortly, the storm was gone. The dark gray of the storm had been replaced with the brilliant blue of a cloudless sky. Sunlight warmed their faces, where only a few seconds ago, rain had cooled them. 

"He's done it! By all the ancients, Fox has done it!" laughed Jopeth.

Sitting on his throne, Mufastus didn't have time to prepare for what was about to happen. The windows of the throne room burst inward in a cresendo of shattering glass. Leaping to his feet, Mufastus was knocked to the ground as a bolt of mage energy struck him in the eye. A flash of blinding light exploded in his mind moments before a thick blackness wrapped its tentacles around him. Smoke rose from the unconscious body of Mufastus as it sprawled on the glass covered floor. A trickle of blood made its way from his eyes and rolled down his face leaving behind a reddish streak. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

The smell of death greeted them long before they entered the village. The heavy, pungent aroma drifting on the wind acted as witness to the carnage they were about to encounter. With every passing moment, Mulder willed himself to stay calm. As the storm passed, the sun's rays illuminated the countryside, casting everything in brilliance. 

Where the sound of birds and other woodland animals should have permeated the area, a tomblike stillness blanketed the place. There was no hint of life. It was as if they were entering a dream world.

"The smell of rotting flesh is getting stronger," Sirus complained as he covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief.

Mulder and Jopeth, likewise, covered their faces, leaving only their eyes exposed.

"It's as if we were entering a tomb," Jopeth's muffled voice offered.

Mulder said nothing. It was all he could do to keep from jumping off the wagon and running back in the direction they had just come from. He knew what they were about to encounter. The horror of the vision he had witnessed replayed itself in his mind. Shuddering, he closed his eyes and prayed that what he had seen was a dream, a bad one at that. Anytime now, he would hear the cries of children playing and sounds of life.

"Fox, you okay?" Sirus asked, concern dripping from every word.

Mulder turned to him. He didn't need to say a word. The look of pain in his eyes was confirmation enough for Sirus.

"We can stop."

"No. If we don't go on, then who will bear witness to the horror of what has happened. The innocent dead need us to see, and then announce to the world what has happened here," Mulder said softly.

"Lord Fox is right," Jopeth added. "We must verify the horror of what has occurred here and then make sure that the entire Realm learns of it."

The horses suddenly stopped and refused to go another step forward. No matter how Sirus coaxed them, they were steadfast in their refusal to move.

"I guess we go on by foot from here," Sirus said with a shrug. "Judging by the stench, it shouldn't be very far."

Walking up a hillock, the trio was confronted with a scene reminiscent of a battle, as they looked down into a sheltered valley below. Bodies, lying in tortured positions, were strewn haphazardly about. The entire place reeked of death.

"By all the gods," Jopeth gasped.

"How many are there?" Mulder asked in a tone fraught with anger.

Sirus did a quick count. "At least fifty, probably more."

"They were left to rot. No burial, and no one to mourn for them. He left them here like so much festering refuse," Mulder said through gritted teeth, the anger in him rising to a fever pitch. "The son-of-a-bitch will pay for this."

"Are we sure it was Mufastus?" Sirus queried.

"There's only one way to find out," Jopeth ventured reluctantly. "We have to go down there and see if we can pick up any residual energies left behind."

"And how do we do that?" Sirus asked, knowing fully well what her answer would be.

"We touch the corpses and hope that they haven't been dead too long to prevent us from touching what's left of their memories," she answered.

"Not we, just me," Mulder matter of factly offered. "The vision came to me, and the gods spoke to me. I'm the one who has to do this."

"Are you sure, Fox. You've been through so much already . . ."

"Sirus, there's no other choice for me. I have to do this."

"Very well, but the moment you seem to get in over your head, I'm going to pull your ass out of here," Sirus warned.

"I'd hope you would," Mulder replied.

The first body they came to was minus its head. It was swollen grotesquely. If Mulder hadn't known it was a human body, he would have assumed it was an overstuffed scarecrow someone had made. But the nauseating smell coming from it identified it for what it was.

They passed more bodies. All brutalized. Some had been torn apart by the weredrakes and other carrion eaters. Others had rotted quicker, leaving behind a festering conglomeration of putrefying flesh.

Everywhere they walked, silence, heavy as a winter snow assaulted them. The utter stillness became deafening, threatening.

Rounding a corner of a small house, the trio stopped. Before them on the ground lay a woman. Her arms were around two small children. The look of horror on their faces spoke volumes. The woman's throat had been cut, and the blood that had gushed from the wound had stained the white dress she was wearing down its front. Arrows stuck from her children's chests. Their upturned faces were emblazoned with terror and 

pain. Mulder walked over to the corpses and knelt down. Taking the woman's hand, he clutched it in his own. Taking a deep breath, Mulder found himself looking out of the woman's eyes at what was happening around her.

Screams of pain echoed all around her. Fear stuck in her throat as she thought of her children. "Surely, they won't hurt my babies," he heard her thinking. More tortured cries of agony. Blood, dark red blood, stained the grounds everywhere.

"Whore! Where do you think you and those brats are going?" a voice yelled behind her.

The woman screamed as an arm pushed her down into the gore. Mulder saw the children grab their mother and whimper. A man walked up to them and began to savagely kick them. Mulder felt the pain and cried out with them. Again and again, they were kicked mercilessly.

"Please, don't hurt my children. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my babies!" the woman cried.

"Kill them." a voice devoid of any humanity said.

"No! Have mercy, sir!" the mother screamed as she began to beg for the lives of her children.

"How touching," the voice mocked.

The woman turned her gaze on the man speaking. Looking down at her was Mufastus. An inhuman grin covered his handsome face.

"As I said before, touching," he said as he took his knife and slit the woman's throat. 

Mulder felt the pain of the knife slicing through skin and muscle. He felt her terror as the blood began to race out of the gaping wound. He watched as two of Mufastus' soldiers shot arrows into her children. He heard their cries and began to weep himself. The cold hand of death touched the woman, and she closed her eyes. The last thing she thought, before death claimed her, was why?

Mulder stumbled backwards. Sirus caught him before he hit the ground. Tears filled his eyes. Looking up at both Sirus and Jopeth, he tried to speak, but couldn't.

. "It's okay, Fox. We saw what you saw. We'll avenge this mother and her children. I vow to the gods, I vow to this mother and her children, and I vow it to all who lie here massacred," Sirus yelled.

Working as quickly as possible, the trio spent every waking hour burying the dead. The impact of being face to face with death on a daily basis did much to affect the mental mood of each. Jopeth withdrew into herself, Sirus couldn't sleep nights, and Mulder became angrier.

Mulder had seen death before. He had looked it in the face on more than one occasion. However, it was when he saw the children--horribly murdered--that he could take no more. Sirus, sensing the depth of his mate's anguish, tried comforting him. But, even that did little to take away the horror of the situation.

Only when the last body was buried, did the group allow itself to fall apart. As Sirus tossed the last shovelful of damp earth onto the grave, Jopeth walked up to Mulder and took his hand. Tears welled up in her tired eyes. The sight of seeing Jopeth crying caused Mulder's guard to drop. Soon, he too was silently weeping. 

Sirus put an arm around Mulder, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Not a sound was made. They stood in silence, allowing their grief out into the light of day. Three people, joined by a single bond, determined at that moment to avenge the slaughter of all the innocents they had buried for the last three days.

High in a tree, a black raven flapped its wings. The sunlight glistened off its shiny ebony feathers. It peered at the three people below it. Its eyes, black orbs devoid of anything from this world, rested first on Mulder and then on Sirus. Letting out a caw, it lunged from the tree and made its way heavenward, rushing as if pursued.

Mulder looked up when he heard the raven's cry. A warning triggered in his mind. Reaching out towards the bird, he probed it. "He knows."

"What are you talking about?" Sirus turned to Mulder with a questioning expression. 

"Mufastus knows we're here."

"How?"

"The raven," Mulder pointed at the quickly disappearing speck in the azure sky, "is one of his creations."

"Quickly, destroy it!" Jopeth shouted.

Mulder hurled a fireball towards the demonic messenger. The trio watched as the orb sped for the unsuspecting bird. Seconds later, it engulfed the raven. Bursting into flames, the bird plummeted earthwards, dead.

"Do you think we destroyed it in time?" Sirus asked, worry etched on his brow.

"I don't know," Jopeth ventured.

"We can take no chances. We'll have to assume it contacted its master, and that he knows about us." Mulder offered.

"Then we had better get underway quickly while we still have time," Sirus suggested forcefully.

Hurriedly, the three made their way back to the wagon and in little time were underway.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"No!" raged Mufastus as his seer gave him the news.

"The creature mindsent what it saw. There's no mistaking the images, master. The fire priest and two others, a man and woman, are on their way," the seer said while visibly shaking. "From the way the man had his arm around the priest, I assume it's his lover."

"You're wrong!"

"Master, the image was clear."

Mufastus walked up to the seer. Lifting his hands, he took the seer's neck and snapped it in one quick move. The seer made a whimper, a look of puzzlement appearing on his face. He fell to the floor, dead. Mufastus kicked the corpse savagely. The tips of his boots caused deep lacerations from which blood seeped. "Get this piece of filth out of my sight!" he bellowed.

"So, the fire priest is coming. Good! I've waited for him for a long time. Lover? Has he found a lover so quickly after his cherished Sirus was killed? No matter, when I catch them, I'll destroy this new lover just as easily as I did Lord Sirus. Then, my handsome fire priest, I will show you what a real lover is," he moaned, as the fire in his groin began to rage. "Come to me, Lord Fox. I await you with open arms."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"The Queen sends her greetings, mi'lord. She also commands that you not take any chances," Jopeth informed Sirus.

"Is that all?" 

"No mi'lord, the seers in her service have scried the village and determined through their visions that Mufastus is responsible. War is imminent! All of Krineland is up in arms and ready to march. The Queen and the Council would rather that we administer retribution on Mufastus instead of plunging the Realm into a costly and deadly conflict."

"Jopeth, in other words they want us to do what we were sent here for, kill the bastard." Mulder said, an icy quality lacing each word.

"I believe that's the gist of it, Lord Fox."

"They needn't worry, that is what we shall do," Sirus added, resoluteness in his voice. Pulling the wagon to a stop, he pointed towards the horizon. "There lies the kingdom of the demon himself."

Mulder didn't need to look. He could feel the evil of Mufastus growing the closer they approached his lair. With the certainty of conflict developing, Mulder also felt the guidance of the gods. He felt with clear certainty that his destiny lay intertwined with Mufastus'. When the two met, only one would live to tell of the encounter.

"Jopeth, relay the following message to my mother. Tell her that we will do everything in our power to rid the Realm of this disease. However, just in case we fail, she should mobilize the armies. Mufastus' evil is strong, and his disregard for life stronger. The Realm's mages should relentlessly scry the borders day and night. If she should not hear from us in due time, tell her that she needs to attack before the bastard has any chance to react. Be sure you tell her that both Fox and I are determined to stop Mufastus, and that we will do anything required to insure his destruction," Sirus said and added, "Tell her I love her."

"As you wish, mi'lord," Jopeth answered, as she disappeared into the wagon ready to send the message via mage link.

"We're about to cross a line from where we can't return," Mulder said, his eyes liquid fire.

"You're right, Fox. But together, we will have the victory. The gods are on our side." Looking into the flames that danced in his lover's eyes, Sirus added, "Besides, the power of the gods burns in you with an intensity I have never before witnessed."

Mulder jumped to his feet. Every fiber of his being was screaming in warning. "Get off the wagon! Jopeth get out! Get out now!

"Fox?"

Mulder grabbed Sirus by the arm and pushed him off the wagon. "Run!"

Jopeth opened the door and looked out. Mulder took hold of the Archseer's cloak and drug her out of the opening. "Quickly, get away!"

The Archseer looked into Mulder's eyes. The fire within literally consumed them. Fear made its way up her spine as she obeyed and ran away from the wagon.

Mulder stopped when the trio had reached the cover of some trees. "Get down!" he commanded.

"Fox, what's happening?" Sirus asked, confusion clearly evident on his face.

As if in answer to his questions, the air began to stir. Seconds later, it was whipping as if a full fledged gale were approaching. A shadow passed over them, blocking out the sun completely.

"My god!" whispered Jopeth. "Look!"

As Sirus turned to look at the wagon, an ear splitting shriek sliced through the air. "It can't be!"

"Quiet!" Mulder commanded. He spoke some words, and a reddish glow materialized around the three of them. "A protective cloak," he announced. "Be still, and if we're lucky, it won't notice us."

Sirus peered at the wagon. In front of it, a huge dragon landed causing the ground to tremble. The creature stood as tall as a fully grown tree. It's tail lashed back and forth. The horses reared up on their hind legs wild with panic. Taking its talons, it cut the horses to shreds. Bits of flesh and blood rained down around the trio. With a speed that belied its size, the monster leapt upon the wagon, destroying it completely. It then tore through the splintered pieces as if searching for something. Finding nothing, it howled in rage. 

Mulder's heart pounded so forcefully that he feared his chest would rip open. Then he heard the voices.

Quickly fire priest, chant the spell!

"What spell?" he asked.

Sirus looked at Fox. "Who are you talking to?" The one that will create a portal. Without it as a means for escape, the dragon will destroy you. You and the others must get away.

Mulder searched his mind for the spell. Finding it, he began to chant the ancient words. Behind them, a small vortex began to form that crackled with energy. It quickly coalesced into an opening.

"Step through it!" Mulder yelled. "I don't know how long I can keep it open."

Jopeth stepped through the portal first.

"Now you, Sirus!"

"Not without you, Fox!"

Mulder wasted no time. With a strength that he didn't know he possessed, he tossed Sirus through the portal.

The dragon sniffed the air and caught a scent. It bellowed as it ran in Mulder's direction. A deafening roar filled Mulder's ears as the monster spied him.

Mulder was getting weaker. The portal began to shimmer and collapse in upon itself.

Opening its mouth, the dragon spewed a ball of molten fire at Mulder. 

Mulder looked up just in time to see his approaching death. The last thing he remembered was the searing pain of fire as it consumed him, rendering him unconscious.

The End of Book II

Look for Book III of THE CHRONICLES OF KRINELAND, "Fire Priest"

The End

 

* * *

 


End file.
